En manos equivocadas HP1
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los merodeadores leyeran HP1? ¿Podrá eso cambiar algo en el futuro? .. Sirius te enamoraste de una chica que no ha nacido aún... ¿Yo tendre un hijo? ... S/H..R/T..L/J OC
1. Lo que se va tiene que volver

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**1- Lo que se va tiene que volver**

─ Que sueltes mujer , te he dicho -chilló Krystal a su mejor amiga y compañera de habitación, Magalí.

Ésta hizo oído sordo a los reclamos de su amiga y siguió jalando del libro que Krystal tenía sujeto fuertemente entre sus manos.

─ Sólo quiero echarle un vistazo -afirmo su amiga haciendo que bufara

─ Así como yo quiero que Sirius Black no haya muerto, y que Edward Cullen venga a rescatarme, es decir es imposible -dijo la chica ojimarrón ignorando la mofa de su mejor amiga

─ Nose que chorradas dices, en serio deberías dejar de leer tantas estupideces -le aconsejo

─ Sino te gusta no es mi problema, yo tengo un vicio por los libros y tu por los chicos, estamos a mano -dijo enfadada

─ En lo absoluto, los chicos existen , esto no -dijo con una mueca de asco hacia el libro que ambas jalaban

─ Déjame decirte que para mi si lo son -dijo ésta

─ Chicas cálmense -intervino Carlos el mejor amigo de las chicas

Éstas le mandaron una mirada envenenada y el se encogió de hombros resoplando por lo bajo

_¿Es que no piensan cambiar? _

─ Dame mi libro -grito Krystal jalando con mas fuerzas.

Magalí empujo de él con tanto ímpetu que callo fuera de la ventana

Krystal miró rabiosa a su mejor amiga y resoplo bajando las escaleras para buscar su tan preciado libro, mientras Magali aprovechaba de botar todos sus libros basura.

Luego de unos minutos subió una chica muy enfadada haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas del chico castaño

─ Devuélveme mi libro -chilló a Magali

─ ¿De que hablas? , estás chalada yo lo vote por la ventana -dijo ésta

─ No está- dijo la ojimarrón sentándose en el borde de su cama

─ ¿Cómo que no está?- pregunto la otra

─ No está Magali, no está , se desapareció, es como si un portal se lo hubiese llevado a algún otro lugar- dijo la otra al borde de la histeria

─ Oh quizás el camión de basura- dijo Magalí ocultando una risa

─ Toda mi vida era ese libro- dijo Krystal al borde de las lagrimas

─ Oh venga no exageres, son sólo unos libros- dijo la amiga sintiéndose mal. Después de todo eran las pertenencias de su amiga y no debió de arremeter contra ellas

─ Libros ¿Libros? ¿LIBROS? -chilló Krystal al darse cuenta que el resto de su colección no estaba

─ Eh.. pues pense que ya que me había desecho de uno, podría hacerlo con los demás - dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Krystal se debatía entre apuñalar a su amiga o terminar tirándose por una ventana.

─ Em.. chicas, lamento interrumpir su muy amena charla, pero creo que deberían ver esto -apuntó su otro compañero de casa

Ambas chicas lo siguieron hasta la ventana y se quedaron embobadas con lo que vieron

─ ¿Q-que es esto? -pregunto Magalí

─ No lose yo estaba limpiando y de repente todas estas cosas llegaron de la nada -dijo

Krystal no podía creer lo que veía. Eran todas sus muñecas antiguas, libros , ropa y alguno que otros amuletos que habían sido arrojados por la ventana en uno de sus tantos ataques de rabia

─ Pensé que se lo había llevado el camión de basura -dijo una muy desconcertada Magalí

─ Si están aquí, luego de que lo tiramos hace 2 años eso significa -dijo Krystal no muy segura de querer continuar

─ Que todo lo que … -dijo el chico

─ Todo lo que se va tiene que volver a su respectivo dueño -completó la ojimarrón

─ Supongo que es buena noticia ¿no?, ya sabemos que tus libros regresaran -dijo fastidiada la otra amiga

─ Ese no es el problema , ¿no lo entienden? , debe haber alguna especie de portal del tiempo o algo así -empezó a decir la ojimarrón

─ Déjate de chorradas -dijo cansada de las loqueras de su amiga, pero Krystal no parecía estar escuchando las palabras de su amiga

─ Si ese libro cae en manos equivocadas, puede cambiar toda la historia -dijo temerosa

─ Oh vamos ¿Qué futuro va a cambiar? ¿el de unos magos tontos? , no existen Krystal -dijo la otra chica

─ Puede caer en manos equivocadas -repetía su amiga en voz baja intentando concentrarse en la serie de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su interior

El chico castaño miraba a sus dos mejores amigas entre divertido y asustado. Siempre supo que Krystal estaba algo chalada, pero en cierta forma le veía tan sólo un poco de sentido a lo que decía, es decir no había otra explicación.

─ ¿Cómo quien?, unas tontas fans o algo por el estilo -dijo la chica dando por zanjado el tema.

Cuando estaba a punto de alejarse de su loca amiga y se tonto y mudo amigo un chillido la hizo sobresaltar

─ Los merodeadores -chilló Krystal con los ojos como platos

**_O.O.0.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

En un lugar y tiempo muy lejos de allí se encontraban 3 chicos dando su paso matutino bajo la luz de la luna en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Lunático y Cornamenta iban tan encimados en su conversación sobre Quidditch que no se dieron cuenta de que Canuto miraba fijamente al cielo , hasta que oyeron un quejido de dolor

─ ¿Qué paso Canuto? - pregunto Remus acercándose a su amigo que se sobaba la cabeza y lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo

─ Un objeto volador no identificado me golpeó - dijo éste y sus amigos se echaron a reír

Sirius haciendo caso omiso a las burlas de sus amigos se agacho para recoger el causante de su muy seguro futuro chichón y al verlo se atraganto con su propia saliva

─ Canuto estás muy extraño - dijo Cornamenta frunciendo el ceño al libro que tenía entre las manos su mejor amigo

─ Harry Potter - susurró

* * *

_Primero que nada debo aclarar que ésta historia es de mi total invención. Leí un fic sobre que pasaría si los personajes de la saga leyeran el libro y me intereso. Y pues para mi diversión incluí personajes de mi invención como un mundo aparte ^^._

_No acepto plagios como ya debeis haber adivinado :) _

_Segundo AMO TOTALMENTE A SIRIUS BLACK! yo me niego a creer en su muerte ^^ por eso intento siempre incluirlo en cualquiera de mis pensamientos referente a la saga :)_

_Tercero si tengo exito en ésta parte capás la siga con los demás libro , sólo habra de ver. _

_Espero sus reviews les envío abrazos de hombre lobo ^^ _


	2. Este libro me confunde

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

* * *

**2- Este libro me confunde**

─ Bueno chicas ya que no tenemos la menor idea de donde están esos libros -empezó a decir Carlos ignorando la mirada envenenada que le enviaba Krystal - seguiremos con el transcurso de nuestras vidas como si nada hubiese pasado - termino de decirles a las dos muy enfadadas chicas que estaban frente a él en la mesa del comedor

─ ¿Cómo si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Carlos Eduardo Gavin? , claro que pasó, va a cambiar todo el mundo -chillo encolerizada Krystal

_Que linda se ve enojada - pensó el ojiverdes _

Magalí que rodaba los ojos por cada palabra que decía su amiga miraba divertida la manera en que Carlos ignoraba a Krystal

_Debe de estar pensando que linda se ve enojada - pensó esta con mofa._

─ Krystal, amiga entiéndelo , nada va a cambiar -dijo Magalí

─ Ok, ok, muy bien, no me crean , cuando pase, no me digan , lo dijiste, !no!, porque no les pienso dirigir la palabra más nunca -chilló ésta entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Carlos suspiro resignado. Su amiga tenía tendencias de bipolaridad. Hace una semana parecía la chica más alegre del universo y ahora ni quien la aguante.

Magalí soltó una risita por lo bajo y Carlos la miró rabioso

─ Ahora que ¿tu también me dirás que fue mala idea botar esos libros? -cuestiono la chica

─ No pienso defender a nadie, ninguna está en lo correcto, pero trata de no meterme en sus rollos, me cuesta mucho salir de ellos -dijo el chico dirigiéndose a su habitación

─ Te cuesta mucho ¿o no quieres salir de ellos? -pregunto ésta con una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando Carlos iba a responder un chillido rompió el silencio de la habitación. Ambos miraron la habitación de Krystal y abrieron la puerta con temor de que una muy encolerizada Krystal les aventara algún artefacto pero se encontraron con que estaba con los ojos abiertos como plato mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

Carlos se acerco y leyó en voz alta:

─ Varias fans estadounidenses afirman que una línea de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal ha cambiado , según recientes declaraciones , una chica de unos 15 años de edad afirmo que el padre de Harry decía a su esposa que había llegado el señor tenebroso y que corriera con Harry y que ahora decía ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, corre -termino de leer éste y Krystal asintió

Magalí alzó una ceja

─ Versión americana -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Krystal bufo indignada

─ Váyanse de mi cuarto , malos amigos -dijo ésta mandándole una mirada envenenada a su amigo.

Vaya mejor amigo - pensó con rencor mientras cerraba su puerta en las narices de los dos confundidos amigos

─ ¿No te creíste toda esa chorrada verdad? -pregunto Magalí

─ No lose, no lose -respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿Harry que? - pregunto Remus alzando una ceja

─ Deja de hacer preguntas y toma ésta cosa - dijo Sirius dándole el libro

Remus miró la portada con detenimiento y luego rodo los ojos

─ Libros de aficionados - se limito a decir

─ ¿Por qué dices eso? - cuestiono Sirius enojado

─ Por el simple hecho de que parece un libro de ciencia ficción - dijo éste como si fuera obvio

Sirius le arrebato el libro enojado

─ Disculpa pero no todos somos como tú, no leemos cosas escolares - dijo éste y Remus rodo los ojos

─ Pero tiene mi apellido - dijo James quien hasta los momentos no había participado en la conversación.

Sirius quien no se había percatado de eso miró el libro entre asombrado y asqueado.

Aquel libro le traía mala espina. Y el no era el único ya que Remus y James estaban sintiendo exactamente lo mismo

─ Yo digo que lo dejes donde lo encontraste - dijo Remus y Sirius alzó una ceja

─ Disculpa no llego al cielo todavía - dijo con diversión causándose un zape en la cabeza de Remus

─ Vamos al castillo, se hace tarde - dijo James.

Sirius suspiro y dejo el libro en el suelo pero James negó

─ No, tengo mejores planes para ese libro - dijo con una voz carcajada de misterio.

Sirius y Remus sólo alcanzaron a mirarse entre si antes de que una peli roja con una insignia de prefecto apareciera dando grandes zancadas hasta ellos hasta llegar a donde James y jalarlo por la túnica

─ ¿Qué se creen ustedes para andar merodeando por el bosque prohibido a estas horas? - chilló enojada ánte la mirada divertida de Remus.

Su mejor amiga siempre los trataría como unos capullos

─ Pues , tu misma lo dijiste peli roja , somos merodeadores - dijo Sirius y ésta resoplo

─ Vayanse a sus habitaciones ya - ordeno pero los tres alzaron una ceja

─ Lily que seas prefecta no te da derecho a ordenarnos - dijo James pero Remus rodo los ojos

─ De hecho Cornamenta , si - dijo Remus apenado ya que el era también prefecto

─ Gracias Remus - sonrío calidamente la peli roja a su mejor amigo

─ Pero hay algo que me encantaría saber antes de ir a dormirme - dijo James y la chica alzó una ceja

─ ¿Qué? - pregunto

─ Pues… nos viniste a buscar ¿no? , pues eso significa que te diste cuenta que no estábamos por allí , es decir que nos buscaste , más específicamente me buscaste - dijo el chico alzando las cejas en tono coqueto haciendo que Remus rodara los ojos y Sirius silbara

─ Primero rubia ante que preocuparme por ustedes - dijo

─ Te prefiero peli roja - dijo James y Lily desvío la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo y al parecer lo logro, pero el hombre lobo logro distinguir el tono rojizo en su cara y sonrío

─ Chicos mejor nos vamos - dijo Remus

─ Oh el prefecto ha hablado , mejor nos vamos ánte que nos castigue - bromeo Sirius mientras James y él se reían.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común dispuesto a separarse a sus habitaciones Lily noto el libro que tenía James en sus manos

─ ¿Y ese libro? - pregunto y James la miró con una ceja alzada

─ ¿Qué hay con él? - pregunto desafiante

─ Con que hayan robado un libro de la biblioteca les ira mal - dijo ésta

─ Mira peli roja no robamos nada , este objeto no identificado me golpeo , cayo del cielo - dijo él

─ Oh si , fijate que poco probable es que del cielo lluevan libros - dijo

─ ¿Saben que chicos? , creo que Lily tiene razón , debemos devolver este libro - dijo James

─ ¿Cómo? , si tienes alguna manera de llegar al cielo, dímela me encantaría saberla - dijo Sirius y Lily resoplo

─ Denme acá yo lo devuelvo por ustedes - dijo arrebatándole el libro a James

Al leer el título se atraganto con su propia saliva haciendo que los merodeadores se rieran.

─ Justo así reaccione yo - dijo Sirius

─ T-tiene tu mismo apellido Potter - dijo Lily

─ Vaya descubrimiento Evans - dijo el chico rodando los ojos

─ Y.. ¿y no tienen curiosidad de saber de que trata? - pregunto la chica mirando con detenimiento la portada.

Se notaba desgastada como si hubiese sido hojeado varias veces o hubiese acabado de un forcejeo.

Los tres merodeadores alzaron una ceja ánte las palabras de la chica

─ Creí que querías que devolviéramos el libro - dijo Sirius

─ P-p-pues si , pero .. - se detuvo abruptamente al leer la parte de letras minúsculas en la portada y soltó un grito que sobresalto a los merodeadores quien la miraron con una ceja alzada

─ ¿Qué te ocurre Lily? - pregunto Remus preocupado

─ Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1997 - leyó la chica enseñándoles la portada

─¿1997? - preguntaron Sirius y Remus a la vez pero James no hizo comentarios sino se quedo mirando embobado al chico que aparecía en la portada

─ Hey Cornamenta - dijo Sirius pasando una mano en la cara de James quien parpadeo varias veces volviendo a la realidad

─ Es nuestro hijo - dijo mirando a Lily quien le devolvió la mirada como si le hubiese salido tres cabezas

─ Deben llevarlo a la enfermería , está delirando - dijo Lily pero James negó rápidamente

─ Fijate , tiene mi apellido, tiene mi cabello - dijo James pero se vio cortado por una enojada Lily

─ Pues será tu hijo Potter, pero nada indica que sea mío - dijo ésta

─ Si , fijate en sus ojos - dijo y Lily le hizo caso al igual que los otros dos merodeadores quien veían confundidos la extraña escena

─ Wow son idénticos a tus ojos peli roja - dijo Sirius

─ S-si , pero es ficticio, un dibujo, una historia , ciencia-ficción - dijo la chica

Los merodeadores asintieron dando por zanjado el tema

─ D-dejare el libro aquí y .. en la mañana lo devolvemos a la … - dijo la chica confundida

─ Al bosque prohibido - dijo Sirius y ella asintió

─ Buenas noches - se despidió.

Lily subió las escaleras de su habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación y se sento en su cama sin atreverse a parpadear siquiera.

Aquello la había descolocado por completo y por una parte estaba la inseguridad de que aquel libro no fuera de procedencia segura y la otra parte la incitaba a leerlo. Mientras en la habitación de los chicos los 3 merodeadores tampoco podían siquiera parpadear. Aquel libro era extraño y llamativo. Definitivamente llamativo

─ Y si .. - dijo James al mismo tiempo que Remus hablaba

─ Sólo leemos - dijo Remus

─ Unas paginas - dijo Sirius y los tres sonrieron mientras se levantaban de sus camas y se dirigían a la sala común , pero para su sorpresa una peli roja venía bajando las escaleras al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatros se miraron fijamente y luego suspiraron

─ No aguantaron ¿Verdad? - pregunto la chica y Remus asintió

─ Jamás pensé decir esto, pero quiero leer este libro - dijo Sirius y los 4 asintieron mientras se acomodaban en el sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala común

James se sentó al lado de Lily pasando un brazo por sus hombros quien muy sorprendentemente no lo aparto sólo suspiro

─ Sólo vamos a leer un poco, es tarde y .. - se interrumpió ya que Sirius hizo un sonido muy parecido a un ladrido

─ Esto es tenebroso, estamos de acuerdo en algo Evans - dijo Sirius y la chica sonrío

─ Emm.. ¿Quién lee? - pregunto Remus

─ Yo quiero - dijo Lily tomando el libro de las manos de Sirius

─ Ántes de que empieces a leer ¿esto es todo ficción verdad? , es decir ¿Qué tantas probabilidades hay en que acierte en algo? - pregunto James

─ Si, ficción - dijo Lily intentando convencerse a si misma de que así era pero una parte de ella le decía que iba más allá de eso.

─ Bien - dijo James acercando a Lily más a él

─ Bien , e-el prólogo es … _Harry Potter se ha quedado huérfano y vive en casa de sus abominables tíos y del insoportable primo Dudley_. - Lily paro de leer pues tenía los ojos abierto como platos

─ ¿Qué pasa Lily? - pregunto Remus

─ N-nada , sólo que.. olvídenlo , simple coincidencia - dijo negándose a creer que en verdad se tratara de la persona que ella creía

─ Lily , estamos los 4 aquí compartiendo algo .. que no se ni como definirlo, vamos a sincerarnos ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto James y Lily asintió

─ P-pues , la última vez que hable con mi hermana Petunia me dijo que a su hijo le querría llamar Dudley , pero es imposible pues , porque es decir mi tía Petunia no pinta en nada allí ¿no? - dijo ella y James asintió

─ Pero si en dado caso de que Harry fuera hijo tuyo y de James si pintaría, ya que es tu hermana , por lo tanto sería la tía de Harry y su hijo sería su primo , tendría sentido - dijo Remus

Sirius parpadeo varias veces intentando llevar el hilo de todo lo que había dicho su amigo y luego asintió

─ Dejen esas tontas ideas si Evans dice que no tendrá un hijo mío, no lo tendrá y punto - dijo James ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Lily quien estaba apoyada en su pecho - sigue Lily

─ G-gracias James - dijo Lily ignorando la sonrisa boba de James ya que había conseguido que su peli roja favorita lo llamara por su nombre - _Harry se siente muy triste y solo, hasta que un buen día recibe una carta que cambiará su vida para siempre. En ella le comunican que ha sido aceptado como alumno en el colegio interno Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. A partir de ese momento, la suerte de Harry da un vuelco espectacular. En esa escuela tan especial aprenderá encantamientos, trucos fabulosos y tácticas de defensa contra las malas artes. Se convertirá en el campeón escolar de __quidditch__, especie de fútbol aéreo que se juega montado sobre escobas, y se hará un puñado de buenos amigos... aunque también algunos temibles enemigos. Pero sobre todo, conocerá los secretos que le permitirán cumplir con su destino. Pues, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista, Harry no es un chico común y corriente. ¡Es un mago! - _Lily termino de leer el libro sorprendida por una idea que tenía y al parecer la misma idea se cruzo por la cabeza de Lupin

─ Esto es una especie de libro Muggle - dijo él y ella asintió

─ Pero es imposible que un muggle sepa de nosotros ¿no? - pregunto Sirius y Lily suspiro

─ Éste libro me confunde - aseguro y Sirius sonrío

─ Jamás pensé vivir para ver que un simple libro confundiera a la peli roja - dijo y James sonrío también pero con cariño

─ Lily sigue - pidió interesado Remus.

Ella asintió y carraspeó para que su voz saliera normal sin que se mesclara ningún tipo de emoción en ella

* * *

_Bueno aquí el segundo cap :)_

_De verdad que hoy estoy inspirada xD pocas veces lo estoy así que lo aprovechare al máximo . Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review para alegrarme el día :)_

_Otro aspecto que debo aclarar sería que bueno éste no es un fic de gira tiempo y tampoco es un fic en el que los merodeadores leen y luego "PUFF" nada ¬¬... no , tan sólo podría ser que cambien algunas cosas pero no pienso decir nada más sino arruino la sorpresa :)._

_Les envío abrazos de mi lobito Remus :) _


	3. Petunia

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**3- Petunia**

─ El primer capítulo se llama "El niño que vivió" - dijo Lily

─ Extraño nombre - dijo Sirius

─ Estem.. si bueno, como decía .. _El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Pri vet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy nor males, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o miste rioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías - _Lily sonrío con nostalgia recordando a su hermana hablando cuando tenían 10 años y no se había enterado de que su hermana era como ella prefería llamarla "un fenómeno" , le había dicho que se había enamorado de un chico llamado Vernon Dursley.

─ ¿En que piensas? - le pregunto James acariciando un mechón de cabello rojizo rebelde. Ella sonrío. No lo admitiría jamás por el simple hecho de que se llevan odiando desde el primer instante en pisar Hogwarts. Pero estaba enamorada de aquel ególatra, egocéntrico y parlanchín merodeador

─ Mi hermana - se limito a responder ésta y James asintió.

Sabía que era un tema delicado para Lily y no podía hacer más que acurrucarla entre sus brazos

─ Prosigo…_El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulen to y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por enci ma de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él. - _Lily paro de leer ya que una lagrima se resvalo por su mejilla.

Los merodeadores la vieron extrañados ella sólo suspiro

─ Tuny - susurro y James la acarició

─ Oye Lily si no puedes seguir leyendo , emm.. se lo puedes pasar a Remus - dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la sala común, ya que era extraño tanta serenidad en él

Lily sonrío apreciando el gesto del merodeador pero negó

─ _Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también te nían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter. La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Durs ley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su ma rido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pen sar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la ace ra. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél - L_ily se vió interrumpida en su relato por Lupin

─ Se que estoy muy insistente con esto, pero piensenlo todo encaja , no digo que sea realidad, pero es que … Petunia se caso con ese hombre y tubieron un hijo que le pusieron ese nombre como dijo Lily que le quería poner a su hijo, dice que tenía una hermana que se caso con Potter, dice que no se ven en años y que prefiere fingir que no tiene hermana - dijo Remus

─ Deja las tonterías Lunático, no puede ser ella - dijo James en un intento de defender a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos pero ella negó

─ Remus tiene razón , mi hermana es rubia y tiene largo cuello, se enamoro de Vernon Dursley y .. le gusta fingir que yo no existo - dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

Los merodeadores se vieron entre si y dejaron por zanjado el tema aunque había un solo pensamiento por la cabeza de James

_"Si por los momentos todo va exacto a la realidad, significa que enserio Lily y yo tendremos un hijo"_

Lily carraspeo para llamar la atención de los merodeadores quienes parecían sumergidos en sus pensamientos y siguió leyendo

─ _Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las pare des. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciu dad. Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pen sando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica._ - Tanto a Remus como a Lily se les ocurría otra descabellada idea.

─ ¿No estaras pensando que..? - adivino Remus al ver la expresión de su amiga y ésta asintió sonriendo.

El bufó y le hizo un gesto para que continuara ignorando las miradas confusas de James y Sirius

─ _El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mi rada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótu los ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día._

─ ¿Un gato que lee? , que guay - interrumpió Sirius divertido.

─ Un gato que lee - repitió James incredulo

─ Quiero uno así - dijo Sirius y Lily rodo los ojos

─ Cuando sepas que se esconde tras al gato, veremos si dices lo mismo - dijo Remus causando una risita por parte de Lily

Sirius frunció el ceño y James alzó una ceja

─ Eso de ser los más lentos en esta sala es desventaja - se quejo Sirius ganando una carcajada por parte de Lily

─ No eres lento sólo.. con efectos retardados - dijo Lily en un intento de consuelo que hizo que ahora Remus y James se carcajearam

─ Sigue leyendo peli roja - dijo Sirius de mal humor y Lily rodó los ojos retomando su lectura

─ _Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotella miento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran canti dad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publi citaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos mi nutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros._

─ ¿Qué hacen magos en el mundo Muggle? - pregunto Sirius

─ Oh venga ya , dejen de interrumpir jamás terminaremos - dijo Lily y todos asintieron aunque Sirius miraba a la peli roja con los ojos entre cerrados por no haber superado la pequeña burla que le había hecho la peli roja

─ _El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los ta ladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abier ta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquie ra de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Es tuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que es taba en la acera de enfrente._

Sirius iba a interrumpir preguntando por la panadería pero Remus se le adelanto

─ Establecimiento muggle donde venden comida - le indico y el asintió enfadado de lo que lo tomaran por tonto

─ _Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su con versación. —Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído... —Sí, su hijo, Harry... El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo inva dió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. __Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su ofi cina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le moles taran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el apa rato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su so brino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cual quier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa..._

─ ¿Ven? , no justamente tendríamos que ser nosotros el padre de Harry, simplemente es coincidencia - dijo James

─ Deja de interrumpir cornamenta - le reprendió Sirius quien ahora parecía anonadado con el libro

_"Por las barbas de Merlín jamás creería que viviría para contarlo pero quiero acabarme ese libro" penso sorprendiéndose a si mismo_

Lily sonrío sonrojada por la defensa del merodeador , aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil no pensar en que ella era la madre de aquel chico y que el chico que se encontraba a su lado sería el padre. Con este pensamiento y sonrojada sigió leyendo

─ _Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta. —Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tamba leaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:  
_—_¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los __muggles__ como usted de berían celebrar este feliz día!_

Tanto los merodeadores como la peli roja se debatían entre echarse a reir por el compartimiento del anciano o incomodarse por la mención de Voldemort

─ ¿Se ha ido? - pregunto Remus frunciendo el ceño

─ Me empieza a gustar este libro - comento Sirius como un niño pequeño que acababa de obtener un juguete nuevo haciendo que Lily lo mirara con ternura.

─ Pense que harías un comentario por lo del anciano - confeso Lily y Sirius negó

─ Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor, realmente es la mejor forma de descolocar a un muggle - dijo y Remus se largo a reir por la niñes de su amigo y Lily sonrío mientras James seguía encimado en sus pensamientos tratando de atar cavos

─ Sigo.. _Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.__El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo ha bía abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había lla mado __muggle__, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba descon certado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la ima ginación).  
__Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se ha bía encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.  
_—_¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.  
__El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. - _Lily se vio interrumpida por un grito

— MacGonagall - grito Sirius y Lily y Remus sonrieron

— ¿Qué otro gato actuaría así? - pregunto Remus

— Cómico de imaginar a MacGonagall de gato leyendo un mapa - dijo James causando carcajadas de todos.

— _El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta nor mal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.  
__La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.__—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han teni do una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habi tualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las le chuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?_

Lily se río al igual que Sirius. Remus y James los miraron extrañados ya que naturalmente la definición de gracioso de Lily y Sirius era totalmente diferente

— Siempre me dan risa los chistes muggles - dijo Sirius y Lily rodo los ojos

— Simplemente es mi naturaleza reírme de las tonterías que decimos los de nuestro tipo - dijo Lily y todos asintieron

— Continua por favor - le pidió Sirius recobrando su postura. Lily asintió

—_Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Te lespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa. El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estre llas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...  
__La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.  
_—_Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?- _Lily se congeló al oir esto.

James suspiro , puesto a que ántes no habían mencionado el nombre de la tía de Harry, no podían desmentir o asentir a la deducción de Remus, pero ahora..

— Bien Remus, otra vez tu inteligencia gano, tenías razón - dijo James y Remus asintió satisfecho.

— Lily si no quieres seguir leyendo - empezó Sirius y ella negó

— Seguire , ahora más , me interese - dijo con un brillo en los ojos que no paso desapercibido por ninguno pero lo dejaron pasar - _Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció moles ta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana._ - Lily fingió que esto no le dolío y prosiguió _—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?_ _—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro..._ _—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley_ _—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... __su grupo__._

— ¿Su cómo? - pregunto enojado Sirius

— Por el amor de dios Canuto deja de interrumpir - dijo James y el resoplo

— Vale , Lily Continúa - pidió y la peli roja asintió retomando la lectura

— _La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que ha bía oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:  
_—_El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?_ _—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez._ _—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?_ _—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión - _Lily se interrumpio a si misma la lectura con el ceño fruncido

— A mi me gusta el nombre - dijo enojada

— Y a mi Lily - dijo James sonriendo por la actitud de la chica

— Bien , disculpen , continúo - dijo sonrojada_ —Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sen sación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo._ _No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dor mitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía esta ba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estu viera esperando algo. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello te ner algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.  
__Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley perma neció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dor mido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la se ñora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bos tezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...¡Qué equivocado estaba! - _Lily frunció el ceño ya que ninguno habría interrumpido su lectura.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con los 3 merodeadores durmiendo placidamente. Lily sonrío enternecida. Sirius tenía la boca abierta , Remus una posición un tanto extraña y James la arrinconaba hacia él posesivamente y sintió sus mejillas arder al darse cuenta de la cercanía que tenían.

Se debatió entre despertarlos o no , prefirió la segunda opción. Se separo con mucho cuidado de los merodeadores y se fue su habitación llevándose el libro consigo.

Pensó en seguir leyendo, pero se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos giraban en torno a los merodeadores y que no quería hacerlo si no era con ellos.

Sonrío con melancolía y se metió a su cama a dormir. Después de todo había sido un largo día.

* * *

_ Aquí les subo el 3 cap :) wow 3 en un día :) _

_Gracias a mis 2 primeros reviews :) Gwendy-weasley angel de acuario :) _

_Espero que les guste la historia :D_

_En este cap no aparecieron los OC porque sólo aparecerán para aclarar algunas cositas y en éste cap no se vio necesario aclarar nada _

_Espero sus reviews y les mando abrazos lobunos :) _


	4. El niño que vivió

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**4- El niño que vivio**

— Lily por las barbas de merlín despiértate - le chilló Kate una de sus compañeras de cuarto

— No hay remedio, parece muerta - dijo Alicia en un suspiro

— Se como despertarla.. _Aguamenti _- de la punta de la varita de Rose salió un chorro de agua que pego directamente en el cabello de la peli roja haciéndola sobresaltar causando carcajadas de sus 3 compañeras de cuarto

— Joder les he dicho que me despierten con algo más de tacto - dijo Lily enojada

— Lo siento lo intentamos, pero eres imposible - dijo Alicia

— Mejor la próxima le llamamos a James para que la despierte - susurro Rose divertida.

Lily se atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo causando carcajadas

— ¿Q-que dijiste? - pregunto la peli roja

— ¿Yo? , nada , decía que mejor nos vamos ya , empiezan las clases - dijo Rose y Lily rodo los ojos.

Alicia y Rose salieron dejando a la peli roja con Kate arreglándose

— Oye ¿Por qué los merodeadores te andan buscando? - pregunto ésta y Lily frunció el ceño y entonces al ver el libro que se encontraba en su mesita de noche todos los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior le llegaron a la mente haciéndola sonrojar

— Umm si digamos que les eche una reprimenda - dijo ésta

En cierta parte es verdad - pensó la peli roja

— Lo supuse , oye por cierto ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad? - pregunto Kate y Lily sonrío asintiendo

— Claro Kate tu eres mi amiga ¿Por qué la pregunta? - pregunto Lily

— Pues.. en la madrugada empezaste a murmurar en sueños el nombre de un tal Harry , luego dijiste el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y luego murmuraste Jame , ¿Qué pasa Lily? - pregunto Kate y Lily suspiro

— Son pesadillas ¿sabes? , cosas sin sentido , no te preocupes - dijo Lily conmovida por el semblante de preocupación de su amiga - ven , vamos a clase - dijo abrazando a su amiga y yendo camino hacia Historia de la magia.

— Evans - se oyó un grito a espaldas de las dos Gryffindors y ambas suspiraron

— ¿Qué pasa Snape? - pregunto Lily cansada de que su ex mejor amigo la persiguiera literalmente todas las mañanas

— Quiero decirte que… - Severus suspiro un momento nervioso y luego sonrío burlón - que tu pelo hoy esta fatal - dijo y Lily resoplo.

_¿Es que acaso nada decente puede decir? - pensó enojada._

— A mi me gusta como se ve hoy - dijo una voz familiar al lado de Lily mientras la cogía de la cintura haciéndola sobresaltar.

Lily no tuvo que levantar la vista para darse cuenta que era James , su olor masculino era reconocible en donde sea

— Adios Potter , Adios sangre sucia - siseó el Slytherin sonriendo burlón ante la expresión de rabia de James

— Ignoralo - le dijo James a Lily mientras caminaban hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia.

Ninguno parecía conciente de que seguían entre abrazados, pero el resto de los alumnos lo notaron y con una sonrisa cómplice rodaron los ojos. Para nadie era secreto que James Potter babeaba por Lily Evans . Excepto tal vez por la misma Lily Evans.

— Gracias - dijo la chica y James sonrío

— Oh no hay de que , hace tiempo que no veía a quejicus lo extrañaba - dijo con un puchero que hizo sonreir a Lily

— Dejate de tonterías James - dijo ella y James sonrío ampliamente - ¿Por qué tan alegre? - pregunto Lily frunciendo el ceño

— Oh nada , es un día lindo y tu , yo y otros 2 merodeadores tenemos una cita en la tarde en la sala común - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily alzó una ceja entre divertida y confundida

— ¿A si? ¿ahora planeas mi agenda? - dijo y James asintió

— Si me permite mi lady le apuntare en su agenda una salida este sábado a Hogsmeade con un apuesto caballero - dijo James y la peli roja rodó los ojos

— ¿Quién es? - pregunto y James se hizo el ofendido

— Pues obvio que el compañero que tiene a su lado - dijo y Lily sonrío

— Amm nose, ese caballero no me ha planteado nada aún - dijo y James sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente.

_Quizás ésta sea mi oportunidad - pensó radiante_

Al ver que estaban en la puerta del aula James se separo de Lily y se puso enfrente de ella haciendo una reverencia que causo un sonrojo de parte de Lily y un par de risitas de chicas que los veían entre divertidas y enternecidas

— Pues mi lady ese pobre caballero le pide que lo acompañe a Hogsmeade ¿será usted tan amable de aceptar? - pregunto y las mejillas de Lily se pusieron de un color muy similar al de su cabello

— Amm pues dígale al noble caballero que lo pensare - dijo y al ver la cara de decepción sonrío

Sentada en su ya acostumbrado puesto estaba Kate viendo la escena

_¿Por qué simplemente no se besan y se dejan de indirectas? - pensó frustrada y divertida a la vez_

Al sentarse al lado de Kate , ésta rodo los ojos y Lily se sonrojo , cuando paso James dijo como si nada

— Kate quiero informarte que el sabado a las 3 de la tarde estaré ocupada - dijo y Kate sonrío adivinando su plan

— Oh que decepción ¿y quien te ocupara esas horas? - pregunto y Lily sonrío al ver que James las miraba curioso

— Amm.. pues es un humilde caballero - dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a James quien por dentro estaba sonriendo anchamente

Un golpe en la cabeza le hizo volver a la realidad. Miró enojado a Sirius quien se sentó a su lado

— Oye disculpa Cornamenta pero estabas soltando baba - se burlo y James rodó los ojos

— Búrlate - dijo y el sonrío

— Ya lo hago , por cierto en hora buena , ya pronto pasaran a la etapa del hijo - dijo haciendo sonrojar a James

— Déjate de bobadas es sólo una salida - dijo y Sirius rodó los ojos

— Si, claro , ¿oye le dijiste que nos veríamos en la tarde en la sala común a terminar de leer el capítulo? - pregunto y James asintió poniendo su atención en el profesor que acababa de entrar al aula.

Pero claro está que por la cabeza de Lily y James sólo había un pensamiento inconciente y un anhelo "Harry"

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

— Ya ha pasado un día entero desde aquella estupidez ¿no crees que deberías controlar a tu novia? - pregunto enfadada Magali

— Primero no es mi culpa , fue la tuya por haber tirado sus libros y segunda no es mi novia - dijo esto último colorado

— Pero deseas - dijo ésta y el rodó los ojos

— Deja tus tonterías y encárgate de hacer razonar a Krystal - dijo Carlos

— No hace falta , ya lo supere - dijo Krystal detrás de ellos con un suspiro

Carlos se sobresalto ya que no sabía que estaba allí

_¿Cuánto habrá escuchado?_

— Me alegro que recapacites y te des cuenta de que no vale la pena ponerse así por unos simples libros - dijo Magalí y Krystal entrecerró los ojos

— No precisamente recapacité de ello, sólo me di por vencida, no consigo comprender que paso con los libros y aunque esté segura de que están en manos equivocadas , dejaré que todo transcurra como sea , y también recapacite de que siguen siendo unos malos amigos - dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

Carlos alzó una ceja y Magalí bufó

— Unos malos amigos, pero al fin y al cabo los mejores - dijo abrazándolos.

Magalí sonrío y Carlos suspiró

— Ya que pasamos la parte de .. bueno esa parte , ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo de ese libro que tanto te gusta? - pregunto Magalí sorprendiendo tanto a Krystal como a Carlos

— ¿C-como es que.. q-quien eres y que hiciste con Magalí? - bromeo Krystal

— Anda cuenta , es que me gano la curiosidad , además que el chico de la portada es guapo - dijo y Carlos y Krystal rodaron los ojos.

— No te puedes ligar a un personaje de un libro - dijo Krystal como si fuera lo más obvio

— No.. pero puedo soñarlo - dijo está causando una carcajada.

Krystal empezó a contarles a sus dos mejores amigos sólo los detalles cruciales del libro , pues en su cabeza ya se trazaba un plan. Si sus dos mejores amigos se interesan capás puedan entender la gravedad del asunto y ayudarla. Porque si de algo estaba segura era que aquellos libros estaban con los merodeadores

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Cuando llego la tarde Lily fue a la sala común donde ya se encontraban los tres merodeadores hablando entretenidos sobre un partido de Quidditch.

Lily rodo los ojos y se sentó al lado de James quien no tardo en abrazarla como habían hecho la noche anterior. Lily se tensó y entonces se sonrojo.

James se separo de ella pensando que no quería que la abrazara pero Lily sonrío

— Lo siento, es que hay.. gente y pues - Lily se detuvo al ver el semblante herido de James y rodó los ojos - olvídalo - dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de éste quien se sintió a la mar de alegre y la rodeó con sus brazos

— Emm.. lamento ser yo quien interrumpa tan lindo momento , pero me dio curiosidad saber que paso luego - dijo Sirius entre divertido e incomodo.

James rodó los ojos y agarro el libro de Lily

— Oye yo lo quería terminar de leer - dijo y James resoplo

— Vale , el próximo lo leyo yo - dijo y Lily asintió retomando la lectura - _El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una esta tua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.__Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había es tado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.__En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba pla teados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Lle vaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas._

— Dumbledore - gritó Sirius y los demás asintieron. La verdad que ni siquiera tenían nada que refutarle al animado ya que ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como él

— _Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cris tales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. __Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revol viendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió en tre dientes y murmuró: _—_Debería haberlo sabido. __Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lám para quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fue ron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. - Lily interrumpió su lectura para fijarse en Remus Lupin quien estaba absorto en la lectura_

— ¿Desiluminador verdad? - pregunto la peli roja y el hombre lobo se limito a asentir

— Ese aparato es ingenioso ¿Por qué nunca oí hablar de él? - pregunto Sirius

— Primero es muy extraño que escuches hablar de cosas que tengan que ver con la historia de la magia Sirius y segundo es porque fue creado por el mismo Dumbledore - dijo Lily haciendo muestra de su brillante intelecto. James sonrío y James asintió ofendido

— _Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.__—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.__Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer tam bién llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.__—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso. _

Sirius se río entre dientes al igual que James

—_Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sen tado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall. —¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fies tas en mi camino hasta aquí. La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. —Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más pruden tes, pero no... ¡Hasta los __muggles__ se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en direc ción a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común. —No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años... —Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGona gall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los __muggles__, intercambia rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. —Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los __muggles__ lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?_

— ¿Eso es una especie de relato de un pasado o algo así cierto? - pregunto Remus y todos atinaron a asentir , puesto que estaban algo anonadados y confundidos.

— _Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mu cho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón? —¿Un qué? —Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los __muggles__ que me gusta mucho._

Los tres merodeadores y Lily rieron entre dientes . Dumbledore y sus ocurrencias

—_No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la pro fesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido..._ _—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una perso na sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿ver dad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort._ _—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profe sora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo._

— Yo no sabía eso - dijo Sirius

— Ninguno sabía Canuto , parece que aquí vamos a… descubrir cosas que tal vez no debamos - dijo Remus

James miró temeroso a Lily de que un momento a otro su curiosidad se dispersara y fuera a poner una cara de furia y los regañara por leer el libro pero parecía encimada en sus pensamientos

— _Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve._ _—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos._ _—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tan to desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras._

Sirius se lanzó a reír al igual que Lily sorprendiéndolos a todos

— Wow peli roja este libro me asusta - dijo y Lily sonrío con sorna ya que algo parecido había dicho ella hace un día cuando habían comenzando a leer el libro

— Wow no pensé que viviría para ver como un libro asustaba a Sirius , yo pensé que eran ellos los asustado - dijo causando carcajadas por parte de James y Remus. Sirius frunció el ceño y luego sonrío

— Continúa peli roja , mientras yo pienso como vengarme - dijo y Lily rodó los ojos

_— La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, an tes de hablar. —Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo? Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera ra zón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dum bledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos de cían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. —Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... es tán... bueno, que están muertos. - _Lily se detuvo de leer abruptamente. Allí ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas y emociones mezcladas como para asimilar

Primero mencionaban a Lily y James , efectivamente eran los padres de Harry , y luego.. muertos

Lily suspiro y le paso el libro a Remus

— L-lo siento yo yo no no puedo seguir leyendo - dijo sollozando y James la acuno en su pecho.

— Sabía que no debíamos haber leído este libro, olvídalo lunático no leas - dijo James enojado porque Lily estuviera llorando. Nada le gustaba menos que eso.

— N-no James yo.. yo quiero saber , quiero continuar , quiero continuar hasta el final - dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido

— Pero oye Evans .. esto es .. - Sirius no tenía palabras. El sólo hecho de pensar que su mejor amigo estuviera muerto… era .. era simplemente horrible.

— Lily no tienes por que hacer esto - dijo Remus

— Oye Lupin mejor cállate y ponte a leer - dijo la peli roja frunciendo el ceño haciendo que los demás sonrieran

— Como usted mande mi capitán - dijo causando una sonrisa en Lily quien se sentía nadando en la profundidad de la nada , se sentía extraña , estar entre los brazos de James , descubrir que sería el padre de su hijo , que la este acunando de esa manera tan protectora , le estaba llenando la boca del estomago a Lily de puras mariposas.

— _Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. —Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... __Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó. —Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Na die sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo ma tarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. —¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGona gall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre to das las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo? —Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas._

— Wow… jamás pensé que MacGonagall llorara por mi - dijo James ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de la peli roja que se encontraba allí y una risa de Sirius

— _Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo exa minaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y nin gún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo: —Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no? —Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, te nía que venir precisamente aquí. —He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora._

— ¿Qué? - gritó Lily sobresaltando a los merodeadores

— ¿Qué pasa Lily? - dijo James notando que unas cuantas miradas de chicos que pasaban por allí se posaban en ellos.

— Perdon , pero.. jamás imagine tener un hijo y menos que mi hijo se quedara con la insufrible de mi hermana - dijo y Remus abrió la boca sorprendido

— ¿No decía que la extrañabas? - pregunto el hombre lobo

— Eso no significa que no sea insufrible - dijo encogiendose de hombros haciendo que los demás ríeran

— _¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidien do caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí! —Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con fir meza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta. —¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, vol viendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprende ría que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre._

Una risa se filtro en la voz de Lupin

— Ironías , estoy leyendo un libro sobre él - dijo Remus volviendo a retomar su lectura -_Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy se ria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo? La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: —Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a lle gar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry. —Hagrid lo traerá. —¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan im portante como eso? —A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore. —No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso? Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos._

— Wow una moto voladora - dijo emocionado Sirius puesto que siempre había sido su sueño haber tenido una

— _La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas. _—_Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dón de conseguiste esa moto? _—_Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras habla ba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor._

Remus sonrío tras el libro , ya se esperaba la reacción de su amigo animago

— !Al fin aparezco damas y caballeros! Y nada más y nada menos que con una moto , wow , ya me venía haciendo la idea de que ustedes me abandonaban o algo así, pero claro ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? , si soy irresistible , guapo - Sirius se vio interrumpido por una mano golpeando su cabeza

— Auch ¿Quién fue? - pregunto sobándose su cabeza

— Además eres insufrible, irritante , desesperante y ególatra - dijo Lily sonriendo haciendo que James se riera

— Ríanse , pero yo tengo una mota y ustedes no - dijo sacando la lengua en un gesto infantil

— Ya cállate Canuto quiero seguir escuchando - dijo James

—_¿No ha habido problemas por allí? —No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los __muggles__ comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol. Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, pro fundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago. —¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall. —Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. —¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? —Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagra ma perfecto del metro de Londres. _

— Wow que interesante , quiero una cicatriz - dijo Sirius

— Cállate - dijo James sonriendo y Sirius entrecerró los ojos enojado

_Ya verán cuando yo lea , quien me interrumpa lo tiro de su escoba y a la peli roja le tiño el cabello de rubio - pensó enojado_

Remus resopló y sigió leyendo

— _Bueno, déjalo aquí, Ha grid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley —¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Ha grid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido. —¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a des pertar a los __muggles__! —Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y Ja mes muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con __muggles__... —Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que ha bía enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y lue go volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosa mente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. _—_Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones. —Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devol ver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y de sapareció en la noche. —Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda res puesta. Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcio nar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor ana ranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4. —Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció. Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La ca lle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!»._

— Wow - dijeron los 4 en unisono

— Ese es el fin del primer capítulo - dijo Remus cerrando el libro

— Al menos ya sabemos por que el título - dijo Sirius

— Si.. y éste… - empezó a decir Lily intentando encontrar las palabras exactas

— ¿Qué pasa Evans? - pregunto Sirius

— ¿Ustedes dijeron que encontraron el libro en el bosque prohibido verdad? - pregunto y los 3 asintieron

Lily se separo de James y de un saltó se paro del sillón sobresaltando a todos

— ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Sirius

— Varias cosas, una de ellas es que nos saltamos la cena , otra de ellas es que ya son las 12 y la última pero no menos importante , James Potter saca tu capa de invisibilidad , vamos al bosque prohibido - dijo y los 3 merodeadores se miraron entre sí con un solo pensamiento

_¿Quién era y que le hizo a Lily Evans?_

_

* * *

_

_Bueno aquí el 4 y ultimo capítulo que subo en un día!_

_Wow jamas escribi tanto en mi vida! _

_Bueno gracias a los que se han tomado un tiempito en leer mi historia y espero que les guste :)_

_Como veran puse algo de amor en mis OC (Simplemente no lo puedo evitar)_

_Espero sus reviews para animarme a continuar la historia lo más pronto posible :)_

_Les mando abrazos de hombre lobo al estilo Lupin :D_


	5. Sirius Black 4 ever

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**5- Sirius Black 4 ever_  
_**

─ Lily ya son las 12 es tarde , está oscuro y debe de hacer mucho frío alla afuera , es peligroso andar por el bosque a esta hora , ¿mejor lo dejamos para mañana si? - pregunto James intentando razonar con ella aunque sabía que sería un caso perdido.

Cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no habría quien se la saque

Sirius resoplo burlón y Remus suspiro

─ Venga ya Potter deja de hacer el papel de novio sobre protector y vayamos - dijo Lily y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sus mejillas se sonrojaron haciendo que Sirius se carcajeara y James sonriera anchamente

─ ¿Novio sobre protector eh? ¿entonces que? ¿somos novios? - pregunto con una sonrisa radiante y un creciente latir en su corazón de tan sólo pensarlo

─ ¿Qué decía? .. ah si vamos - dijo jalando el brazo de su mejor amigo Remus llevándolo escaleras abajo mientras éste suspiraba resignado.

─ ¿Cuándo piensas decirle que te gusta? - pregunto éste cansado de la actitud de su amiga. Ésta dio un respingo y le tapo la boca

─ Cállate bobo te poda oir - dijo y Remus sonrío

─ Sería buena idea , así los dos se dejan de bobadas - dijo

Lily no tubo tiempo de pensar a que se refería con que los dos dejaran de bobadas por que enseguida el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y salieron Sirius y James con la capa en la mano.

─ Bien , vamos al bosque , buscamos lo que sea que Lily quiera encontrar allí y volvemos rápido - dijo mientras pasaba la manta sobre Lily y luego los 4 merodeadores se cubrieron con ella

─ Oye James yo no necesito la capa soy prefecta - dijo y James resoplo

─ ¿Y eso que? Ser prefecta no te protegerá de un resfriado - dijo y sintió una risita proveniente de su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba Sirius así que le dio un codazo haciendo que este aullara

─ Oye eso dolió - dijo pero enseguida se callo y miró fijamente al bosque

Lily alzó una ceja

─ ¿Qué demonios te ocurre Black? - pregunto y Sirius se acercó más al bosque olvidando por completo la paca.

─ Se ha vuelto loco - dijo James acercándose hacia Sirius

─ Oye Canuto ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Remus

─ Creí.. creí ver una luz , pero , son cosas mías , estoy loco - dijo y un chillido lo sobresalto

─ Cállate Evans , es de medianoche - dijo Sirius pero esta rodó los ojos y señalo un punto fijo cerca de donde se encontraban

─ ¿Qué viste Lily? - pregunto James

─ Sirius ¿Dónde viste la luz? - pregunto Lily ignorando la pregunta formulada por James

─ Pues… cerca de ese árbol , donde yo estaba antes , ya saben , de donde me cayo el libro del cielo y .. - se detuvo al volver a ver la luz. Y esta vez todos la vieron

─ Vayamos a ver - dijeron Remus y James a la vez

Los 4 se acercaron a donde habían visto la luz pero no encontraron nada

─ ¿Qué rayos? , yo pensé que podría encontrar algo por aquí y .. !auch! - exclamo la peli roja

─ ¿Lily estas bien? - pregunto preocupado James.

Lily se hubiese sonrojado de ser conciente de las palabras de James pero se quedo mirando el libro con el que se había tropezado.

Lo tomo en sus manos mientras se levantaba.

Los merodeadores la miraban incrédula y luego Sirius silbó.

─ Wow Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix - leyó el titulo del libro que cargaba Lily

Remus y James dieron un respingo ante la mención del nombre de la Orden del Fenix

─¿C-como es que saben de la Orden del Fenix? - pregunto James

─ Sirius creo que te gustare ver esto - dijo Lily ignorando otra vez la pregunta de James y pasándole el libro a Sirius quien lo miro con detenimiento preguntándose a que se refería la peli roja

─ No lo entiendo ¿Qué me debe gustar? - pregunto y la peli roja resoplo

─ Dale vuelta - dijo y enseguida Sirius lo hizo y abrió los ojos como platos

─ ¿Qué pasa Canuto? - pregunto James

─ "Sirius Black 4 ever" dice la parte de atrás con letra a mano - dijo y James se carcajeo

─ Tienes fans hasta en el futuro mundo muggle - dijo ganándose un golpe por parte de Lily una risa de Remus y una sonrisa ególatra de Sirius

─ No le alimentes el autoestima por favor - pidió Lily y James sonrío

─ Pero aca dice que es el 5to libro - dijo Remus y todos se sorprendieron

─¿5to? ¿Cuánto pueden haber? - pregunto Sirius indignado

_Tantos libros es insano - pensaba_

─ Nose pero no leeremos nada hasta no encontrar los otro y terminar éste , ya es tarde , vamos a la sala común , luego nos preocupamos por encontrar el resto - dijo y los merodeadores asintieron volviendo a meterse bajo la capa de invisibilidad y yendo hacia el castillo.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Te digo Harry que pareciera que estuviéramos atascados - dijo Hermione con exasperación

─ ¿Atascados en donde? - pregunto Luna sentándose en el comedor junto a sus amigos

─ Pues Ginny y yo hemos notado que vamos lento, es decir , las horas pasan más lento de lo normal , las clases son repetitivas , todo parece más … - no concluyó ya que Luna sonrío

─ Vaya pensé que eran ideas mías , si , fue extraño , ayer estaba revisando un trabajo que hise en 1 año sobre la piedra filosofal y ahora está en blanco , blanco , no tenía nada , es decir si tenía que era la piedra y todas esas chorradas , pero no salía de nada de cómo Harry la recupero ni nada - dijo

─ Es como si estuviéramos retrocediendo - dijo Ginny y Harry resoplo

─ Basta yo las 3 , bastante tengo con que Ron también piense que todo va más lento , es sólo el cansancio , el aburrimiento y Luna capas te jugaron una broma - dijo Harry levantándose del comedor para ir a su entrenamiento de Quidditch

─ Ginny tu novio es un cabeza dura - dijo Hermione y la peli roja suspiro

─ Lose - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Al llegar a la sala común se volvieron a sentar en el sillón sumergidos en un gran silencio. Los 4 parecían pensativos.

Por la mente de Remus estaba el escrito muggle de Sirius 4 ever. Aquello era extraño.

Sirius por su parte se debatía entre la curiosidad de saber porque el libro 5to le llamaba tanto la atención y feliz por tener una moto en un futuro

Lily y James sólo pensaban en lo que habían leído de su muerte.

Remus carraspeo llamando la atención de todos

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el resto de los capítulos que nos faltan? - pregunto Remus y Lily suspiro.

─ Nose , si saltamos algo será como quedarse a la mitad de un libro , así que yo diría que lo leyéramos todo - dijo y Sirius asintió de acuerdo con ella

─ Yo opino lo mismo - dijo mientras que a unísono con la peli roja decía - escalofriante

Los 4 rieron y Lily se relajo en el sillón recostando su cabeza en el hombro de James quien se sorprendió gratamente y la atrajo hacia él como había hecho anteriormente

─ Chicos mañana hay clases - dijo Lily

─ No tengo sueño - dijo Sirius

─Ni yo - concedió Lily

Los 4 suspiraron y sonrieron

─ Vale , ¿Qué mejor remedio para el sueño que un libro? - pregunto James y todos asintieron

─ ¿Quién lee? - pregunto Lily

─ Yo quiero - dijo James mientras tomaba el libro y lo ponía sobre sus piernas sin molestar a Lily quien descansaba en su hombro cómodamente

─ Bueno , el vidrio que se desvaneció es el título del segundo capítulo , extraño título , aja y Sirius no interrumpas - dijo y al ver la mueca de ofendido que puso su amigo se río - bueno empiezo.. _Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cam biado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las omi nosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimo nio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño._

_Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmien do en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día. —¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!_

_Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta. —¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en di rección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fo gón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo an teriormente _

─ Le gusta mi moto - sonrío satisfecho Sirius y Lily resoplo

─ Menos mal que aún no tienes esa moto porque podría ir y descuartizarla - dijo Lily haciendo que Remus y James ríeran y Sirius resoplara

─ Sigue Cornamenta - dijo ofendido

─ Vale , sin peleas , prosigo…_Su tía volvió a la puerta. —¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.—Casi —respondió Harry —Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy Harry gimió. —¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta. —Nada, nada... El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidar lo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus cal cetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso._

─ Iuug - chilló Lily y al percatarse de la mirada enternecida de James en ella se sonrojo

─ Bueno chicos dejen los arrumacos para Hogsmeade , hay mentes puras presentes - dijo Sirius y Lily le lanzó una mirada envenenada mientras sentía sus mejillas arder

─ Para tu información no estamos haciendo ningun arrumaco y mentes puras, si claro - dijo Lily y James la miró con un puchero demasiado tierno para los ojos de Lily quien se limito a mirar el libro como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta

─ Yo pense que estabamos haciendo arrumacos - dijo James en tono dulce y Lily sonrío y le pego en el pecho

─ Ya Potter ponte a leer - dijo y James sonrío

─ Si mi capitan… _ Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las esca leras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía._

─ Voy a matar a Petunia - gritó colérica Lily

!Ese era el colmo! Dejar dormir a un pobre niño de 10 años en una alacena llena de arañas

James sonrío enternecido y beso sus cabellos haciendola relajara un poco

─ Shh despertaras a todo Hogwarts - dijo y la peli roja suspiro mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el pecho de James

─ _Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la co cina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cum pleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el or denador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejerci cio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido. - _Lily estubo a punto de replicar pero desistió en ello y prefirió guardar sus comentarios para otro momento_ - Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que real mente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo ne gro y ojos de color verde brillante. - _James detubo de leer y acaricio los cabellos de la peli roja - como los tuyos - dijo haciéndola sonrojar

─ Remus lee tú y yo me acurruco en tu pecho y nos miramos como bobos ¿vale? - pregunto Sirius ganándose una mirada dividida entre reproche y diversión por parte de Remus

─ No gracias, prefiero a las mujeres - dijo y Sirius hizo una mueca ofendida

James carraspeo para seguir leyendo

─ _Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de to das las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recor daba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho. —En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas. «No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley. Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino. —¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal._

_Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados. - una carcajada proveniente de los 3 oyentes le hizo fruncir el ceño_

─ Idéntico a Cornamenta - dijo Sirius entre risas

─ Oye tu también te ríes - dijo frunciendo el ceño a una Lily divertida

─ Pues.. si , porque… oh vamos admítelo es divertido - dijo y le regalo su mejor sonrisa a la que James no pudo resistirse y le regreso

─ Vale , luego de haberles servido de payaso personal , continuo , gracias .._Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley pare cía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca. Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció. —Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su pa dre—. Dos menos que el año pasado. —Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá. —Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, po niéndose rojo. Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si vol caba la mesa. Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápi damente: —Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salga mos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente. —Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y.. —Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia. —Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y co gió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien. Tío Vernon rió entre dientes. —El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a co gerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que es taba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el or denador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un re loj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió. enfadada y preocupada ala vez. —Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry. La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dud ley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido._

─ Pobresito - dijo Lily y James asintió con un suspiro

─ Ese cerdo con patas si es caprichoso, mira que tener treinta y nueve regalos, vaya yo sería feliz , además tengo una duda ¿Dónde está Remus? ¿se cansaron de él verdad? - pregunto divertido y Remus resoplo indignado

─ No seas idiota no nos cansamos de Remus , seguro sale después , ¿Además tu que hablas? , sólo mencionan tu moto - dijo y James sonrío al ver la cara de poker de Sirius

_Touche_

─ _Sigamos…__—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mi rando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a __Tibbles__, __Snowy__, el __Señor Paws__ o __Tufty__. —Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon. —No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico. Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensa ran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano. —¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne? —Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia. —Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Po dría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón. —¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó. —No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escu charon. —Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche... —El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo..._

─ ¿El coche es nuevo? Oh por Merlín , ese señor tiene la cabeza hueca de verdad - comentó Remus y Lily asintió de acuerdo con su amigo

─_Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retor cía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. —Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo. —¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre. Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. —¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono de sesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dud ley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico fla cucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato. Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry. —Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad. —No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad... Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba. En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry vol viera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tije ras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dud ley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la no che sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que an tes de que su tía lo cortara. - James interrumpió su propio relato riendose _

─ Ojala hubiese podido hacer eso yo de pequeño, me hubiese librado de unos cuantos cortes de mamá - dijo produciendo carcajadas en general

─ Si, tu pelo no tiene remedio - dijo Lily sonriendo.

James sonrío también y sigió con el relato

─ _Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo. Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabe za, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al la varlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado. Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuan do lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sen tado en la chimenea. Los Dursley recibieron una carta ame nazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cu bos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry supo nía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto. Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamien to, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favori tos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas. —... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba. —Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordan do de pronto—. Estaba volando. __Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:__—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!_

─ Oh que si vuelan , la mía si - dijo Sirius y James suspiro cansado de las tonterías de su amigo pero a la vez feliz de tener un amigo como él. Pocos así

─ Si bueno intenta convencer a Vernon de eso - dijo Lily y Sirius frunció el ceño

─ Bueno sigo.. _Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bi gotes. Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente. —Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño. Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desa gradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibu jo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas. Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería an tes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio. Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Durs ley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no em pezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemen te grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero. Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar. Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscu ro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y la gartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Po día haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía te ner ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vi drio, contemplando el brillo de su piel. —Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre. Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió. —Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley. Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando. —Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arras trando los pies. Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la úni ca visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para des pertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa. De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y bri llantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la ca beza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. Guiñó un ojo._

─ Joder Cornamenta heredo tus toques de mujeriego - dijo mientras se ganaba que un libro cerca de la peli roja le llegara directo a la cabeza - !auch! - gruño Sirius

─ Deja de decir tonterías , nuestro hijo no sera un mujeriego - dijo y James la miró sorprendido.

Había notado dos cosas en esa oración , las dos bastantes prometedoras.

_Es decir que si piensa en la posibilidad de tener un hijo y conmigo - penso radiante mientras sonreía como bobo haciendo que Remus y Sirius rodaran los ojos._

La peli roja se sonrojo y le pidió a James que continuara su relato

─ _Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Na die le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y tam bién le guiñó un ojo. La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mi rada que decía claramente: —Me pasa esto constantemente. —Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto. La serpiente asintió vigorosamente. —A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad. «Boa Constrictor, Brasil.» —¿Era bonito aquello? La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico». —Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil? __Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito en sordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar._ _—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!_ _Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo._ _—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemen to. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror._ _Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían ha cia las salidas._ _Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:_ _—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo._

─ Alucinante habla parsel - dijo Sirius

─ ¿Alucinante? , es u arte muy oscura - dijo Lily y Remus sonrío por la preocupación de su amiga

─ Lily no te preocupes , es poco probable que todo lo que diga allí sea cierto - dijo en un intento de consolarla.

Lily suspiro y James continuó

─ _El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado. —Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio? El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers jura ba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir: —Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry? Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar. —Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que ser virle una copa de brandy. Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. _

─ ¿No habían muerto por Voldemort? - pregunto Sirius y James se encogió de hombros

─ Supongo que le mintieron - dijo y al ver la mirada seria de Sirius continuo - _No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuan do sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un do lor como el de una quemadura en su frente. Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus pa dres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa. Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárse lo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. _

─ Oigan ¿Por qué Remus y yo no somos su familia? - les pregunto Sirius mirándolos acusadoramente

─ A mi no me mires, aún ni siquiera pienso en eso - dijo James encogiéndose de hombros y Sirius resoplo indignado

_Si no me hicieron padrino del niño los llevo con Fluffy el perro de 3 cabezas de Hagrid , creo que estará agradecido de algo de alimento extra - pensó éste_

─ Sigo.. _Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hom brecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de pre guntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los ha bía llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer ancia na con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado_ _alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrecha do la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una pala bra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse. En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley._

James dio un suspiro y cerró el libro

─ Ese fue el 2 capítulo - dijo y miró a Lily que estaba en su pecho. Sus parpados se cerraban y abrían cansada. Sonrío enternecido y le acaricio la mejilla

─ Lily ve a dormir ya son las 2 - dijo y la chica se sonrojo por casi quedarse dormida y se levanto de James dirigiéndose hacia su habitación

─ Oigan chicos , ¿mañana a que hora? - pregunto y los 3 sonrieron

─ Un poco más temprano , no has dormido bien últimamente - dijo James y Lily se sonrojo

─ Yo diría que a las 10 esta bien , ya a esa hora todos duermen - dijo Sirius y los 4 asintieron

─ Adios chicos - se despidió Lily perdiéndose de la vista de los 3 merodeadores quienes soltaron un suspiro y se dirigieron a su cuarto exhaustos

_No sabía porque pero había algo que le decía a James que aquel libro podría cambiarles la vida_

_

* * *

_

_Bueno aquí otro cap :) Sinceramente tengo varias ideas para este fic , pero tener que contar lo que realta el libro es tedioso. Bastante porque me obliga a volver a leerlo _

_Considerare la idea de sólo poner los capítulos cruciales para no alargar tanto el fic._

_Tengo la idea de hacer que lean el 3 , el 5 , el 6 y el 7 libro. Por la simple razón que son los favoritos y los más cruciales a mi opinión. _

_Ya pudieron ver que puse un mini fragmento del presente de los chicos (aclaro.. no estan casados ...hace unos días que iniciaron de nuevo 7tmo año en Hogwarts) ... con ese mini fragmento podran haber visto que si habra algo de cambios._

_Gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos pronto :)  
_


	6. Escoria

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**6- Escoria**

─ Profesora MacGonagall ¿puedo preguntarle algo? - dijo una peli roja con la insignia de prefecto en su túnica

La profesora detuvo sus pasos y sonrío a su alumna favorita

─ Por supuesto señorita Evans - dijo

─ Bien , el caso es que .. bueno todo esto es hipotético… ¿pero un muggle puede enterarse de la vida de los magos? , es decir se que hay muggles que lo saben por contar con seres queridos que lo son , pero digo , ¿pueden hacerse famosos por ello escribiendo un libro con los relatos de nuestra vida? , recuerde todo es hipotético - recalcó la peli roja dejando unos segundos atontada a su profesora de transformaciones y jefa de Gryfindor.

La profesora parpadeo unas cuantas veces para salir de su trance y suspiro

─ Señorita Evans usted se codea por ser una excelente alumna e ir directo al punto ¿así que porque no mejor me cuenta que pasa? - pregunto y Lily sintió hervir su cara y a la vez su corazón bombear más rápido

Sabía que era una mala idea . Remus me lo advirtió - pensó una y otra vez.

─ No pasa nada profesora , es que tuve un sueño extraño, ya sabe , tonterías , pero como no tomo Adivinación entonces preferí preguntarle a usted - dijo halagándose interiormente por poder inventar una escusa tan rápido

Estúpidos merodeadores , pero al menos no inservibles - pensó

─ Bueno, un sueño curioso por supuesto, me halaga que me quiera pedir ayuda pero creo que mejor ayuda podrá obtener de su profesora de Adivinación - dijo MacGonagall y Lily asintió agradecida por que no insistiera más en el tema

─ Bien disculpe profesora por entretenerla , adiós - se despidió cordialmente mientras emprendía paso hacia la sala común.

Al llegar se dejo caer en el sillón sin siquiera mirarlo ántes y calló sobre algo duro.

Un quejido se escucho debajo de ella y ella se sobresalto cayendo al piso haciendo que la voz anterior se carcajeara.

Black

─ Oye Evans mejor es que no te me insinúes tan descaradamente , ya sabes … está James - dijo con una sonrisa burlona y Lily bufó

─ Ya quisieras Black - dijo sentándose a su lado enfadada.

─ ¿Y bien? - pregunto Sirius acomodándose mejor en el mudillo asiento

─ ¿Y bien que? - pregunto Lily

─ ¿Qué tontería hiciste para que vinieras como su hubieses sido poseída? - pregunto con tono obvio

─ Nada , sólo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ese tonto libro - confesó con un suspiro - si es de un Muggle , ¿Cómo sabe toda la vida de los magos? - dijo y Sirius frunció el ceño

─ Precisamente estaba pensando en ello, es alucinante tener una moto voladora - dijo con tono soñador pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía la peli roja aclaró - si, pero , es extraño que nos mencionen en un libro - dijo

─ Bueno olvidemos todo - dijo Lily mientras cogía su varita y empezaba a transformar el fuego que salía de la chimenea en distinto tonalidades de rojo

─ ¿Entonces no piensas seguir leyendo? - pregunto Sirius

─ Nunca dije eso - dijo Lily evitando la mirada divertida del moreno

─ Me pregunto si ese Harry será un merodeador tambien - pregunto en voz baja y Lily bufó

─ Por su bien espero que no, ademas recuerda que tiene una amiga llamada Hermanie que es culta - dijo y Sirius rodo los ojos

─ Hermione - corrigió - y no especificaron que fuera su amiga, bien puede ser su novia - dijo éste divertido y Lily bufó

─ ¿Para ustedes todo se trata de chicas? - pregunto y Sirius hizo un gesto ofendido

─ Para nada , para nosotros , la mayor parte del día se trata de chicas , excepto para James que se trata solamente de ti - dijo éste causando que la peli roja se sonrojara

─ Ya cállate Black - dijo una voz detrás de ello.

Alli estaban Remus y James. El primero sonreía divertido.

─ ¿Quién lo diría? Lily y Canuto manteniendo una conversación civilizada , cuidado James que te la quitan - dijo Remus y James le mandó una mirada envenenada

─ Cállate - le cortó

─ ¿Y Peter? , ya no pasa tanto tiempo con ustedes - dijo Lily

─ Lo se , se consiguió otros amigos - dijo James enojado sentándose al lado de Lily

─ ¿Otros amigos? - pregunto Lily

─ No exactamente , sólo que su mamá le obliga a pasar tiempo con Elena de Revenclaw y su gemela de Slytherin , dice que es bueno mantener las apariencias , y nose como coño lo ha conseguido pero logra salir del castillo cuando se le antoja , se pasa las noches fuera - dijo James y Sirius se carcajeo

─ El pequeño y experto Peter , que picarón - dijo y esquivo un libro que volaba directamente a su dirección

─ Oye Evans mucho cuidado que mi cabeza no soporta otro de tus tantos golpes - dijo y Remus rodó los ojos

─ Mejor vámonos que ya se va a hacer la hora de la cena y luego nos reunimos aca - dijo Lily y todos asintieron

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿Harry que haces? - pregunto Hermione sentándose al lado de su amigo quien veía a su pluma con una mirada acusadora

─ Ésta maldita pluma no quiere escribir - dijo y la castaña frunció el ceño arrebatándole la pluma y escribiendo sobre un pedazo de hoja que se encontraba en la mesa de la biblioteca

─ Oye Harry , escribí mi nombre , si escribe , será ese pedazo de pergamino - dijo la chica y Harry frunció el ceño

─ No lo creo, pude escribir mi nombre perfectamente - dijo

─ ¿De que es el trabajo? - intento cambiar de tema la castaña

─ De la muerte de Dumbledore - dijo Harry

─ ¿Qué clase de inservibles tareas manda esa loca? - pregunto enojada Hermione

─ Ya bájale Hermione , la profesora Sybill es muy buena - dijo Lavender detrás de ella, que venía abrazando a Ron

─ Como digas - dijo levantándose enojada mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

No le molestaba para nada el hecho de que Ron y ella no sigan juntos, pero se que haya vuelto con Lavender si, desde que Ron y Hermione se volvieron novios la chica no paraba de molestarla y ahora que volvía con Ron parecía dispuesta a burlarse del poco tiempo que duro aquello.

Bufó exasperada y se acostó en su cama intentando alejar todo pensamiento de su cabeza pero un golpe en la ventana la sobresalto.

Frunció el ceño al ver al fenix de su ex director.

Hacía ya tiempo que no se le veía por el castillo, más exactamente desde hace un año en el funeral de Dumbledore.

_¿Qué hacía aquel Fenix en su ventana? _

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Yo leo - gritó Sirius cual niño pequeño mientras corría hacia el sillón y se dejaba caer con elegancia

Lily rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sillón a la vez que James se sentaba a su lado y la rodeaba con los brazos como de costumbres.

─ Sirius no te auto-interrumpas - advirtió Remus entre exasperado y divertido.

Sirius le miro furioso y agarro el libro hasta llegar al capítulo que tocaba esa noche.

─ Las cartas de nadie … vaya extraño título, bueno _La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas. Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. _Me recuerda a Malfoy con Crable y Goyle .. bueno sigo…_- _dijo al ver las miradas irónicas en los rostros de James y Remus. Lily en cambio parecía pensativa.

─ Continuo.._Los demás se sen tían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: ca zar a Harry Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resul tara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pen sando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secun daria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido. —Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar? —No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu ca beza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho. _

Una fuerte carcajada retumbo en la sala. Todos miraron a Remus y éste sonreía divertido.

─ No hay duda que tiene sentido del humor - dijo y Sirius bufó

─ No interrumpas - dijo y continúo su relato - _Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Lon dres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años. Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la fami lia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting lle vaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y som brero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrena miento para la vida futura. Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de ma yor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el de sayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregade ro. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frun ció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a pre guntar algo._—_Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo. Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente._—_Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado. —No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy ti ñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termi ne, quedará igual que los de los demás. Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que lle vaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo. Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes. Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo. —Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, de trás de su periódico. —Que vaya Harry —Trae las cartas, Harry. —Que lo haga Dudley. —Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley. Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la her mana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry. Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la bibliote ca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta diri gida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible. __Señor H. Potter__Alacena Debajo de la Escalera__Privet Drive, 4__Little Whinging __Surrey __El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amari llento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeral da. No tenía sello. Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al so bre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H._

─ Hogwarts - dijo Lily sonriendo orgullosa

─ ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que un hijo de Lily Evans no fuera a Hogwarts? - pregunto James burlón y Lily se sonrojo

─ Quizás con lo testaruda que suele ser Tunie no lo dejaba ir allá - dijo Lily y Sirius carraspéo

─ Dejen de interrumpir, mal educados , como decía _—¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la coci na—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bom ba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.__Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su car ta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y len tamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.__Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgus tado y echó una mirada a la postal.__—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.__—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha re cibido algo!__Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.__—¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.__—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma veloci dad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segun dos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.__—¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.__Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la gargan ta y dejó escapar un gemido.__—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!__Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dud ley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.__—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.__—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.__—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.__Harry no se movió.__—¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.__—¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley__ —¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradu ra. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo. __—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?__—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndo nos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.__—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...__Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.__—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada..._

─ Gran error - dijo James mientras Sirius bufó

─ Sirius deja ya de niñerías , disculpa por burlarnos de ti cuanto interrumpías , pero sueles hacer comentarios, algo.. - dijo Lily intentando buscar la palabra correcta

─ Lo capte peli roja - dijo éste - continúo _—¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peli grosa tontería?__Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su ala cena.__—¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?__—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé. —No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre. __—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas caye ron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esfor zándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.__ —Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al se gundo dormitorio de Dudley —¿Por qué? —dijo Harry —¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo. La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitual mente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rin cón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una pata da cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire compri mido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que pa recía que nunca había sido tocado. Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre. —No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo... Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior ha bría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella. A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos esta ban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmo ción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del inver nadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habita ción. Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargu ra pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer es fuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó. —¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pe queño, Privet Drive, 4... Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asien te y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le re sultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respira ción. —Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí. Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se ase guraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan. El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silen cio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escale ra sin encender ninguna luz. Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y reco gería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta. —¡AAAUUUGGG! Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo! Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dor mir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde. —Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompien do las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos. Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón. —¿Te das cuenta? —aexplicó a tía Petunia, con la boca lle na de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo. —No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon. —Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extra ña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tra tando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fru ta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar._

─ Disculpa Lily pero el esposo de tu hermana es un idiota - dijo Remus y Lily sonrío dulcemente

─ Lose , Remus , lose - dijo

─ _El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas po cas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo. Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de que mar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido. El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinti cuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado le chero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora. —¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comuni carse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro. La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz. —No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremen te, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no lle garán las malditas cartas... Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mien tras él hablaba y le golpeó. con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una. —¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! __Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al reci bidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cu briéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo. __—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con cal ma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!_

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Mientras Sirius continuaba leyendo en las afueras del castillo se desarrollaba una especie de ritual de la cual ninguno de los merodeadores podrían imaginar nunca

─ Así que has decidido traicionar a tus amigos ¿y por que será? - pregunto una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras. Su rostro no se veía por que estaba escondido en la sombra de un árbol.

Afuera hacía un frío insoportable pero ninguno de los presentes allí parecía notarlo

─ P-porque he decidido darle toda mi lealtad a mi familia y si eso implica darle mi lealtad al señor oscuro, lo hare - dijo un chico bajo de estatura y algo rellenito.

Una carcajada retumbo por el jardín del castillo

─ Vaya pues bien Peter , creo que has entendido el punto, tu mamá está enferma y nuestro señor puede ayudarla por los cuantos años de lealtad que le ofreció, claro que no lo hara si no te tiene a su poder - dijo la voz inconfundible de Severus Snape.

Peter tragó saliva fuertemente pero asintió intentando parecer decidido aunque en su interior se estaba sintiendo caer en un pozo sin fondo

_Son mis amigos, los que me han acogido y me han ayudado durante casi 6 años y yo los dejo, los abandono, definitivamente necesito unirme al señor oscuro, soy la peor escoria - pensaba una y otra vez el merodeador _

─ Bien , puesto que ya debes adivinar de que nuestro Lord no puede darse el lujo de venir hasta aca sin ser detectado nosotros iremos hacia él , Parkinson - llamó Malfoy a un chico moreno que se encontraba a su lado - llévalo a la mansión - pidió para luego desaparecer en un chasquido de dedos seguido por los otros 10 magos que habían presenciado la escena

─ Espero que disfrutes de tener una pequeña muestra del gran poder de nuestro amo en tu brazo - dijo Parkinson para luego tomarlo de los codos y aparecer en una mansión algo conocida para Peter.

Había pasado por allí unas dos o tres veces camino a su casa. Era la mansión Malfoy.

─ El amo te está esperando , vete - ordeno el Slytherin empujándolo dirección al castillo.

Ya dentro de allí el conocido frío lo invadió . Ya no había vuelta atrás , se iba a convertir en un traidor

* * *

_Bien chicas las abandone un poquito lose pero es que he tenido uno de mis MUY famosos tapones de escritora. Más que todo en este cap quise dejar dos puntos claros. La traición de Peter y el Fenix._

_Chicas gracias por sus reviews y si les puedo ser francas estoy totalmente frustrada !nose que hacer con eso del cambio futuro-pasado! .. porque bien , ya sabemos que la pluma no quier escribir la muerte de Dumbledore y tampoco lo de la piedra filosofal. Lo único que tengo claro es que no signfica que no haya ocurrido. Claro que ocurrió. Pero hasta ahí.. mi mente se vacía... nose que hacer luego.._

_Tengo 2 ideas (todas peores que otras) pero me encantaría su opinión._

_ - Que "alguien" este enviado al fenix para darle notas a Hermione ya que sabe que esta ocurriendo_

_- Que ese mismo alguien ayude a Hermione a recuperar los libros (mucho MUCHOOOO más despues) , pero para eso tendría que viajar en el tiempo y no quiero caer mucho en una historia así._

_Ya que sabemos que Sirius se enamora de Hermione a juro se tienen que conocer face to face ¿pero como? AA! mi mente esta vuelta un revoltijo!_

_Si alguna se apiada de su servidora y tiene algo en mente me salvaría la vida :) Bueno espero sus reviews :)_


	7. Hagrid

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**7- Hagrid**

─ Así termina - concluyó Sirius mirando fijamente a sus amigos y a la peli roja.

Lily soltó un suspiro y se acurrucó más contra James haciendo que éste sonriera

─ ¿Lo dejamos hasta ahí o seguimos leyendo? - pregunto Remus

─ Sigamos - dijeron James y Lily a la vez , ésta última sonrojándose

─ Si, sigamos , pero ántes ¿Lily quieres ir con nosotros a Hogsmeade? - pregunto Remus

_Mierda la cita con James - pensó Lily intentando que no se notara su sonrojo._

James a su vez sonrío recordando con quien pasaría ese día.

─ Discúlpalos lunático pero los muy desconsiderados nos dejaran solos y desamparados , porque pasaran una romántica cita - dijo Sirius sonrío burlonamente

─ Imbecil - dijo Lily aventandole un libro que impacto en su brazo

─ Auch !oye! - se quejo Sirius

─ Bueno ya , mejor leo - dijo James agarrando el libro ántes que cualquiera pudiera reclamar - el guardián de las llaves , lindo título , _BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente. —¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente. Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado. _

─ ¿Qué es un cañón y un rifle? - pregunto James

─ Objetos muggles para matar a manera muggle - respondió Sirius sorprendiendo a todos y él se encogió de hombros - ay ciertas cosas que si me interesan - aclaro ganandose una sonrisa de burla de parte de Remus

─ Bueno sigo _—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado! Hubo una pausa. Luego... ¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO! La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo. Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que bri llaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera. El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos. —Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrifica do de miedo. —Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido. _

─ Hagrid - dijeron todos a la vez mientras sonreían.

Todos le tenían un cariño profundo a aquel gigante , hasta Lily quien muy a su pesar tenía que admitirlo.

─ _Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon. —¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante. Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían. —La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre. - James detubo de leer y miró con un brillo especial a Lily quien sólo pudo apartar la mirada e intentar calmar los latidos de su corazón._

¿Cómo sería tener un hijo con James? , uno que tenga su pelo , mis ojos y .. su carácter - pensó con un suspiro mientras James jugaba con sus cabellos

─ _Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido. —¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada! —Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación. Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón. —De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la es palda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor. Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el inte rior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde. _

Sirius hizó una mueca de disgusto causando que James riera

─ Oye no seas así, quizás a Hagrid no se le de muy bien cocinar , pero seguro lo hizo con todo el cariño del mundo - lo defendió Lily.

Sirius sonrío

─ Lose , ese gigante es otro merodeador más , claro que aún no lo sabe - añadió guiñándole un ojo a Lily quien sólo puso los ojos en blanco

─ _Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo: —¿Quién es usted? El gigante rió entre dientes. —Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guar dián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry —¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las ma nos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte. Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despecti va. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente. El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bol sillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de sal chichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago an tes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña esta ba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comen zó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante: —No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley. El gigante lanzó una risa sombría. —Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe. Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan ham briento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravi lloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gi gante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo: —Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted. El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano. —Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sa brás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto. —Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry Hagrid parecía impresionado. —Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry —¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres? —¿El qué? —preguntó Harry —¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo! Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared. —¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este mu chacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA? Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas. —Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso. Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano. —Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres. —¿Qué mundo? Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar. —¡DURSLEY! —bramó. Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como __mimblewimble__. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry. —Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu pa dre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso._

─ Wow Cornamenta famoso , toda una estrella -silvó Sirius

─ Malditos - susurro Lily por lo bajo haciendo que todos la miraran interrogante - ellos, mira que ocultarle a Harry de sus padres , nosotros , es .. una .. !arg! - gruño rabiosa haciendo que James sonríera

─ Olvídalo, ya Hagrid le contara_ —¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio? —No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último. De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz —¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, se ñor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho! Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia. —¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el conteni do de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años? —¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante. —¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado. Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror. —Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry de bes saber que eres un mago. _

─ Vaya pues… linda forma de decirselo , a mi me lo dijo mi mamá cuando converti a Regulus en un sapo por haberse robado mi regaliz - dijo Sirius haciendo que Lily se riera

─ Si bueno … mi mamá se desmayo y mi papá se quedo una media hora mirando a Dumbledore como si fuera el ser más interesnate de la tierra mientras yo jugaba con la barba de Dumbledore - dijo Lily

─ Mi papá me hizo venir aquí y luego en la puerta del colegio me dijo que era mago.. creo que dure dos días enteros en la enfermería - aclaró James rascandose la cabeza haciendo que todos se carcajearan

─Lo recuerdo , yo estaba llegando en carruaje y vi a un chico desmayado en frente de los portones , tube que cargarlo hasta la enfermería - se río Remus

─ _Si bueno .. __Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento. —¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada. —Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta. Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó: __Querido señor Potter: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Directora adjunta __Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:__—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?__—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derri bar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechu za de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dien tes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés._

_Querido señor Dumbledore: Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien. Hagrid __Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la co gió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechu za en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono._

_Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la ce rró rápidamente. —¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfa dado, se acercó a la chimenea. —Él no irá —dijo. Hagrid gruñó. —Me gustaría ver a un gran __muggle__ como usted dete niéndolo a él —dijo. —¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry —Un __muggle__ —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes __muggles__ que haya visto. —Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íba mos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos! —¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago? —¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y conver tía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi pa dre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia! Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego conti nuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello._

_El relato de James se vió interrumpido por un sollozo_

─ Vaya blasfemia tan grande , mis padres la querían tanto o más que a mi , es sólo que son muggles , muggles como cualquier otro interesado por toda cosa que vuela o hace cosas para ellos ántes denominada como imposible , mi mamá siempre cuidaba de más a Petunia por creer que caería en una depresión por no poder ser como yo , y pues vaya que tenía razón - dijo entre sollozos.

James la empujo más hacia el y beso su cabeza

─ Tonta cuñada - dijo ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Lily

─ Oye que cuñada ni que nada - dijo y James río

─ Aún no , aún no - dijo _—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!_

─ ¿Viste Lunático? , tengo la razón , estos dos salen directo a casarse - dijo Sirius a la vez que se agachaba para esquivar el próximo libro que intento golpearle.

─ _Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como re cuperó la voz, preguntó: —¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un ac cidente de coche! —¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un acciden te de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!_

Que bien se oye Lily y James Potter - pensaban ambos mirandose de reojo.

Remus carraspeo divertido.

─ Este… James - llamó y el aludido sacudió su cabeza y asintió

─ _Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio. La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso. —Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No pue des ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo. Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley. —Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decir te... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte... Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instan tes, y luego continuó. —Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben... —¿Quién? —Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice. —¿Por qué no? —Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se vol vió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era... Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz. —¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry. —No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. _

─ ¿Hace 20 años? - pregunto Sirius

─ Eso es… justo ahora - dijo Lily estremeciéndose

─ Eso quiere decir que.. - dijo James

─ En este preciso momento debe de estar reuniendo seguidores - dijo Remus y los 4 se estremecieron.

James tragó saliva pesadamente y siguió

─ _Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sa bía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opu sieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apo derarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos. »Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hog warts eran los primeros!_

─ Efectivamente - bromeó Remus mirándolos a ambos quienes se sonrojaron

─ _Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. »Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simple mente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vues tra casa y... y... De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta. —Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías en contrar... »Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verda dero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Su pongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para en tonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabó lica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores bru jas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) _

Lily soltó un grito ahogado

─ ¿Bones? - preguntó con voz temerosa y todos asintieron con rostro triste.

─ Esto… es .. enterarse mucho , mucho más de lo que uno pudiera pedir , es .. - empezó a decir Remus

─ Si Remus ya lo se , podría cambiar todo lo que dice acá , pero quiero saber que pasa con Harry - dijo Lily y James asintió expresando que estaba de acuerdo con la peli roja

─ Si Lunático yo tambien quiero saber que paso con Harry y mi moto - dijo sonriendo

─ Vale , continuo … _y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobre viviste. Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría. Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza. —Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente... —Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon. Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Durs ley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su va lor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados. —Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos bue nos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a ter minar mal... _

─ Recordare decirle a Petunia que su futuro esposo es un capullo , idiota - dijo Lily y Sirius se carcajeo

─ Y le mandas saludos de mi parte a su futuro hijo - dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que todos rieran

─ _Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo: —Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y... Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un para guas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permane ció en silencio. —Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificul tad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplas tó hasta el suelo. Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas. —Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe? —Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volvien do más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue? »Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo sufi ciente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. »La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en al guna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasia do débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado conti go, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió. Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había con vertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerra ban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle pata das como si fuera una pelota? —Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago. Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes. —No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan co sas cuando estás asustado o enfadado? Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfa dado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había sol tado encima la boa constrictor? Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gi gante lo miraba radiante. —¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts. Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar. —¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y... —Si él quiere ir, un gran __muggle__ como usted no lo deten drá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Pot ter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Esta rá con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y es tará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled... —¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon. Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid em puñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza. —¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA! Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras ge mía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones._

Sirius se carcajeo

─ Eso es mejor de lo que le hize a Regulus ¿Por qué no se me ocurrio? - preguntó entre risas

─ Siendo Hagrid me extraña que no le haya hecho soltar fuego por la boca - dijo Lily

─ Otra idea genial , ya se con que entretenerme cuando lo vuelva a ver - susurro Sirius a la mar de divertido

─ _Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Ha grid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos. Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba. —No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer. Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas. —Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para ha cer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo... —¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —pregun tó Harry. —Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser fran co, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guarda bosques. Es un gran hombre. —¿Por qué lo expulsaron? —Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás. Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry —Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo._

James cerró el libro y beso la cabeza de Lily

─ Ese fue todo el capítulo - dijo mientras depositaba el libro en la mesa

─ Creo que es hora de dormir Lily no querrá tener ojeras mañana - dijo Remus y Lily le mando una mirada envenenada

─ Cierto , Lily a dormir , mañana estarás hermosa - dijo James mientras se levantaba del sofá seguido por los demás

─ Este.. pues… si , bueno , supongo que nos veremos mañana chicos , chao James - se despidió Lily subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras a su dormitorio para que no vieran su sonrojo.

James sonrío anchamente y siguió a sus amigos hasta su dormitorio ignorando las burlas de estos

_**O.O.0.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Krystal por milésima vez en el día

─ Deja de preguntar y camina - le dijo Carlos mientras la jalaba del brazo hacia una librería

─ Que caballero - dijo con sarcasmo.

─ Lo era , hasta que llegaste a la millonésima vez que preguntaste donde vamos , y me pusiste de nervios - respondió él mientras se paseaba por las estanterías seguido por Krystal

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros

─ ¿Y… Que buscas? - preguntó

─ De hecho es .. a quien busco , pero no la veo - dijo pensativo

_¿Una chica? - pensó ella mal humorada _

─ ¿Buscabas algo Lito? - pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos se giraron. Krystal con el ceño fruncido y Carlos con una gran sonrisa

─ Lizz estas hermosa , cuanto has cambiado - dijo dándole un abrazo.

Krystal desvío la mirada hacia las estanterías cercanas leyendo los títulos

_¿Qúe acaso no hay más géneros que puro romance? - se pregunto rabiosa_

Luego de un tiempo en el que parecía que Carlos había olvidado que ella seguía allí decidió llamarle la atención.

─ Disculpa si me trajiste aquí para ser chaperona o algo así de tu cita , lo lamento tengo mejores cosas que hacer - dijo mordaz.

Carlos frunció el ceño.

_¿Lizz su cita?, si claro._

─ No es mi cita - dijo

─ Lo que sea , me quiero ir - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Estará celosa? - pensó con una sonrisa_

─ Bien , bien , nos vamos - dijo mientras regresaba al lado de Lizz

─ Lizz ¿ya tienen lo que pedi? - pregunto

─Oh si Lito, claro que si , toma , gracias por tu compra - dijo guiñándole un ojo

Carlos agarro a Krystal de brazo y la jalo fuera de la biblioteca

─ Gracias a ti , y suerte con tu chica - dijo sonriendo anchamente ánte la cara de estupefacción de Krystal

* * *

_Chicas soryy por no actualizar ántes. _

_Bueno he decidido que de ahora en adelante habra menos mundo Krystal- Carlos (excepto cuando sea necesario) y sólo algunos flash de Hermione .. porque lo principal aquí es que lo merodeadores lean._

_El proximo cap creo que no aparecera la lectura sino comentarios de ellos. Para hacer más .. ameno el cap :)_

_Yo lo que estoy deseosa es de que aparesca Hermione para así poderme concentrar en la relación Sirius-Hermione :)_

_Gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguirlo :)_


	8. Bobos enamorados

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**8- Bobos enamorados**

─ Lily despierta - dijo una voz cantarina al oído de la peli roja

Nada

─ Evans , Potter entro al cuarto de chicas a declarar su amor por ti - dijo Rose y enseguida la peli roja se despertó sobresaltada haciendo que las demás se soltaran a reír a carcajada limpia

La chica las miro con el ceño fruncido y bufó al darse cuenta que había caído en su trampa.

─ Muy gracioso - musitó enojada

─ Realmente si - dijo entre carcajadas Kate

─ ¿Para que me despiertan? - pregunto desperezándose

─ Para tu cita con James , so boba - le dijo Alicia en un tono de burla

_Cita con James , !mierda! - pensó la peli roja_ dando un brinco fuera de la cama para meterse en el baño

─ Y luego dice que no le gusta Potter - murmuro Alicia divertida

─ No me gusta Potter - afirmo una voz dentro del baño haciendo que las otras 3 rodaran los ojos

─ Como digas Lily Potter.. digo , digo Lily Evans - se corrigió Rose entre risas

─ Ya cállense - chilló enojada la aludida

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Ya Cornamenta nos mareas - dijo Sirius mientras se tapa la cara con la almohada evitando ver a su mejor amigo dando vueltas como un demente

─ Si James cálmate todo va a ir bien - dijo Remus divertido por la actitud de su amigo

─ Si , pero es Lily , con ella nunca se sabe , puedo dar un paso adelante y a la vez dos atrás - dijo éste revolviéndose el pelo nerviosamente

─ Muy cierto - admitió Sirius

─ Gracias Canuto por el apoyo - ironizó James

─ Cornamenta calmate un poco, se tu mismo, si Lily accedió a salir contigo por fin , será porque le gusta como eres - dijo Remus

─ Exacto, ya no te grita ni nada , yo soy el que se lleva todos los gritos de la peli roja - dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño haciendo que sus otros dos amigos rieran

─ ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó

─ Exactamente faltan 2 horas para Hogsmeade - dijeron a coro los dos merodeadores

─ Santa mierda - gritó el merodeador mientras revolvía en su armario

Sirius rodó los ojos y Remus sonrío

─ Oigan… Colagusano no ha llegado a dormir desde hace una semana , y sólo va a clases , el resto del día no lo vemos - dijo Sirius

─ Lose, algo pasa, pero ya sabes como es Peter jamás lo dice - dijo Remus

─ Si, si como sea , ayúdenme - chilló James y los otros dos bufaron

─ Elige cualquiera, te veras bien amigo, eres un merodeador después de todo ¿no?, nosotros nos vemos bien con todo - dijo Sirius dándole un golpe en la espalda - ahora , cuenta ¿Qué sorpresa le tienes preparada a mi futura cuñada? - pregunto él

La cara de James palideció visiblemente

─ ¿T-tenía que tenerle una sorpresa? - tartamudeo y Sirius reprimió el deseo de pegarse en la frente

─ Olvídalo Cornamenta , si no tienes nada no importa , supongo que al fin te animaras a pedirle que sea tu novia ¿no? - pregunto Lunático

─ ¿N-novia? , no , no , no , no quiero salir con el ojo morado, prefiero llevar la fiesta en paz , por ahora - dijo el merodeador más alto

─ A.. ¿Y al menos la vas a besar? - pregunto Sirius

─ Oh si.. y saldré sin una de mis extremidades - murmuró James y los otros dos suspiraron.

Tenían que darle la razón a su amigo, con Evans jamás se sabía

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿Fawkes? ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Hermione mientras lo dejaba entrar a su habitación.

El fenix se poso en su hombro a la vez que le mordía cariñosamente un bucle haciendo que ella sonriera nostálgica.

Miró al fenix sobre su hombro y notó que en su pata había una pequeña carta.

─ ¿Una carta? ¿para mi? ¿y porque la envías tú? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

Es un fenix , no te contestara idiota - se regaño mentalmente la castaña mientras abría la nota.

_Algunas cosas han ido cambiando. Harry Potter no está sólo a partir de hoy _

Frunció el ceño ánte aquellas extrañas palabras ¿para que se tomaría alguien la molestia de escribir eso?

Al ver que Fawkes la miraba fijamente supuso que estaba esperando una respuesta.

_Pero si ni siquiera tiene destinatario - pensó frustrada_

Agarro un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió

_¿Quién es usted? . Pues si, ya es sabido por toda la comunidad mágica que Harry no está sólo desde la derrota de Voldemort_

Ató la carta en la pata de Fawkes y enseguida el fenix emprendió vuelo.

_Mi mamá me dijo muchas veces que no hablara con extraños - pensó frunciendo el ceño _

Hermione lo vió alejarse mientras miles de preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza

_¿Por qué el fenix de su director muerto le enviaría una carta tan extraña? ¿Quién podría ser aquella persona? Las cosas han ido cambiado…_ aquello ya lo había notado ella y Luna , eso quiere decir que.. que habían otras personas que también lo notaron.

Agarró la carta y salió corriendo en busca de el niño que vivió

─ Harry - gritó al ver a su mejor amigo caminando en dirección al gran comedor

─ Hola Herms - dijo el aludido

─ Lee esto , me lo envió Fawkes - dijo tendiéndole la carta

─ ¿Fawkes? - pregunto extrañado el moreno.

_¿Por qué Fawkes enviaría una carta? - se preguntaba mentalmente_

─ No lose , es extraño Harry , algo va mal, o nose si es precisamente malo, pero no soy yo la única que lo ha notado Harry , algo pasa , algunas cosas parecen haberse borrado de la existencia , o al menos como lo conocemos, Harry no puedes negarlo, primero yo , luego hasta Ron , Luna y ahora esto - dijo señalándole la carta que releía el chico

─ Es.. extraño, ¿Quién podría tener contacto con Fawkes? - preguntó y ambos fruncieron el ceño intentando encontrar alguna respuesta coherente pero nada.

─ Hermione - oyó un gritó proveniente de su espalda y volteó para ver a Luna corriendo con un gran libro en la mano

─ ¿Qué pasa Luna? - pregunto la castaña

─ ¿Sabes el trabajo de la camara secreta? - preguntó y la castaña asintió - pues estaba investigando en el libro de Historia de la magia y pues .. creo que te gustaría ver esto - dijo mientras le señalaba una página.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par al ver el libro.

Algo estaba cambiando

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Lily Evans estás perfecta, sal ahora mismo - rugió Kate enojada.

Ya había pasado unos 10 minutos desde que sus compañeras abandonaron la habitación alegando que tenían que desayunar y Kate se había quedado para asegurarse de que Lily no se acobardara , que era justamente lo que estaba haciendo

_Si, Lily sal ahora mismo , si James Potter está enamorado de ti , le gustaras - se dijo mentalmente_

Con pesadez salió del baño ignorando la sonrisa burlona de su mejor amiga

─ Te lo dije estás perfecta, ahora ve por tu chico - dijo empujándola de los hombros

─ Oye que no es mi chico - protesto ella

─ Si , lo que sea - dijo su amiga rodando los ojos

Al llegar a la Sala Común un silbido las detuvo

─ Wow Cornamenta se pondrá contento de verte Evans - dijo la inconfundible voz de Sirius Black

─ Callate Black - gruñó ésta sin darse cuenta que su amiga ya se había ido

─ Oye a James ya no le gritas ni le pegas ¿Por qué a mi si? - dijo él haciendo un pucherito

─ Black eso no funciona conmigo, ahora dime donde está James y ya - dijo y el animago rodó los ojos

─ Está esperándote en el portón de salida - dijo y ella se dirigió hacia allá pero una voz la detuvo - Lily te ves linda - dijo sonriendo anchamente

─ Gracias Sirius - respondió ella sintiéndose agradecida con el merodeador.

Quien viera la escena desde lejos se quedaría en shock, pero la verdad es que a pesar de las apariencias Sirius Black y Lily Evans eran amigos, unos raros.. raros amigos.

Al llegar cerca del portón a Lily se le cortó la respiración

_Mierda , mierda y más mierda Lily cálmate , es sólo Potter , es sólo Potter , Potter , y yo en una cita - dijo y sintió sus mejillas arder pensando en que podría pasar _

─ ¿Esperando a alguien mi bella damisela? - pregunto una voz detrás de ella haciéndola sobresaltar

─ James me asustaste - le regaño la peli roja intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón , aunque no del todo ya que cada vez que lo tenía cerca su corazón no parecía funcionar correctamente

─ Estás hermosa Lily - le dijo éste haciendo que ella se sonrojara

─ Gracias , y tu te ves bien - dijo ella sonriendo

─ ¿Sólo bien? , auch , eso dolió - dijo haciéndose el dolido

Ella rodó los ojos mientras se encaminaban hacia Hogsmeade

─ ¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero? - preguntó James rompiendo el silencio

─ Sorpréndame caballero - dijo ella sonriendo más aún

_Deja de sonreir, pareces una idiota - se recriminaba mentalmente_ pero sus músculos parecían no querer hacerle caso

Por su parte James se dedicaba a mirarla mientras pensaba lo linda que se veía

─ Oye.. tengo una duda - dijo mientras llegaban a Hogsmeade

─ Adelante - le dijo Lily

─ Llevo desde 1ro pidiéndote una cita , ¿Qué hizo que aceptaras por fin? - pregunto y al ver la expresión de la peli roja se recriminó mentalmente por arruinar el momento - si no quieres no respondas - se apresuró a decir

─ No , no importa , éste … creo que te lo dire al final de la cita - dijo y enseguida se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que menciono que era una cita. Ninguno de los dos lo había dicho hasta ese momento y James sonrío lo más ancho que pudo.

_Cita , nosotros dos , Lily Evans y James Potter , suena tan bien - pensaba él una y otra vez._

Lily notó la sonrisa de su acompañante y desvío la mirada para que no se notase la suya.

─ Mi lady si me permite - dijo mientras señalaba las tres escobas

Lily se mordió la lengua para no soltar un comentario sarcástico que la dejara más sonrojada que su propio cabello.

─ Claro , noble caballero - dijo ella mientras entraba a las tres escobas y se sentaban en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

La gente que pasaba afuera seguramente pensaban cosas cómo

Ya sabía que la prefecta no se podría resistir más a los encantos de James o ¿estos dos juntos?, o cosas por el estilo

Porque es bien sabido que James Potter muerte por Lily Evans desde el 1r año, y él se encargo de dejarlo en claro cuando cursaban 3ro.

Sin darse cuenta de que frente a ellos tenían ya dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla ambos se sumergieron en el recuerdo

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Lily - gritó una voz a su espalda

─ Evans , Potter , Evans ¿Qué quieres ahora? - pregunto la peli roja

─ No, me gusta Lily ¿Es tu nombre no? - dijo y la chica rodó los ojos

─ Sólo dime que quieres , no estoy para perder tiempo - dijo retomando su camino hacia el Gran Comedor

─ ¿Salimos este fin de semana? , la primera a Hogsmeade - dijo él y la chica bufó

─ No saldré contigo Potter - afirmó

─ Si quieres pueden ir Remus y Peter - dijo él ignorando a Sirius sabiendo que la chica no lo soportaba

─ Oh si que alegría los merodeadores y yo en Hogsmeade , déjame pensarlo… mmm.. no - dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga Kate que miraba la escena divertida

_Chica difícil - pensó el león mientras una gran sonrisa se colaba en su rostro._

Para nadie sería extraño o sospechoso verlo sonreír de aquella manera excepto para los merodeadores y para Lily , quien muy a su pesar tenía que advertir que conocía muy bien las muecas del merodeador.

No porque lo observara siempre o porque le gustase , no. Sino porque es muy detallista.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿Desean algo más? - pregunto una voz sacándolos de sus recuerdos.

El señor Greene , actual dueño de las Tres Escobas los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Lily negó a la par que James.

─ Él siempre piensa que haré explotar su local o algo así - susurro James luego se que el señor se fue haciendo que Lily riera

─ Oh pues vaya , pobre , si que lo entiendo - dijo y él bufó

─ Sólo fue una vez - se escuso

─ No, si no recuerdo mal, que estoy segura que no es así, fueron más de 4 , primero fue el aula de pociones , luego la cabaña de Hagrid, también tu cuarto y la sala común - enumero la peli roja haciendo que James bajara la mirada avergonzado

─ Vale, vale fueron más , pero no soy suicida , si algo pasara al local y fuera mi culpa , tendría que ir directo a la celda de Askaban que estoy seguro ya el señor Greene se tomó la molestia de reservar para mi - dijo haciendo que la peli roja se carcajeara

James sonrío disfrutando el sonido de su risa.

Cualquiera que lo viera detectaría la sonrisa de bobo enamorado, pero era cierto, James no paraba de suspiras cada vez que la veía, de hacer tonterías o de soñar con ella, porque para James Potter, Lily Evans sería la futura madre de sus hijos, y efectivamente aquel libro que cayo en sus manos lo confirmaba

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿Qué hacen ese par de bobos? - pregunto Sirius mientras los veía detrás de El Profeta

─ No lose, déjalos ser - respondió Alicia

─ ¿Pero que déjalos ser? , no hablan , parecen dos bobos - dijo Kate

─ Dos bobos enamorados - dijo Rose

─ Si bueno, eso no les quita lo de bobos - dijo Sirius

─ ¿No será mejor que nos vayamos? - dijo Remus

─ !No! - dijeron 4 voces a coro

─ Vale, pero mira que andar tras ellos en su cita es una mala idea - dijo Remus y todos rodaron los ojos

─ Relájate y disfruta de la función - dijo Kate

─ ¿Desean algo más? - pregunto el señor Greene llegando hasta su mesa (la más alejada de todas)

─ Emm.. si , dos whisky de fuego y tres cervezas de mantequilla por favor - dijo Sirius.

El hombre asintió mientras en su mesa aparecían las bebidas

─ Gracias - dijo Rose arrebatándole el whisky de fuego a Sirius

─ Oye , no , los whisky son para Remus y yo ¿no es así Lunático? - pregunto el animago

─ Ya que , si voy a perseguir a estos dos, mejor necesito una bebida fuerte - dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba de su whisky

Las chicas bufaron y agarraron su cerveza de mantequilla olvidándose por un momento de la pareja que estaba a unas mesas más alla recordando su 3r año

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿Qué crees que trama Canuto? - pregunto Peter a Sirius

─ Nose, pero esa mirada - dijo Sirius pensativo

A unos puestos más alla Lily veía a James que seguía parado como bobo en medio del Gran Comedor.

Todo el alumnado lo veía también , por lo tanto ignoraban la sonrisa que se asomaba en los labios de Dumbledore

─ Lily - llamó James haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarla

_Que no se le ocurra , que no se le ocurra , que no se le ocurra - pensaba_ la peli roja mientras deseaba poder hacer un hechizo no verbal y desaparecer

─ ¿Qué esperas? , dile algo - le susurro Alicia al oído mientras ella negaba

─ No caeré en su trampa - se convenció a si misma

─ Lily Evans , ven conmigo a Hogsmeade - pidió y la chica cerró los ojos deseando estar soñando

_No sólo la atosigaba una y otra y otra vez con lo mismo, ahora tambien en público , y frente a MacGonagall - pensó frustrada_

Unos cuantos suspiros y otras risitas la sacaron de su ensoñación.

Volteó a ver iracunda a sus amigas que se reían de lo lindo y a los merodeadores que no se reían , se destornillaban de la risa

─ ¿Y bien? - pregunto James sabiendo su respuesta

─ No, Potter, no , y ya te he dicho que soy Evans - dijo levantándose del comedor ignorando los gritos de sorpresa e indignación por parte de las admiradoras del chico

_Al menos lo intente - pensó el merodeador mientras se encogía de hombros_

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿En que piensas? - pregunto el merodeador al darse cuenta que la chica estaba encimada en sus pensamientos

─ Recordaba el lindo papelito que me hiciste pasar en 3ro - dijo y él sonrío recordando

─ De hecho fui yo el que quedo humillado - le recordó haciendo que a ella se le tiñeran las mejillas de rosa

─ Y yo tube que aguantar a tus admiradoras mandandome ranas de chocolate con posiones oscuras - dijo ella y James sonrío apenado

─ Si bueno lo siento - dijo y ella negó

─ No hay cuidado - dijo mientras colocaba su mano encima de la de James.

Ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica pero alegando que el otro no, no lo mencionaron.

─ ¿Seguimos? - pregunto James mientras pagaba las bebidas

─ Claro - accedió ella mientras salían del local agarrados de la mano - !oye! , se supone que iba a pagar yo - recordó y el merodeador bufó

─ ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si dejo que una damisela pague? - preguntó y al ver la mirada que le lanzaba la chica se encogió de hombros - vale, la próxima pagas tu - accedió el chico

─ La próxima - le recordó ella así sellando una promesa.

Porque ambos se dieron cuenta de eso, de que si, de que habría una próxima y tal vez unas muchas más.

Y mientras caminaban hacia "donde el viento los llevara" como dijo James , ignoraban que unos pasos detrás de ellos, dos ancianitas , una chica de unos 14 años y dos hombres los seguían.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal les fue? - pregunto Sirius mientras James y Lily se sentaban en el sillón acostumbrado.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Aunque el único que pudo notar que aquella sonrisa escondía otra cosa era Remus quien prefirió abordar otro tema conociendo a su amiga.

─ Mejor leamos - cortó antes de que alguno pudiera reprochar.

Agarro el libro ignorando las protestas de Lily de que le tocaba a ella

James jaló de ella para que quedara recostada en su pecho como ya era costumbre mientras jugaba con sus rojos cabellos.

Sirius se acomodo en el sofá lo suficientemente cansado como para no querer interrumpir mucho a Remus. Aquella caminata tras la pareja los había dejado cansados a todos, sobre todo a Rose que no paraba de quejarse de que le saldrían cayos.

Todos los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio escuchando la lectura , mientras a veces interrumpían , sólo cuando era necesario , y claro, la mayor parte de las interrupciones eran de Sirius

─ _Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color par do, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mi rad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» _

─ Recordare comprármela - dijo Sirius y todos rodaron los ojos

─ Oh si , un viejo de … algo así como 30 años con una escoba así - dijo James burlón

─ !Oye! - se quejo Sirius.

Remus miró disimuladamente a Lily que parecía encismada en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida.

Suspiró volviendo a retomar la lectura

─ _Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Mon tones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños __knuts__ de bronce.__—Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.__Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saber lo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba man tener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía._

─ Wow Cornamenta , ¿Quién lo diría? , todo un millonario - se burló Sirius ganándose una colleja por parte de James quien seguía acariciando los cabellos de la peli roja ajeno a la expresión de ésta

─¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho. —No —dijo Harry. —¿Juegas al menos al _quidditch_? —No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el _quidditch_.

Lily sonrío un poco y James puso una expresión de horror

─ Mi hijo jugara quidditch , se los aseguro - dijo él y Remus rodó los ojos

─ Como decía … _—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? _

_Todos allí gruñeron enojados._

─ Ya ese niño me cae mal - dijo Sirius

─ _Hagrid, ¿qué es el __quidditch__?__—Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No sa ber qué es el __quidditch__!__—No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.__—... y dijo que la gente de familia de __muggles__ no debe rían poder ir...__—Tú no eres de una familia __muggle__. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus pa dres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he cono cido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de __muggles__. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!__—Entonces ¿qué es el __quidditch__?__—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo __muggle__, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas._

─ Oh , recordare agradecerle a Hagrid por educar a mi hijo - dijo James

─ ¿A eso llamas educar? ¿quidditch? - bufó indignada Lily

─ E.. bueno - Remus interrumpió ántes de que su amigo metiera la pata

─ _Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a ver te pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encanta mientos._

Lily sonrío mientras jugaba con la varita que tenía en las manos

─ Me sorprende Ollivander y su buena memoria - murmuró y todos asintieron

─ _El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho de seó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.__—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he di cho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago._

─ Oh si lo recuerdo, me encariñe con una de Venticinco centímetros pero la muy condenada no me eligió - musitó enojado haciendo que Sirius riera

─ Oye que si te oye mini Lily se enojara - dijo y Lily alzó una ceja

─ ¿Mini Lily? - pregunto ignorando las mejillas sonrojadas de James

─ E.. si , así Sirius bautizó a mi varita - dijo y Lily asintió sonrojándose también.

─ _Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de don de salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras desti nado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz._

─ Voy a matar a Ollivander por permitir que Harry se llevara esa varita - gruño James

Luego de un poco más de lectura Remus cerró el libro indicando el final de la lectura. Actó seguido Sirius bostezó estrepitosamente

─ Si me disculpan ire a dormir - dijo

─ ¿Por qué están tan cansados ustedes dos? - pregunto James mientras veía a sus dos amigos intercambiar miradas

─ Ustedes no fueron los únicos que salieron , así que si nos disculpan .. - dijo Sirius mientras se iba a su habitación rápidamente

─ Quedamos aquí mañana a la misma hora , adios - se despidió James dándole un beso en la cabeza a Lily mientras seguía a Sirius.

Lily se levantó del sofá con intenciones de ir a su habitación pero Remus la detuvo

─ Oye Lily ¿podemos hablar? - preguntó mirándola fijamente

Lily quien ya se veía venir la charla suspiró

─ Mañana Remus, hoy no tengo ganas - dijo y él asintió mientras la abrazaba

─ Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea - dijo besando su cabeza

─ Gracias Remus - murmuró la chica mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación dejando caer las lagrimas que había retenido un largo tiempo.

* * *

_Bueno chicas ayer tenía planeado subir el cap pero tube que salir así que sorry._

_Gracias por su apoyo y reviews ^^_

_¿Quién creen que fue la persona misteriosa del Fenix?_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_POSDATA: a partir de .. (pronto) no podre subir caps tan seguidos porque dentro de poco empezaran las clases_


	9. Me enamore de un idiota

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**9- Me enamore de un idiota**

─ Buenos días chicos - saludó Magali cuando Carlos y Krystal se sentaron en el sillón

_¿Qué tienen de buenos? - pensó Krystal con amargura_

─ Hola Magali - respondió cortésmente el chico y Krystal hizo un gesto con la mano como aparentando un saludo.

Magali frunció el ceño y miró con una ceja alzada a su amigo quien se encogió de hombros

─ ¿A dónde fueron tan temprano? - pregunto

─ Al centro comercial - dijo Carlos

─ Oh vale - dijo la chica mirando extrañada a Krystal quien no decía palabra alguna.

_Si, hacer una escenita de celos por una vendedora que por casualidades de la vida conoce a Carlos es muy sensato, oh si y más aún si la mujer resulta ser lesbiana , muy sensato Krystal te felicito - se reprendía mentalmente una y otra vez la chica_

El celular de la chica comenzó a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos.

─ Bueno - contestó

─ Krystal, pon rápido la televisión - chilló una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

La chica frunció el ceño y encendió la televisión.

─ Paginas web , blogs y comunidades de la famosa saga Harry Potter están siendo cerradas por supuesto plagio a la escritora , amigos y familiares de la escritora han confirmado que ella no ha hecho otras versiones y por lo tanto las versiones que aparecen en esas redes son un total plagio. Aún no hemos podido tener una entrevista cara a cara con J.K pero estamos en eso.

Krystal abrió los ojos como platos ignorando las dos miradas clavadas en ella.

─ Te dije eran otras versiones - dijo Magalí encogiéndose de hombros

─ No, no lo son , mira Magali no votastes todos, yo le preste 3 a Roxy , ayer fui a su casa y los revise , junto con el 1ro que tiene ella , y efectivamente cambió , no son versiones americanas ni ninguna otra chorrada , algo está cambiando y si te niegas a creerlo es tu problema - dijo enojada mientras subía a tropicones las escaleras para luego encerrarse en su habitación

Al oir el portazo Carlos suspiró y Magalí resoplo

─ ¿Cuándo recobrara la postura? - preguntó la chica

─ Parece que no en un largo tiempo - dijo éste

─ Oye , ¿Qué es eso que compraste? - pregunto señalando la bolsa que traía el chico

─ Una sorpresa para Krystal - dijo y Magalí sonrío coquetamente

─Amm.. una sorpresa para nuestra linda amiga , que considerado de tu parte - dijo mientras soltaba una risita

─ No empieces - dijo fastidiado mietras se dirigía a la cocina.

_Tontos - pensó la chica fastidiada de la actitud de sus amigos_

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Definitivamente no puedo pararme , ve sin mi Alicia - exageró una de las mejores amigas de la peli roja

─ No seas exagerada Rose , si no te recuerdo yo también estuve persiguiendo a ese par , así que ambas estamos muertas , pero vamos parate - dijo Alicia en un susurró

─ Pero mi espalda - lloró la chica

─ ¿Se puede saber porque tanto ruido? - gritó la voz de la peli roja desde su cama

─ Nada Lily , sigue durmiendo - dijeron Alicia y Rose al mismo tiempo

La peli roja bufó y se volvió a acomodar entre las sabanas ignorando completamente la hora.

─ Mira Black nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotras , así que vámonos - dijo Alicia

─ Tu y tu estúpida obsesión por los merodeadores - dijo la aludida mientras se levantaba

La chica ignoro el comentario y se acercó a Kate quien permanecía sentada en su cama en total silencio

─ Hey Kate… ¿vienes? - pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La chica volteó a mirarla todavía confundida y luego se un rato asintió

─ Si , claro - respondió dejando de mirar las cortinas que daban a la cama de su mejor amiga Lily

Luego de salir de la habitación las 3 chicas bajaron a la Sala Común donde se encontraban Remus y Sirius

─ Hola chicos - saludó Rose

─ Buenos días - dijo Remus mientras las chicas tomaban asiento juntos a ellos

─ ¿Algún dato? - preguntaron a unísono Sirius y Alicia.

Se vieron y luego suspiraron. Tal parecía que ningún grupo tubo éxito

─ Si sirve de algo, en la Sala Común cuando llegaron estaba a la mar de feliz y al llegar a la habitación se tiro a la cama y corrió las cortinas sin despedirse siquiera - dijo Sirius.

─ Si bueno, con Lily fue peor … llego llorando - dijo Alicia y todos fruncieron el ceño excepto Remus y Kate

─ ¿Les pasa algo chicos? - pregunto Rose al verlos tan callados

─ Creo que será mejor que las cosas se den solas , conozco a Lily desde que éramos unas bebes y se que no llora por nada , es una chica fuerte , algo debió de hacerle el idiota de James - dijo Kate y ántes de que Sirius pudiera defender a su mejor amigo Remus lo interrumpió

─ Oh yo diría , algo no le hizo - dijo pensativo.

Todos lo miraron con una ceja alzada y el se encogió de hombros

─ Sea lo que sea creo que tendrá que esperar - dijo Alicia señalando las escaleras de los hombres por donde bajaba un soñoliento James

Al percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos y las chicas frunció el ceño

─ ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto dando un bostezo

─ Nada - respondieron a unísono Rose y Alicia

─ ¿De que hablaban? - preguntó

─ ¿De que hablábamos? - pregunto Alicia

─ Si, este bueno.. hablábamos de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, oh si Cornamenta , muy interesante - dijo Sirius obviando que Rose rodaba los ojos

James abrió la boca para preguntar si estaban locos pero Rose lo interrumpió

─ Sirius ¿no dijiste que morías de hambre? , vamos chicos , mi estomago ruge - dijo la chica empujando a sus amigas mientras Sirius los seguía.

James ignoro que Remus seguía en la Sala Común y se encogió de hombros mientras seguía a los otros.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Luego de que las chicas salieron de su habitación la peli roja se metió al baño a darse una ducha para tratar de relajarse y sobre todo dejar de pensar, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Luego de una relajante ducha que no le sirvió de nada salió de su habitación mientras se dirigía directo al Gran Comedor

Cuando estaba a punto de pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda sintió que alguien la jalaba por la muñeca y ahogo un grito pero al ver quien era se relajo.

─ Remus - susurró

─ Lily , buenos días , no quiero ser insistente ni entrometido pero.. tenemos una charla pendiente - le recordó y la peli roja asintió designada

_¿Esperar que Remus Lupin se le olvide algo? . Si que tengo mucha imaginación - pensaba la peli roja _

Ambos se sentaron en el gran sillón donde hace unos instantes habían estado los otros hablando y Lily empezó a jugar nerviosamente con su falda mientras Remus miraba detalladamente cada gesto de su amiga

─ Lily - empezó el castaño pero la leona lo interrumpió

─ No me pasa nada grave en serio - dijo

─ Nunca dije que fuera grave , pero te pasa algo Lily , así que dime , sabes que puedes confiar en mi - dijo mientras levantaba su mentón para que lo mirara.

Lily suspiró mientras sentía sus ojos arder pero rápidamente los despejo.

_No voy a llorar, no otra vez - se regaño mentalmente_

─ Supongo que quieres saber que paso en la salida - dijo y al ver que su amigo asentía suspiro - fuimos a las tres escobas , luego fuimos a Honeydukes , y después paseamos - dijo y Remus rodó los ojos

_Eso ya lo se_ , quiso decir pero se detuvo. No quería ganarse unos cuantos gritos y maldiciones por parte de la peli roja

─ Si, Lily , pero ¿Qué te puso mal? ¿James hizo algo malo? - pregunto y la peli roja negó rápidamente con la cabeza

─ Lo hizo todo bien , más bien de lo que alguna vez pude esperar de él - dijo mientras su voz se quebraba

_Contrólate Liliam Evans - se decía mentalmente_

─ Si lo hizo todo bien ¿Cuál fue el problema? - pregunto el castaño llegando al meollo del asunto

─ Eso, eso fue el problema , lo hizo todo tan.. tan correcto, tan jodidamente correcto - dijo la chica mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puños y lagrimas se resbalaban por sus ojos.

Remus sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado y le acarició la espalda en una señal de consuelo

─ ¿Exactamente que esperabas de una cita con él? - preguntó y Lily sollozo

─ Toda la vida que llevo conociéndolo me ha demostrado ser impulsivo, atolondrado, idiota , ególatra , egocéntrico , fanfarrón , persistente , entre otras cosas y simplemente es otro , fue otro , no se comportaba ni parecido, hacía todo tan correcto, como si lo hubiera sacado de una revista para chicas , o alguna estupidez así - dijo con la voz totalmente quebrada mientras arrugaba su falda en una clara señal de enojo

─ ¿Te gusta? - preguntó su amigo

─ ¿Quién? ¿El James idiota , egocéntrico e impulsivo o el James lindo, tierno y totalmente perfecto imperfecto? - pregunto con sarcasmo

─ Nose , dímelo tu - dijo el hombre lobo

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ James - llamó su animago amigo al chico que comía con desgano

El aludido levanto su mirada del plato de cereal a la cara de su amigo

─ Dime - respondió

─ ¿Qué paso con Evans? - pregunto directamente porque sabía que si se andaba con rodeos su amigo evadiría fácilmente la pregunta

─ Nada - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

─ Nada no amigo, algo tubo que pasar , estás extraño, la peli roja está extraña - dijo y el animago suspiro

─ No pasó nada , hise todo lo que creí que era una cita perfecta para ella, fui inteligente , caballeroso y profundo - dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello en señal de frustración

Sirius evitó decir un comentario hiriente como "Oh James Potter no sabe como actuar en una cita" o algo así, porque sabía el estado en que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

─ No fuiste tu - concluyó el animago

─ No, fui quien creía que le gustaría a Lily , y parece que lo hice mal, siempre hago todo mal cuando se trata de ella, jamás pego una - dijo mientras le pegaba al mesa con un puño ignorando las miradas de compasión que le lanzaban las tres amigas de la peli roja , unos puestos más alla

─ ¿Por qué no intentaste ser tu mismo? - pregunto el chico

─ ¿Estás loco Canuto? , ella no le gusto yo , sólo cuando me porto distinto - dijo y el animago trato de no rodar los ojos

─ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? - preguntó

─ Porque lo estoy Sirius lo estoy , pero es imposible con ella , me rindo - dijo y enseguida Sirius se atragantó con su patata

Luego de que James le lanzara un hechizó para que pudiera respirar normalmente su amigo lo miró rabioso

─ James Potter , eres un merodeador , nosotros no nos rendimos , y menos tú , lider por naturaleza , eres James Potter , si te rindieras no serías tú - dijo

─ Tengo razones suficientes como para rendirme , llevo 6 años tras ella ¿no es suficiente? ¿no ha demostrado el suficiente odio hacia mi? , ya no lo soporto - dijo

─ Pero Cornamenta .. - empezó Sirius

─ Pero nada Canuto, nada - dijo mientras abandonaba el Gran Comedor.

Las miradas de Alicia, Rose , Kate y Sirius se encontraron y los 4 suspiraron , aunque Sirius con más pesar.

Jamás había visto a su amigo tan mal y menos derramar una lagrima , gesto que seguro James ignoro pero su amigo no.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Remus , por favor - pidió la peli roja entre sollozos

─ Lily sabes cuanto me duele verte así, pero necesitas decirlo, estoy seguro que no has hablado de esto con nadie, necesitas decirlo - dijo

─ No, no quiero decirlo en voz alta porque sería confirmar algo tan estúpido como… - se cortó porque una figura entró a la Sala Común.

Lily logró distinguir el borrón de James al igual que Remus pero el animago parecía no notar la presencia de los chicos y subió rápidamente a su habitación cerrándola de un portazo

Remus suspiró sabiendo que luego de terminar tendría que hablar con su otro amigo

El corazón de Lily latió tan rápidamente que creyó que se saldría de su pecho y soltó un sollozo agudo

─ Si Remus , me gusta James , me enamore de un idiota , de un egocéntrico , ególatra , odio con todo mi alma a esa personalidad que se creo ayer , no pudo ser más malo, no fue quien yo esperaba , yo quería una cita con él por ser él, después de tanto convencerme de que no caería visiblemente en sus redes , acepte , caí en sus redes , acepte una maldita salida con él , ¿y que hace él? , me decepciona - dijo y sollozo más fuerte cuando sintió los brazos de su castaño amigo rodeándola.

Sollozo en su pecho incontrolablemente . Ya lo había dicho en voz alta. Lo que más temía era confirmarlo y lo acababa de hacer.

Remus suspiró entre los cabellos de su mejor amiga.

¿Por qué tienen que ser tan tontos? - pensó

Luego de unos minutos Lily se logró calmar y se soltó del agarre de su amigo

─ Yo.. tengo que… comer - dijo la peli roja mientras se levantaba del sillón y salía rápidamente de la Sala Común sin darle tiempo a su amigo de protestar.

El hombrelobo suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación pero estaba sellada con seguro muchos hechizos.

Resoplo frustrado y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar divisó al otro merodeador y a las amigas de Lily. Kate se le acercó.

─ Remus.. ¿has visto a Lily? - preguntó

─ ¿Lily? , hace unos minutos me dijo que vendría a comer , ¿no entró? - pregunto y enseguida la chica negó con la cabeza.

─ Está mal , creo que deberías buscarla - dijo y enseguida Kate asintió saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Alicia y Rose la dejaron ir , sabían bien que de las tres , la indicada para poder calmar a la peli roja era ella.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿Hermione que tanto buscas? - pregunto el niño-que-vivio a su amiga

La castaña hizo caso omiso a las preguntas de su amigo y siguió leyendo el libro que le había dado Luna.

La rubia se encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Gryfindor entretenida mirando el techo.

─ Aquí - gritó la chica sobresaltando a ambos.

Los dos se acercaron para ver la pagina que señalaba la castaña y Harry frunció el ceño.

Aquello cada vez lo confundía más

─ Haber si entendí Hermione , primero parece desaparecer cualquier información de la muerte de Dumbledore , también de la cámara de los secretos , ahora la piedra filosofal dice haber sido destruida hace 20 años , y ahora insinúas que tambien despareció toda información del velo del ministerio - dijo Harry y la castaña asintió - es una locura - completo el chico y Hermione le mando una mirada envenenada

─ Piensa lo que quieras Harry , sólo piensa en la nota , en Fawkes , en el tiempo , algo extraño pasa - dijo y Harry suspiró

Le costaba darle la razón a su amiga en cosas tan descabelladas como esas pero no había ninguna otra explicación

─ ¿Y que piensas hacer? - preguntó

─ Nose , cuando reciba la contestación de aquella carta , veremos - dijo mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

Harry se sentó junto a ella metido en sus pensamientos

_Locura, si , una total locura. Yo vi morir a Dumbledore, yo estaba allí , la varita de las reliquias de la muerte lo demuestra. Yo estuve en la carama de los secretos, allí destruí el diario de Tom Riddle , Dumbledore se encargo de la piedra filosofal. El velo, yo vi a mi padrino caer, es imposible que desaparezca toda esa información - pensaba una y otra vez intentando encontrar una sola explicación razonable _

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Al fin te encuentro - dijo Kate al entrar a la torre de Astronomía.

La peli roja se encontraba sentada en un ventanal mirando los jardines del castillo. Mirando a todas aquellas parejas que se encontraba abrazados, besándose , riendo o hablando.

Kate se sentó enfrente de ella también mirando los jardines mientras oía como la respiración de su peli roja amiga se hacia más pesada.

La miró detenidamente y se encontró con un rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras su peli roja amiga trataba de no perder el control allí. Bastaba ya con haberle confesado todo a Remus , a otra persona ya sería mucho.

─ Lily no llores, sabes que tengo debilidades con la gente que llora y terminare partiéndole todos los dientes a James - dijo y enseguida la peli roja jadeo sorprendida

─ ¿J-james? - preguntó y la amiga sonrío

─ No me tienes que decir nada amiga, te conozco desde que somos bebes ,se perfectamente que es por James , aunque lo niegues , te enamoraste , y mucho , de un merodeador , de un … - fue interrumpida por la peli roja

─ De un total y perfecto caballeroso chico - completó con ira

Kate frunció el ceño confundida

─ ¿Qué…? - fue interrumpida de nuevo por la peli roja quien ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba desahogarse

─ Fue la peor cita que me pude haber imaginado , yo esperaba a James , a ese idiota por el cual perdi la razón , a ese idiota , egocéntrico e impulsivo que me robo el corazón , a ese idiota , no al otro idiota que se transformo en una replica exacta de un príncipe de cuentos de hadas , no a ese idiota , no a ese idiota - susurro llorando de nuevo.

Su amiga trato de ocultar su sorpresa mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su mejor amiga.

De repente recordó algo que le hizo sonreir y a Lily fruncir el ceño

─ ¿Por qué sonries? - pregunto confundida

─ Recordé esta misma escena , sólo que en mi casa , cuando me enamore de Peter, pero luego me rompió el corazón y tu me consolaste de igual manera , aunque creo que yo tenía un pote de helado mientras veía películas muggles - dijo riendo haciendo que la peli roja sonriera

─ Peter no vale la pena - dijo y Kate asintió sonriendo

─ Eso lo se hace 3 años , y en serio que desearía poder decirte lo mismo de James , pero…

─ ¿Pero que? , nada Kate , nada , no lo entiendo , se la ha pasado tantos años pidiéndome salir y cuando acepto es una total mierda , no lo entiendo - dijo entre sollozos

Kate intento decir algo pero no había ninguna palabra de consuelo que saliera de su boca así que se limito a suspirar volviendo a abrazar a su amiga.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Cornamenta ¿podemos hablar? - pregunto Remus sentándose frente a él en la Sala Común.

Ya era de noche y todos se habían ido a dormir, pero los merodeadores no habían visto rastro alguno de la peli roja en todo el día.

─ Ahora no Remus - se limitó a decir el animago mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos y empezaba a hojearlo

Esta vez se habían cambiado de asiento. Sirius y Remus estaban en el sillón normalmente ocupado por James y Lily , y James se encontraba en la silla donde siempre se sentaba Remus.

─ ¿No vas a esperar a la peli roja? - pregunto Sirius al ver que James iba a comenzar a leer

─ No vendar - se limitó a decir él y enseguida un sonido parecido a una risa y un sollozo llegó al oído de los tres merodeadores quienes se voltearon para encontrarse con Kate y Lily , ésta última escondía su rostro entre sus cabellos para que no vieran su rostro rojo

─ Muy correcto, tu suposición - se limitó a decir mientras corría escaleras arriba dejando sola a Kate.

La chica suspiro tristemente y cruzó una mirada de odio con James para luego seguir a su amiga a su habitación.

Enseguida un silencio largo e incomodo cargado de muchos sentimientos se interpuso entre los tres merodeadores.

Sirius sabiendo que pronto alguno estallaría prefirió actuar

─ Dame aca yo leo - dijo arrebatándole el libro y empezando a leer ante que alguno interrumpiera

Mientras Sirius leía James trataba de prestar toda la atención posible intentando no desviar sus pensamientos a una peli roja , y Remus pensaba en que hacer. Ver a sus dos amigos tan mal , le dolía. James siempre lo apoyo con su problemita de las lunas llenas , hizo de todo por él y Lily siempre lo apoyo en todo lo que estuvo a su alcance , tendría que devolver el favor alguna vez y ¿Qué mejor momento que ese?

Sirius al contrario ponía toda su atención en la lectura , porque aunque jamás lo admitiera , la unica manera de controlar todas sus dudas , emociones o pensamientos era enfrascarse en un libro

─ _Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.__—No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De ve ras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuen ta de que yo soy George?__—Lo siento, George, cariño.__—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó _

Sirius soltó una risita y James sonrío un poco. Al fin y al cabo podría dejar un poco sus problemas , sólo por una hora.

─ _Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...? —Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry. —¿Quién? —preguntó Harry. —Harry Potter —respondieron a coro. —Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo._

James sonrío al igual que Remus mientras Sirius bufaba

─ Misma personalidad que tú Cornamenta - dijo el merodeador ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de su amigo

─ _Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los ge melos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea. —Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez... —O dos... —Un minuto... —Todo el verano... —Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto._

─ Esos gemelos me recuerdan a … - dijo Sirius

─ Nosotros - completaron James y Remus sonriendo

─ _Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis he cho... estallar un inodoro o...__—¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos he cho nada de eso.__—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias._

─ Oh , muy buena idea - susurro Sirius sonriendo

─ Bájale Canuto, sigue leyendo - pidió Remus divertido

─ _No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.__—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.__—¡George!_

Los tres se carcajearon y aquel ruido sofoco una debil risita desde las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas , donde una peli roja estaba sentada ocultada , escuchando el relato. La verdad es que al igual que los merodeadores aquel libro la ayudaba a despejar su mente.

─ _Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida_

Sirius y James alzaron una ceja mientras Remus , y una Lily escondida sacaban unas cuantas deducciones , unas tan descabelladas que las otras , pero sólo una palabra se les venía en mente

_Peter_

Porque aunque nadie lo sospechara Lily sabía el secreto mejor guardado de los merodeadores.

─_Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore es tuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Nevi lle. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto._

─ Muy inteligente la chica. Me recuerda a Evans - dijo Sirius y James asintió con la cabeza gacha.

La peli roja desde su escondite sonrío un poco. Porque si había otra cosa que jamás admitiría es que quería a Black como un hermano, tantos años de peleas y risas servían de algo.

—_¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo_

─ Definitivamente me cae bien este chico - dijo Sirius

Lily retuvo un bufido y James sonrío de acuerdo

─_Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pá lido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy_

─ ¿Qué? - gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo y Lily retuvo las ganas de acompañar a coro sus gritos

─ Malfoy , siempre sera un Malfoy y los otros dos siempre serán sus guardaespaldas , no puedo creer que tenga hijos - dijo James y Remus resoplo

─ Lo mismo digo , espero que Harry no se acerque a ellos - dijo y los merodeadores asintieron de acuerdo

─ _Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los in debidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad._

Sirius silvó y James sonrío orgulloso

─ Ídolo - dijo Sirius divertido y Lily rodó los ojos aunque no la pudieran ver

─ _Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgu bre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro_

─ Lo sabía todos los Slytherin pasaran al Lado Oscuro - dijo James enojado

Lily se mordió el labio tristemente pensando en su ex mejor amigo Severus Snape

─ Termino - dijo Sirius al concluir el capítulo.

Dio un bostezo sonoro y al ver que sus amigos se encimaron en sus pensamientos suspiro y subió a su habitación sabiendo que se avecinaba una larga conversación entre esos dos.

* * *

_Sorry chicas por tardarme tanto en actualizar es que he estado enormemente ocupada esta semana._

_Comprando las cosas para el incio de clase y esas cosas._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ya me emocione porque empieza la verdadera emoción Lily/James y los pensamientos de Sirius hacia cierta castaña ^^. _

_Para recompensar por mi falta de responsabilidad respondere unos reviews._

_**angel de acuario** sorry pero el fic está destinado a un Hermione-Sirius . Gracias por el review ^^ _

_**NerwenInWonderland** no pienso poner a Krystal a viajar en el tiempo ni nada ^^ es solo un personaje que inicio todo y en sus apariciones se muestra los cambios que suceden en los libros (y me divierto un poco jugando con sus sentimientos) ^^ gracias por el review :) _

_**Nortia** me alegra que te haya gustado la historia , me pone muy feliz ^^ sobre la longitud , aveces se vuelve un pelin mas larga pero no más , porque soy del tipo de escritora que mantiene un patrón fijo en cuanto a longitud , siempre 5.000-6.000 palabras no más y ademas mi falta de tiempo :( Gracias por el review ^^ _

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^ Nos leemos pronto_


	10. Me rindo

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**10- Me rindo**

─ ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunto Lunático luego de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más rondando por los alrededores

El peli negro se limito a encogerse de hombros mirando fijamente el crepitar de la chimenea

Luego de un largo silencio Remus carraspeo

─ ¿Y bien? - preguntó

─ ¿Y bien que? - contraataco James

─ Sabes bien de que quiero hablar , dime que ocurre - pidió su amigo recibiendo un suspiro como respuesta.

─ Fui su cita perfecta - se limitó a decir James y el hombre lobo alzó una ceja. Mientras en las escaleras de las chicas una peli roja bufaba

_¿Cita perfecta? ¿entonces imperfecta que será? - pensó sarcásticamente _

─ Si fuiste la cita perfecta no veo el porque de tu actitud , James - dijo el castaño.

─ ¿Qué quieres de mi Remus? , ¿saber que mi cita fue una mierda? , ¿Qué siempre que hago algo resulta salir mal? ¿Exactamente que? - gruño enojado con su amigo.

Remus miró detenidamente a su amigo de lentes y luego dio un suspiro de cansancio. Aquello no iba bien.

─ James , sabes que cuentas conmigo así como yo contigo , quiero ayudar - dijo el hombre lobo.

James suspiro. Sabía que estaba a la defensiva. Pero que la peli roja no se le haya acercado ni en un momento en todo el día y que ni siquiera se dignara a acompañarlos a leer. Y los hechos del día anterior. Todo lo ponía contrariado

─ Si , Lunático , gracias. Es sólo que… me rindo - susurro tan bajo que ninguno de los dos oyentes logro escucharlo.

─ ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto Remus

─ Me rindo - se limitó a decir James encogiéndose en el asiento.

Aquello calló como balde de agua fría para la peli roja quien sintió que si no se largaba rapido de ese lugar terminaría sollozando.

Con sumo silencio se deslizo hasta su dormitorio donde se lanzó a su cama a descargar toda su impotencia

Tristeza , dolor , decepción , enfado , más enfado. Era lo que sentía. Quería gritarle en la cara que era un idiota. Que era un "merodeador" , que se suponía que ellos no se rendían. Que .. que lo quería.

Con éste último pensamiento se dejo caer entre los brazos de Morfeo mientras silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla.

_**O.O.0.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿Amo que desea que haga Glufy por usted? - preguntó una criatura no más alta de un metro , con una gran nariz y ropas sucias.

─ Quiero que entres a Hogwarts , pidas trabajo y mantengas vigilados a una persona - pidió la voz de un hombre que se encontraba sentado de espalda a la chimenea en un escritorio.

Los ojos enormes de Glufy brillaron con emoción. Podría volver a ver a sus elfos amigos.

─ Si , amo , hare lo que sea que me pida - dijo el elfo mientras hacía una inclinación aunque su amo no lo pudiera ver

─ Me alegro Glufy , quiero que no pierdas de vista a Hermione Granger - dijo una voz varonil

El elfo asintió pero ántes de desaparecer su amo le aclaro unas cosas

─ Quiero que seas discreto , que nadie se de cuenta , que me digas cada libro que saca de la biblioteca , a los lugares que va , con quien habla y de que - pidió y el elfo asintió chasqueando sus dedos para luego desaparecer.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de aquel hombro mientras era observado por unos inconfundibles ojos azules

─ Albus esto es cada vez más difícil - suspiro el hombre

─ Oh , pero te estoy muy agradecido por toda la ayuda - habló un hombre de barba blanca desde un cuadro que colgaba desde el despacho donde se encontraban

─ ¿Pero porque no Harry? - pregunto el hombre

─ Porque así lo quiso el destino, no sólo Harry está destinado para hacer grandes cosas , no sólo él - se limitó a responder el anciano

_**O.O.0.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿Cómo que te rindes James? - pregunto Remus luego de un largo rato de silencio

─ Remus , hice todo lo que pude , averigüe cada cosa que pude - se limitó a decir despeinando su cabello aún más

─ Cornamenta por favor se más claro - pidió el hombre lobo confundido

─ Con la capa y el mapa me ayude , averigüe los detalles que le gusta a Lily , hace unos meses la había oído decirle a Rose que sino hay inteligencia en una persona es un desperdicio , luego con Alicia hace unos días hablaban de un cuento muggle que averigüe y hablaba de personajes profundos con prejuicios y palabras profundas , y fui dulce. ¿Qué acaso no es eso lo que toda chica desea? - dijo el animago en un tono de frustración total

─ James - dijo el hombre lobo acercándose a su amigo - sabes que Lily no es como todas las chicas - dijo el castaño

─ No, no lo es . Pero desearía que así fuera. Sería todo más sencillo - dijo el animago

─ Pero bien sabes que eso es lo que te gusta de ella - dijo el hombre lobo

─ ¿Sabes? , en las tres escobas parecía todo bien , y de hecho en todo el resto de la cita fue todo bien , pero luego al llegar al castillo simplemente se transformo de nuevo en la Lily de hace unos años , me ignoro se fue , nada , eso fue lo que obtuve de la cita , nada - dijo mientras se levantaba dirección a su habitación

─ ¿Entonces simplemente te vas a rendir sin intentarlo más? -le pico el hombre lobo tratando de hacerlo recapacitar.

Sabía que en cualquier otra ocasión que le hubiera picado de esa manera significaría que el animago se volteara y lo enfrentara , pero esta vez fue diferente

─ Si - respondió el animago antes de desaparecer por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación.

Remus suspiró siguiéndolo. Algo se le ocurriría para hacer que esos dos recapacitaran.

_**O.O.0.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Lily despierta - le llamó Kate sentada en el borde de su cama.

Su amiga se había encargado de que las otras se fueran primero. Había visto el resto de lagrimas en su mejilla. Había llorado anoche. Cada vez su amiga le preocupaba más

La peli roja se removió inquieta para luego abrir los ojos y enfocarlo en los de su amiga.

─ Al fin - suspiro Kate mientras se arreglaba el cabello

─ Buenos días - dijo Lily con voz ronca mientras se vestía.

─ Para mi, no podría decir lo mismo de ti , dime Lily ¿Por qué lloraste anoche de nuevo? - pregunto tomando desprevenida a la peli roja que sólo pudo apartar la mirada

─ Kate.. ahorita.. ahorita no ¿si? - pidió y la chica asintió resignada

Luego de arreglarse bajaron al Gran Comedor. En las puertas del Gran Comedor se encontraban Alicia y Rose mirando alarmadas por todos lados

─ Hey chicas ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Lily tratando entrar pero las dos amigas le bloquearon la entrada

─ Hola Lily ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto Rose en un tono de voz demasiado nervioso

─ ¿Dormiste bien? - pregunto Alicia en un tono de voz un poco más calmado pero que no engañaba ni a Kate ni a Lily quienes la vieron con el ceño fruncido.

Rose se alejo un poco de la vista periférica de la peli roja y le hizo señas a Kate.

Luego de un largo rato de tratar persuadir a Alicia para que la dejara entrar , la peli roja cansada la aparto a la fuerza y entró en el comedor frunciendo el ceño.

_¿Qué demonios le ocurre a ese par? - pensó _mientras se acercaba a la mesa Gryfindor.

─ Lunático - advirtió un chico cabello oscuro mientras señalaba la entrada del Gran Comedor donde una peli roja caminaba con el ceño fruncido.

Enseguida el hombre lobo se levanto de la mesa e intercepto a la peli roja

─ Lily ¿lindo día no te parece? - pregunto el hombre lobo.

La peli roja frunció el ceño más cabreada aún.

─ ¿Se puede saber que le sucede a todo el mundo hoy? - pregunto mientras trataba de alejarse de su lobuno amigo pero entonces otra nueva figura la intercepto.

─ Evans que placer tenerte por aquí , mira quería preguntarte si… ¿hiciste los deberes de Adivinación? - pregunto Sirius ignorando que Remus rodaba los ojos

─ Black , no se si recuerdas pero yo no tomo adivinación - le advirtió la peli roja.

Mientras tanto fuera del Gran Comedor tres chicas hablaban

─ ¿Qué el idiota de Potter que? - gritó una

─ Shh baja la voz Kate , si , cuando llegamos tenía a sus fans encima de él y le pidió salir a Alexa - dijo Alicia

─ No, es que lo mato , hace dos días salio con Lily y ya tiene nueva conquista - dijo Kate

─ Chicas no es momento para discutir , no creo que Black y Remus puedan detenerla más tiempo - dijo Alicia que espiaba por la puerta.

─ Pero - empezó a decir Kate pero un chillido ahogado la interrumpió

─ Se acerca - gritó Alicia - corran - dijo y enseguida las tres amigas corrieron hacia la peli roja ignorando las miradas de todo el salón.

Solo estaban concentradas en una cosa. Que Lily Evans no viera a James Potter coquetear con Alexa.

─ Lily - gritó Rose

─ Muy tarde - susurro una voz al lado de las chicas.

Entonces vieron como la peli roja se detenía abruptamente con la mirada fija en un punto fijo de la mesa. Para ser más precisos en el lugar donde se encontraba una rubia platinada sentada en el regazo de un James muy sonriente.

El corazón de Lily se sintió romperse en miles de pedacitos a la par que sentía como lagrimas acudían a sus ojos.

_No Lily Evans no vas a llorar más por un imbecil - se recordó a si misma._

Dio media vuelta para irse de allá , de repente el apetito se le había quitado. Y se topo con 5 caras contorsionados por un sentimiento de incertidumbre

─ Hola chicos - se limitó a decir la peli roja apartándose de ellos y alejándose del Gran Comedor al paso más lento que pudo aunque sus pies le rogaran correr , alejarse a toda velocidad de allí y alejar aquella imagen de su cabeza.

_**O.O.0.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Lily - oyo un grito cerca de el y se fijo en sus amigos y las chicas. Todos parecían mandarle llagas con la mirada.

─ Hey chicas ¿Cómo están? - pregunto tratando de sonar normal.

─ ¿Cómo estamos? ¿en serio Potter? - ironizó Rose

─ Por tu culpa nuestra amiga.. - vio como Kate pisaba a Alice y esta se quedaba callada

─ ¿Por mi culpa que? - pregunto confundido

─ Por tu culpa nada Potter , nada es tu culpa - chilló Rose saliendo del Gran Comedor seguida por Alicia

─ ¿Qué calabazas hice? - pregunto el de gafas ignorando olímpicamente a la rubia que se encontraba en su regazo.

─ Mira James .. - empezó Sirius pero Kate le cortó

─ Potter cuando quieras ser un insensible , careta , idiota , gorila , insufrible , y andar acostándote con la primera golfa que se te cruce por la mirada - dijo y en seguida empezó a recibir reclamos por la rubia. La amiga de la peli roja la mando a callar con un hechizo y continuó hablando ignorando la mirada sorprendida de uno de los merodeadores - pues selo, pero no incluyas a Lily en ello ¿ok? - dijo mientras salía del Gran Comedor.

James sintió algo en su interior que le decía que había hecho algo, algo malo. Pero no tenía idea de que. Miro a Remus y Sirius quienes luego de un largo tiempo suspiraron y se sentaron a comer.

La rubia contenta de no tener más distracciones trato de acercarse al merodeador para darle un beso pero éste la aparto

─ Lo siento - dijo mientras se iba del Gran Comedor.

Luego de que la rubia cabreada se fuera a su mesa y de un incomodo silencio entre los dos merodeadores. El moreno decidió romperlo

─ Oye Lunático ¿crees.. que .. ya sabes…lo arreglen? - pregunto y el aludido nego suspirando

─ Conozco a James y se que tiene una idea bastante errónea del porque del enfado de las amigas de Lily y pues Lily tiene el orgullo a niveles desproporcionados , esos dos no hablaran , no sino es James quien de el primer paso - dijo el castaño para luego suspirar a unísono con Sirius.

_**O.O.0.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Lily - chillo una moren luego de un largo minuto de silencio en que ninguna de las 4 amigas cediera a iniciar una conversación.

La aludida se sobresalto y miró a Alicia contrariada

─ Alicia estamos en el lago , despiertas a la naturaleza - contestó recibiendo la mirada de dos chicas muy cabreadas y otra que la miraba como si estuviera loca.

─ Lily Evans estoy harta del silencio, no puedo vivir sin hablar aunque sea un minuto , y así será y tu como buena amiga que eres nos contaras que pasó en esa cita con Potter que arruino todo , se llevan peor que en 1ro - dijo Alicia

─ Mentira - contraataco la peli roja

─ Técnicamente si , antes al menos se hablaban , a gritos , pero lo hacían , ahora se ignoran olímpicamente - dijo Rose

─ No paso nada - dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros

Alicia y Rose suspiraron más no dijeron nada.

─ Kate.. ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Rose al ver a su peli negra amiga tan callada.

La aludida sacudió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos y se obligó a darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a sus tres amigas que la miraban atentamente

─ Nada chicas.. creo.. creo que tengo sueño - susurra para luego irse corriendo dirección al castillo.

Rose y Alicia se miran y Lily suspira. Llevaba ya una semana sospechando las posibilidades de que sus conclusiones fueran ciertas. Y la verdad su mejor amiga se la ponía fácil con aquellos comportamientos tan raros en ella.

_Será mejor así - pensó_ mientras se recostaba en el pasto ignorando a sus dos amigas quien se miraban confundidas.

_**O.O.0.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿Qué hacías Cornamenta? - pregunto un moreno sentándose frente a la chimenea de la Sala común seguido de un castaño

─ Pensaba - se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros

─ ¿En que? - pregunto su mejor amigo

─ ¿Qué hacías con Sofi? - pregunto el castaño antes de que el merodeador pudiera responder la anterior pregunta

─ ¿Con quien? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

─ Sofi , la rubia del desayuno , ya sabes , la que estaba en tu regazo - dijo y James suspiro

─ Precisamente en eso pensaba - dijo

─ ¿Cómo.. como fue que llego a tu regazo tan cariñosa? - pregunto Sirius

─ ¿Si les dijera que no lose me creerían? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

─ Probablemente no - dijeron a coro

─ Vale - se limitó a decir agarrando el libro que se encontraba frente a ellos.

─ ¿Vas a volver a leer sin Evans? - pregunto Canuto

─ Si , ya viste que no volvera .. - dijo con un tono que dejaba ver perfectamente lo disgustado que le ponía.

Ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a decir nada y el de gafas aprovecho el silencio para comenzar la lectura volviendo a ignorar a una peli roja que había escuchado toda la conversación y se encontraba recostada en las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas.

Realmente había pensado en no escuchar la lectura de ese día , pero como estudiosa y aplicada que era , sabía que saltarse una mínima parte de un libro le quitaba todo el sentido , además de que saciaba su curiosidad cada día con respecto a ese hijo que según aquel disparatado libro tendría con James..

_James Potter - pensó suspirando._

Cada vez veía aquel hecho más imposible. Además de que en su cuarto estaba Kate , encerrada tras las cortinas , no había almorzado , tampoco cenado , ni ido a clases alegando tener dolores estomacales. Todos incluyendo MacGonagall parecieron haberle creído , pero la peli roja no. No era tonta. Sabía que pasaba con su mejor amiga. Sabía que tenía que hablar tarde o temprano con ella. Pero por primera vez en su vida la peli roja prefirió que fuera tarde.

─ Bien , éste capítulo se llama El sombrero seleccionador - empezó a decir una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos -_»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ra venclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble histo ria y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mien tras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. »La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de po cos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mien tras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry tra tó de aplastar su cabello._

─ Imposible - comentaron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo recibiendo una mirada envenenada del de lentes y una sonrisa melancólica de una peli roja que nadie notaba escondida ,escuchando.

—_Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremo nia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos. Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad. —¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron. —Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que due le mucho, pero creo que era una broma. El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momen to en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Na die hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. _

─ Me sigue recordando a Evans - dijo Sirius sin recibir respuesta. Aquello lo sorprendio y cabreo a la vez. No le gustaba ser ignorado. Pero decidió no refutar y seguir escuchando a su amigo

─ _Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.__Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plo mo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestí bulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.__Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabece ra del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alum nos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudian tes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un te cho de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».__Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Co medor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.__Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un som brero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa. Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombre ro, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos se gundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:_

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. _

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición _

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. _

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

─ Cada vez más ingenioso ese sombrero - dijo Remus

─ _Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez._ - comenzó el merodeador ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos. Se sentía bien enfrascarse en algo que no tenía que ver con la peli roja. Aunque el protagonista fuera su hijo. Hijo de ambos. Claro , está ,que era descabellado siquiera pensar que como estaban las cosas , algo de aquello sucediera. - _¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susu rró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred._

James sonrío un poco y Sirius abiertamente. Definitivamente aquellos gemelos le caían bien.

─ _Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valien te ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya._

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sen taros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Ab bott, Hannah! - todos los merodeadores y Lily reconocieron a la hija de una de sus compañeras más no hicieron mención alguna. - _Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la ima ginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable._

─ Más acertado no podía estar - dijo Sirius y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

—Granger, Hermione. Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el som brero, muy nerviosa. —¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.

─ Claro, tenía que ser Gryfindor - pensó en voz alta el moreno ignorando la ceja alzada del hombre lobo

─ Ron gruñó. Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivoca do y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?

Sirius se carcajeo y James rodo los ojos

─ Definitivamente la falta autoestima a tu hijo Cornamenta - dijo Sirius entre risas haciendo sonreir a Remus.

─ Continuo - gruño el de gafas - _Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtu vo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!_

─ Alimañana - susurro Sirius

─ _Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente: —¡Potter; Harry! Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se exten dieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales. —¿Ha dicho Potter? —¿Ese Harry Potter?_

─ Creo que tu hijo es más famoso que tú - bromeó el moreno.

─ Ya Canuto has silencio - dijo Remus entre cansado de las interrupciones de su amigo y divertido ánte la expresión de Cornamenta

—_Mm __—d__ijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay ta lento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré? Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no». —En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás se guro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu ca beza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? _

─ Si queda en Slytherin lo deseredo - gruño James y Sirius asintió de acuerdo

─ Dejen de ser infantiles , continúa James - pidió el hombre lobo

─ _Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Los tres merodeadores sonrieron , incluyendo a la peli roja

─ _Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!»._

Sirius se carcajeo

—_¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llo rones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!_

Los tres merodeadores se carcajearon y la peli roja se tapo la boca con las manos para acallar sus risas. Inevitablemente aquel viejo director , siempre lograba sacarles aunque sea , una pequeña sonrisa

—_¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés. —Nunca se lo he preguntado __—d__ijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado._

— Sería buena idea preguntarle - susurro Sirius.

Lily se mordió la lengua reprimiendo las ganas de golpearlo y decirle que estaba loco , pero para suerte de ella , los otros dos merodeadores si lo hicieron

— Y morir en el intento - ironizó el de lentes

— ¿Qué nos puede hacer? , está muerto - dijo Canuto encogiéndose de hombro

— Hacernos la vida imposible , más que Peeves - dijo Remus logrando que el moreno guardara silencio.

_Touche - pensó Lily_

— _Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione esta ban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en se guida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)_

Los tres merodeadores se miraron sonriendo significativamente. Todos sabían que tenían dominada aquella materia. Más que cualquier otro alumno , incluyendo a Lily Evans.

—_Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras._

— ¿Qué que? - gritaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo.

Jamás se imaginaron a Quejicus de profesor. En cambio Remus suspiro. Ya se imaginaba que aquel chico grasiento tomaría esa carrera. No era tan impredecible como lo hacían ver sus otros amigos. En cambio la peli roja se le aguaron los ojos pero rápidamente impidió que alguna lagrima se resbalara por su mejilla.

Se había prometido hace unos años no volver a llorar por aquel chico que en un momento fue su mejor amigo. No lo merecía , ya no.

Luego de concluir el capítulo todos los merodeadores se fueron a la cama sin decir palabra alguna. Aunque cierto merodeador se moría de ganas de preguntarle a su mejor amigo si era retrasado mental o que , prefirió dejar ese tema para otro día. Sabía que su amigo le daba vueltas en la cabeza a el tema de la rubia de la mañana. No quería hacerselo más difícil.

Lily con un suspiro entró a su habitación encontrandose con todas dormidas. A excepción de una. Con un suspiro se metió en la cama sin correr las cortinas. Suponía que había llegado el momento de hablar.

* * *

_Chicas mil disculpas por tenerlas abandonadas , de verdad he estado a la mar de ocupada._

_He estado toda la semana fuera de casa , y por fin pude escribir y aquí me tienen._

_Subí un capítulo en cada uno de mis fic como recompensa. _

_Ademas que tube un pequeño problema con fanfiction por dos dias enteros ¬¬_

_Espero reviews. Nos leemos pronto :)_


	11. Nuevo amigo

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**11- Nuevo amigo**

─ Lily - susurró la pelinegro luego de un largo silencio.

La peli roja la miró de reojo y suspiró dejándose caer en su cama

─ Kate.. yo .. yo no quiero .. - empezó a balbucear la peli roja mientras jugaba con su cabello. Jamás pensó llegar a encontrarse en esa situación con su mejor amiga.

─ Lily cállate un rato , ni siquiera sabes que dices - le cortó la otra chica con el ceño fruncido. Ya había supuesto que su amiga había sacado conclusiones ciertas , pero inconclusas sobre su extraña actitud desde hace un tiempo. Pero materializar aquella conversación que tanto había repasado en silencio le costaba. Podría arruinar largos años de amistad.

─ Kate.. no.. no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es - dijo la peli roja en un suspiro

─ Lily .. lo siento - fue lo único que atino a decir para luego largarse a llorar.

Su amiga la miró un rato y luego se acercó a ella abrazándola.

─ Es un idiota - susurró

─ Enamorado - aclaró la pelinegro

─ De la persona equivocada - trató de sonar convencida. Trato de tragarse sus propias palabras. Pero le era imposible. El sólo hecho de pensar que aquello era un error le dolía hasta lo más profundo

─ No.. Lily , es de ti de quien debe estar enamorado - musitó la chica luego de separarse de los brazos de la peli roja.

─ No Kate.. él .. es un idiota ¿entiendes? , no merece tus lagrimas - dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa , más le salió una mueca amarga que no paso desapercibida por la otra

─ ¿Y las tuyas si? - pregunto con sarcasmo a lo que la peli roja negó

─ No, tampoco las mías y es por eso que decidí dejarle el camino libre para que ande con cualquiera , y de corazón espero que seas tú - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Ya la familiar sensación de ardor y humedad en sus ojos se hacía presente , así como el nudo en la garganta. Pero no lloraría. Se lo había prometido así misma y ahora a su mejor amiga. Y si Lily Evans tenía algo, era amor propio.

La peli negra por su parte suspiro sabiendo que aquella conversación giraría en torno de ella, cuando quería que fuera al contrario. Sólo quería despejar su mente y aclarar algunos puntos y hacerle abrir los ojos a su peli roja mejor amiga. Pero como siempre, cuando de corazón se trata , las cosas se van de rumbo.

─ Pues si tu haces eso será muy tonto de tu parte - gruñó la chica decidida. Si su amiga no lloraba por él, ella al menos se prometería a si misma que tampoco decaería en depresión aunque claro, no podía prometer no llorar. Era simplemente su naturaleza. Con cualquier emoción fuerte , soltaba lagrimas. De alegrías , amargas , de tristeza. Y en ese momento lo que más quería era soltarse a lagrimas saladas mezcla de amargura y tristeza.

─ ¿Por qué? - pregunto la peli roja frunciendo el ceño

─ Porque a pesar de ser un idiota, es tu idiota , el esta enamorado Lily , entiéndelo , de ti. Y pese a las idioteces que comete cada día , es por ti. Por nervios. El te quiere - dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica.

─ Pero… Kate ¿y que hay de ti? - pregunto la Gryfindor dudosa. Se sentía demasiado mal por su mejor amiga.

Había leído en revistas muggles , en libros muggles , escuchado de compañeras de casa , este tipo de situaciones. Pero vivirlo en carne y hueso era condenadamente más difícil.

─ Eh , que no se me va a ir la vida , ni me consumiré , tranquila ¿vale? . Es un chico - dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

─ ¿Desde cuando…? - empezó a preguntar la peli roja pero la otra la corto

─ ¿Desde cuando me gusta James? … creo que desde las vacaciones , cuando lo vi con Sirius en Honeydukes - confesó ella a la par que la peli roja asentía satisfecha con la respuesta

─ Bueno.. creo.. que.. mejor dormimos - balbuceó la peli roja luego de un largo silencio.

─ Te quiero - susurró la peli negra a la par que cerraba las cortinas

─ Y yo ati , y por eso te dejar el camino libre - susurró pensando que nadie lo oiría. Mientras se acostaba y cerraba las cortinas ignorando a dos pares de ojos que se miraron un instante y luego suspiraron para luego volver a descansar.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Un grito haciendo eco por las cuatro paredes de aquel acogedor piso fue lo que hizo que una castaña tumbara un vaso del susto y que un chico se levantara de la cama muy sobresaltado.

─ ¿Qué mierda? - gruño Magalí llegando a la habitación proveniente del grito

─ Esto - murmuró una ojimarrón sin despegar la vista de su computador.

La mejor amiga de esta se acercó a la pantalla con el ceño fruncido para luego bufar.

_Otra vez - pensó rodando los ojos._

Ya estaba claro que su amiga no lo superaría en un largo tiempo. Pero no le gustaba tener que estar incluida en sus conflictos pseudo-psicológicos.

─ ¿Se puede saber que paso? - pregunto Carlos entrando a la habitación.

─ Harry Potter - escupió la más alta como si aquella respuesta fuera solución de todos los problemas. Y claramente así lo era.

Desde el incidente de los libros sin retorno , su compañera de piso y mejor amiga Krystal no paraba de marearlos con el tema.

─ ¿Y ahora que? - suspiró el chico acercándose a la pantalla mientras leía en voz alta

_Como ya hemos mantenido informados a pesar de tener amenazas de cláusula. Nuestro blogg les da toda la información sin censura. Y he aquí uno grande. Dos chicas en Manhatan y otra en Califormia han confirmado haber leído algo fuera de los estándares establecidos. He aquí la entrevista._

_R: Se supone que en el espejo de Oesed , Harry ve a sus padres y a él juntos y luego Dumbledore le confirma que aquel espejo muestra los deseos más profundos del corazón._

_J: Luego Harry lleva a Ron para que vea el espejo y en vez de ver su famoso deseo de ser campeón de Quidditch decía que vió a una chica menuda y cabello azabache hasta la cadera _

_R: Es totalmente imposible , la misma J.K Rowling ha hecho conferencias sobre los deseos más profundos de dos de los que conforman el trío de oro. Es imposible que haya cambiado_

Carlos paró de leer resoplando. Toda esa situación se estaba saliendo de control.

─ Algo ocurre - afirmó ante la mirada perpleja de la mayor y la mirada risueña de la ojimarrón

─ Al fin alguien con sensatez en este lugar - musitó la chica ganándose un bufido por parte de su amiga

─ Estáis todos locos , joder Carlos admite que solo lo dices por impresionar a Krystal. Y tu admite que estás loca - gritó mientras salía de la habitación como una bala dejando a dos chicos muy impresionados y sonrojados

─ E.. ignorala, está… - empezó a decir el chico luego de un incomodo silencio

─ Loca.. si, lose , oye… gracias , digo.. es bueno tener alguien que te crea - dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente.

─ No por eso voy a dejar de pensar que estás algo ida con este tema , Krystal ¿Dónde quedo aquella chica que era una rebelde sin causa , que gruñía y maldecía a todo el mundo por los caprichos de su madre? , que siempre salía conmigo y pasaba tiempo conmigo. - preguntó mientras se agachaba frente a donde estaba sentada ella y cogía sus manos mirándola profundamente a los ojos

─ Sigue aquí - musitó la castaña luego de parpadear varias veces

─ No, ahorita sólo está un trozo de ella , te extraño - susurró para luego darle un beso en la frente y salir del cuarto dejando a una muy conmovida chica.

Luego de darle vueltas al asunto suspiro y se dejo caer en su cama tomando una siesta.

Carlos tenía razón. Debía dejar un lado todo el asunto del fanatismo. Que las cosas se den como quieran darse. Mejor era vivir la realidad , y pensar con la cabeza fría era lo mejor.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Entrenamiento de Quiditch - canturreó un moreno recorriendo todo el cuarto para luego meterse en el baño ignorando los bufidos de parte de sus compañeros, incluyendo sorprendentemente a uno de lentes.

─ Quiero dormir - musitó Peter removiéndose entre las sabanas

─ Si, bueno yo .. un momento… !Colagusano! - gritó el de lentes haciendo que el aludido se sobresaltara cayéndose de la cama

─ ¿Q-que pasa? - pregunto incorporándose

─ ¿Cuándo llegaste? - pregunto el de gafas frunciendo el ceño

─ E-este.. p-pues… llegue…cuando ustedes estaban d-durmiendo - balbuceó el merodeador

─ Eso es obvio - dijo James rodando los ojos - ¿pero cuando? - volvió a preguntar

─ No lose - se encogió de hombros el chico

Remus al ver que James seguiría con su interrogatorio prefirió salvar a su menudo amigo quien tenía expresión nervioso.

Había gato encerrado , y Remus J Lupin no lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero prefirió pasarlo por alto

─ Tu también deberías estar arreglándote Cornamenta , eres el capitán - dijo Remus en tono divertido para luego rodar los ojos cuando el chico en cuestión se levantó de un salto para empezar a aporrear la puerta del baño

─ Canuto , baño, salir , ahora - gruñó y se oyó una fuerte carcajada

─ Hay jefe cuanto lo lamento, está ocupado - canturreó abriendo más el grifo para acallar los gritos del de gafas

─ Ya déjalo James , sólo vístete y bajemos a comer - dijo el hombre lobo mientras se vestía.

Luego de unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo a su perruno amigo que canturreaba feliz en el baño, los tres merodeadores bajaron a desayunar ignorando la figura que se encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones con la expresión perdida.

Por su parte , una peli roja recostada en la Sala Común miró de reojo a un merodeador de gafas y dio un sonoro suspiro luego de que los chicos desaparecieron tras el retraso de la señora gorda. Había tomado una decisión. Y aquella era alejarse de aquel merodeador que le robaba el sueño y que según un estúpido libro muggle indicaba como el padre de su hijo. Porque como siempre había dicho ella, más valía una amistad que un chico. Y aquello lo iba a demostrar.

─ Evans ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó una voz a su espalda.

La peli roja volteó para encontrarse con los ojos grises que la escrutaban detenidamente para luego fruncir el ceño

─ Es mi Sala Común ¿no? - preguntó mordaz la chica.

No estaba de humor para aguantar a un merodeador. Y menos al más pesado de los cuatro.

─ Pues si.. pero.. oh vamos jamás he sido bueno para irme por las ramas , así que ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que demonios es lo que te molesto de James? - preguntó sentándose a su lado

─ Ándate Black que tienes entrenamiento - gruñó la chica.

Lo que le faltaba. Que alguien como Sirius Black quisiera trabajar a medio tiempo de psicoterapeuta con ella.

─ Puede esperar - le restó importancia el moreno

─ ¿Por qué te interesa? - preguntó la peli roja

─ Bueno Cornamenta es mi mejor amigo, es como un hermano para mi , y tu peli roja eres mi peli roja favorita - bromeó el chico sacando una mínima sonrisa de la chica quien enseguida sacudió la cabeza

─ Te recuerdo que no hay muchas peli rojas por aquí - mencionó y el merodeador rodó los ojos

─ Siempre le buscas peros a mis buenas intenciones - musitó él y la chica alzó una ceja

─ ¿Eso era un halago? , oh pues.. vale , gracias - musitó frunciendo el ceño.

Que Sirius Black la halagase, aunque fuera a su manera , era sumamente raro. Era cierto que con la lectura habían dejado atrás sus constantes peleas , pero a pasar a halagar , había un trecho.

─ Si, como sea. Oye Lily no lo calles ¿sabes?. No es bueno callar las cosas - dijo mirándola fijamente

Lily quedo sorprendida por el hecho de que le hablase con tal seriedad. Podría asegurar jamás haber mantenido una conversación de más de 5 palabras con aquel merodeador sin que un comentario sarcástico saliera de su boca.

Tampoco sabía cuando había madurado el moreno. Pero así parecía. Y mucho menos sabía cuando habían pasado a llamarse por sus nombres de pilas. Pero aquello no le molesto.

Y por primera vez Lily Evans se planteó dejar atrás un poco su orgullo y sincerarse. Bien que le hacía.

─ Sirius ¿Cuándo maduraste tanto? - preguntó y el merodeador sonrío orgulloso

─ Pues , veras mi querida peli roja , siendo yo el líder de los merodeadores tengo que ser el que controle que hagan bien los hechizos contra Quejicus - empezó a decir el moreno pero la peli roja le golpeó el brazo con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios

─ Oye no lo arruines - se quejó y el merodeador sonrío

─ Vamos a desayunar y luego vas a verme a jugar - propuso o mando. Lily no supo diferenciar

─ No me gusta el Quiditch - le recordó dejándose llevar hasta el Gran Comedor ignorando las miradas envenenadas de las fans de Sirius y las miradas confusas de los chicos y hasta algunos profesores.

Porque ver a Sirius Black manteniendo una conversación civilizada con Lily Evans , era sin duda , extraño. Por no mencionar imposible.

─ No importa , vas a ir a verme y luego me contaras que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza - dijo tocando su sien haciendo que ella rodara los ojos mientras se sentaban en la mesa Gryfindor ignorando tres pares de ojos abiertos de par en par.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Alicia pellízcame - pidió Rose a su morena amiga que miraba la escena con la boca abierta y los ojos apunto de salirse de sus cuencas

─ Esto es .. - empezó a decir Alicia pero Kate completó su frase

─ Ridículo - dijo y las otras dos se miraron fugazmente y luego suspiraron.

─ No iba a decir precisamente eso, pero también cuenta - dijo Alicia

─ ¿No se supone que debía de estar con Potter? - pregunto Rose para luego soltar un quejido de dolor ante la pisada de su morena amiga.

─ Se suponía - murmuró la pelinegra ajena a las miradas de sus otras dos amigas

Mientras tanto en los campos de Quiditch un capitán caminaba de un lado a otro soltando injurios contra su mejor amigo desparecido.

─ Cálmate Cornamenta - pidió su lobuno amigo quien había asistido a ver las prácticas

─ Cierto capitán ya sabe como es Sirius , capas está ligando con una chica.. - trató de bromear Frank Longbotton para aligerar el ambiente pero recibió una mirada envenenada del de gafas

─ Me vale cuernos lo que haga , pero que se presente , no descansaremos hasta tener a esa maldita copa y si por culpa de Sirius no lo conseguimos , juro que.. - empezó a decir pero una risotada lo interrumpió

Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la imagen más sorprendentemente que pudo haber visto en todo su año. Sin contar cuando hoyo a Quejicus decir que le gustaba Evans

Sirius Black iba andando con las manos en los bolsillos con una expresión totalmente despreocupada al lado de una peli roja que rodaba los ojos y sonreía divertida

─ ¿Estoy muerto? - susurró Longbotton a su compañero de al lado quien negó con la cabeza incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

Lily percatándose de que todas las miradas recaían en ella se removió incomoda

─ Eh.. jo , parece que somos noticia - susurró haciendo que el merodeador rodara los ojos

─ Déjalos se les pasara, ahora peli roja siéntese y disfrute de ver a un verdadero hombre en acción - dijo sonriendo orgulloso haciendo que la peli roja alzara una ceja incrédula

─ Te aviso cuando lo vea - dijo ella para luego carcajearse por la expresión de ofensa del merodeador.

El capitán de lentes prefirió no hacer referencia a lo que sus ojos acababan de ver y hacer visto gordo a aquello a la vez que daba instrucciones para ponerse a jugar. Y así lo hicieron, entrenaron lo más concentrado que pudieran en el reglón. Porque la mente de dos merodeadores vagaba muy lejos de allí.

Uno pensaba en la peli roja. Y otro pensaba en la peli roja y el primero.

Definitivamente hacerse amigo de la peli roja le convendría y ¿para que negarlo? , le gustaba.

El entrenamiento pasó sin más exceptuando algunas miradas del de gafas hacia donde se encontraba la peli roja charlando muy animadamente con su otro mejor amigo lobuno. Y se pregunto por su suerte. ¿Por qué todos parecían congeniar con ella y él no daba una?

Bufó y dio por terminado el entrenamiento ignorando a todos se dirigió a la Sala Común , a pensar.

─ ¿Y bien? - preguntó un moreno llegando frente a una peli roja.

─ Pues me fije en que Frank vuela bien - se burló la chica

─ Oye - se quejó el otro y la peli roja se carcajeo

─ Juegas bien , ¿Feliz? - pregunto

─ Algo, ahora caminemos - dijo mientras se dirigían cerca del lago donde se encontraba el calamar gigante.

La peli roja a sabiendas de lo que se venía prefirió adelantar las cosas. Mientras veía a los dos merodeadores jugar. ¿Por qué para que negarse? , mantuvo más su vista en el de gafas que en el moreno. Había pensado. En que si, se sinceraría con el moreno. Pero no aún.

─ Sirius agradezco que estés conmigo, pero .. no quiero que esto afecte tu amistad con Potter - dijo y el la miró alzando una ceja

─ E.. que no hace falta irse por las ramas , cuando estés lista para decírmelo, aquí estaré yo, pero esto con James no tiene nada que ver - dijo adivinando las intenciones de la peli roja quien suspiro aliviada

─ Oye.. cambiando de tema .. - empezó el merodeador recordando una de sus tantas preguntas que tenía que hacer - ¿Por qué no has venido a leer más? - pregunto tomando por sorpresa a la peli roja quien se espero cualquier clase de pregunta excepto esa.

Porque la verdad , aún no había creado una escusa para ello.

─ Es.. por lo de Potter… no creo.. - empezó a musitar pero el moreno la interrumpió

─ A mi leer me sirve para no pensar , y joder no se lo digas a nadie, se supone que es secreto - confesó rascándose la nuca haciendo que la peli roja riera

─ Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo - prometió burlona

─ Bueno, cuando estés lista para leer , ya sabes que siempre leemos a la misma hora , además no solo esta James , también estamos Remus y yo ¿somos tus amigos no? - pregunto sonriendo torcidamente.

Aquella sonrisa que a las chicas derretía y a Lily por un momento cautivo.

─ Claro - afirmó ella mientras se dirigían vuelta al castillo a cenar.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ ¿Tampoco viene hoy? - preguntó el de gafas luego de que sus dos amigos se sentaran a su lado.

─ No - susurró Remus quien había agarrado el libro para comenzar a leer

Ambos dos amigos habían notado al de gafas algo alejado de ellos, en lo que duro la cena. Y Sirius sabía de sobra que la causante tenía nombre y apellido. Y Remus también , sólo que con más detalles. Sabía que eran los celos. Celos de ver a su mejor amigo con la peli roja.

─ Bueno empecemos - dijo James mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

Aquel día la peli roja había acabado agotada y prefirió descansar. Lo que le había dicho Sirius era verdad. Leer despejaba la mente. Pero Lily prefería el viejo método de violar las reglas , coger una poción anti-sueños y dormir placidamente ignorando al mundo. Porque Lily Evans tenía sus secretos escondidos. Y uno de ellos era que no lo pensaba dos veces a la hora de romper alguna regla, claro. Sólo si era estrictamente necesario. Pero no, jamás lo admitiría. Porque se la prefecta perfecta.

—_Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad._

─ No me extraña - gruñó Sirius

—_¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendi do hacia el techo de la mazmorra._

─ Parece que va a soldar cuentas con tu hijo - dijo Sirius a lo que James sólo suspiró.

Ya aquel rollo de tener un hijo se le hacía fantasioso por lo tanto aquel libro le parecía tan fantasioso como creer que Snape era bueno.

Luego de un rato más aquel capítulo había acabado. Y para los tres merodeadores se les hizo muy corto. Pues necesitaban dejar de pensar. Remus en la próxima luna llena. Sirius en su nueva amiga y su mejor amigo. Y James en la peli roja de siempre

─ Em.. no se si estén de acuerdo, pero.. podemos leer un poco más - propusó Sirius quien recibió un asentimiento por parte de ambos merodeadores.

Agarró el libro que tenía Remus y empezó a leer

─ _Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba de lante de Malfoy. Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa. —No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razo nablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en __quidditch__, pero seguro que es pura palabrería._

─ Con que Malfoy junior juega Quidditch.. ¿a quien me recuerda? - interrumpió su propia lectura el moreno

─ Recuérdenme en el próximo partido hacerlo caer de su escoba - gruño James recordando como aquel rubio Slytherin insoportable había llamado sangre sucia a la peli roja hace unas semanas.

Aún no soldaban cuentas.

─ _Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía apren der de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado. En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la bibliote ca, llamado __Quidditch a través de los tiempos__._

─ Igualita a Evans - murmuró el moreno captando así la atención del de lentes

─ ¿Muy experto en ese tema no? - ironizó éste con tono cortante.

El hombre lobo quien supo que se avecinaba prefirió cortar aquello por lo sano. No le aptecía estar en medio de una pelea entre los dos mejores amigos

─ Sigue - ordenó a Sirius quien había abierto la boca para refutar. Éste resopló y continuó su lectura no sin antes entrecerrar los ojos en dirección al de lentes

─ _Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al mo mento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, per siguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mez clándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para en derezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo. _

─ Su primera hazaña Quidditch - bromeó Remus quien era el único de mediano humor. Ya que los otros dos se miraban de reojo con expresiones enojadas. Al ver que no le escuchaban carraspeó - eh.. chicos.. pueden.. ¿pueden dejar las peleas para otra ocasión? - pregunto y recibió dos miradas asesinas.

El primero en encogerse de hombros fue el de lentes. Aunque el moreno se dio de rogar. Había notado que su mejor amigo dejo en claro la poca confianza que le tenía. Y aquello lo cabreaba mucho.

—_¡HARRY POTTER! Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando. —Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts... La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impre sión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia._

James recordó como la profesora MacGonagall solía elogiar el Quidditch y se pregunto que cambió.

—_Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador. La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite. —¿Está segura, profesora? —Totalmente __—__dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?_

─ Wow.. ¿no está en primero? - pregunto Sirius

─ Si - susurro igual de extrañado el de lentes

—_Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si pode mos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mi rar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas..._

─ Y con mucha razón - gruñó James sin creer que en algún momento Gryfindor se dejara ganar por unas serpientes rastreras como aquellas.

—_Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo__—__. Era un ex celente jugador de __quidditch__._

─ La verdad si - sonrío éste melancólico

—_Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gre gory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra prime ra semana._

─ Increíble a nosotros nos costo.. - empezó Sirius

─ 3 meses - completó James

—_Disculpad. Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger. —¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? __—d__ijo Ron. Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry —No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais di ciendo... —No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron. —... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte._

─ Eh que ha sacado tu mal humor - bromeó el moreno al de lentes quien rodo los ojos sin percatarse de la sonrisa aliviada del hombre lobo. Al menos habían logrado calmar las tensiones por un rato. Y aquello era bueno.

—_No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios. —Vete. —Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan..._

─ Si los de primero pudieran ser prefectos, tengan por hecho de que Hermione lo sería - bromeó James

─ Es muy correcta para su edad - mencionó Sirius con la mirada perdida.

El solía hacerse una idea de cómo eran los personajes que leía. Pero con aquella chica ni una pequeña idea se le ocurría. Y la curiosidad era un gran dote del merodeador.

─ Sirius - llamó el hombre lobo al notar la ausencia del moreno. El aludido asintió volviendo a retomar la lectura.

—_¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apo yaréis. —Eres una caradura __—d__ijo Ron en voz alta._

─ Que a estos dos les veo futuro - bromeó el hombre lobo

─ Que no, le veo con Potter junior - dictó Sirius sin ningún deje de broma.

No sabía porque pero Wesley con Granger no le sentaba bien. Preferiría mil veces al hijo de su mejor amigo.

—_¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!_

─ Peeves jamás cambiara - se mofó el de lentes haciendo que los otros dos rieran.

Como buenos merodeadores que eran habían aprendido a evitar a la soberana molestia de los pasillos y alumnos , y hasta algunos profesores.

Y también eran de los pocos que podían regodearse de haber entablado alguna conversación con el varón sanguínea Roh

¿Cómo?. Es algo que solo los merodeadores pueden hacer

—_¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo. —Di «por favor». —No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron. —No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita. —Muy bien... __por favor__. —¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido._

Sirius se hecho a carcajear seguido por el de lentes mientras el restante rodaba los ojos.

Aquellos chistes eran tan infantiles. Y por supuesto propio de sus amigos.

Luego de acabar la lectura Remus se despidió alegando estar cansado. Aunque era una vana escusa para dejar a solas a sus dos amigos.

─ Lo siento - susurró James una vez Remus desapareció

─ No.. no.. hay problema - dijo el animago

─ Es que.. ¿Es frustrante sabes? , de la noche a la mañana aparece riendo de lo lindo con el ser viviente que más pelea , después de mi - dijo suspirando

─ No te pongas así, es solo que.. hay que saber como hablar - trató de animarlo

─ Eso es lo que no se , no se como hablarle. Le hablo lindo, me rueda los ojos. Sarcásticamente me maldice. Normalmente me ignora. Coquetamente se enoja. No doy una con ella - dijo mientras se levanta del sofá dirección a su cuarto.

Sirius en cualquier otro momento refutaría, pero ver a su amigo en aquel estado era una clara muestra de que aquella situación le molestaba. Y trataría de ayudar. Cueste lo que cueste

* * *

_Bueno chicas ya el lunes empiezan clases y he establecido ya mi calendario para subir capitulos._

_Si no ando muy ocupada seran dos capitulos por semana y si ando muy ocupada uno. _

_Pero no las dejare en ascuas así que tranquilas._

_Bueno como ven en este capitulo decidi poner dos capitulos del libro para ir adelantado las cosas. Y así ire haciendo. _

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews ^^_


	12. Cómplices

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**12- Cómplices_  
_**

─ Insisto en que Lily se ha vuelto loca - repitió por tercera vez en el día Alicia

─ Y yo en que deberías dejarlo pasar - repitió Rose

─ No Rose, tu las oistes , Kate quiere que ella esté con James - dijo la morena mientras la otra rodaba los ojos

─ Si, pero al fin de cuentas es problema de ellas - dijo convenciendo a la morena que luego suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama al lado de ella.

Las dos chicas llevaban ya una hora discutiendo lo que muy ágilmente habían escuchado la noche anterior. Habían llegado a la conclusión que algo muy fuerte se cocía allí cuando notaron la ausencia espiritual de Kate , y lo confirmaron al oirle decir a Lily que le gustaba James.

Más ninguna estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de la pelirroja de dejarle el camino libre para que fuera Kate quien se quedara con él.

Para Alicia eso era una estupidez puesto a que todo el castillo sabía que James Potter estaba enamorado de Lily Evans. Y para Rose aquello no se trataba de un juego de ver para quien es , aquello era cuestiones del corazón y se arreglaban de otro modo. Más no como lo proponía Alicia. Para Rose había que dejar que entre Kate y Lily , y por supuesto James , se arreglaran entre ellos.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse interrumpió su conversación haciéndola sobresaltar a ambas.

─ Hola chicas ¿de que hablaban? - pregunto la peli negro entrando

─ ¿N-nosotras? Mm.. nada - musitó Rose nerviosa

─ No son buenas ocultando cosas , pensé que ya lo sabían bien - rodó los ojos la peli negro mientras veía a su morena amiga tragar saliva nerviosamente y a Rose jugar con su cabello.

_Claro signos de nerviosismo - pensó con sorna_ mientras se dejaba caer en la cama al lado de ambas y suspiraba felizmente ignorando las miradas interrogantes de sus dos amigas.

Su día había sido bueno a pesar de aquella charla en la noche y hasta podía decirse que ya estaba repuesta , no del todo, pero algo. Y todo se lo debía a cierto chico castaño.

─ Haber.. ¿Ya van a dejar de lanzarse miradas nerviosas y decirme de que hablaban? - preguntó la chica sin abrir los ojos mientras las otras fruncían el ceño.

Para ambas era detestable que su amiga hiciera eso. Sabían que poseía algo parecido a un sexto sentido muy agudo, pero era molesto que lo usara en sus contras.

─ De… de James - Rose esperó la reacción evasiva de Kate, más ésta nunca llegó sino sonrío

─ ¿Y que más? - preguntó aún con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios

─ De.. de L-lily - dijo Alicia

─ Mm.. si , bueno habrá que hacer algo por ese par de idiotas sin cerebros - dijo la pelinegro abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en la cama más sin borrar su sonrisa

_¿Y que demonios le pasa a ella? - fue un pensamiento a coro_ más no se imaginaban el porque de la sonrisa de la chica y de un merodeador , a unas cuantas habitaciones más lejos de donde ellas se encontraban

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Había ya pasado como dos horas que llevaba despierta y dándole vueltas a la charla con su pelirroja amiga más no podía quitarse de la cabeza que capaz conociéndola no haría lo que le decía. Sino que volvería a actuar como la terca Lily Evans que es , y trataría de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas a James. Pero tampoco es que el chico pusiera de si , para cooperar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el crujir de una rama. Levantó la mirada sobresalta para encontrarse con unas orbes color miel que la observaban fijamente.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta que parecía tonta mirándolo así y le sonrío con confianza

─ Remus - musitó a modo de saludo y el aludido asintió

─ Kate - saludó él aún de espaldas de ella

─ Siéntate - propuso la chica palmeando a un lado de ella.

El merodeador accedió sentándose a su lado mientras se recargaba del tronco del árbol en el que anteriormente había estado descansado la peli negro

─ ¿Me espiabas? - bromeó la chica y el aludido se sonrojo más para su suerte la chica no se percató de aquello, o al menos eso creyó ya que no era conocedor de su "famoso sexto sentido".

La chica sonrío de lado pensando que se veía mono así.

─ Pues.. no, al principio no, siempre vengo para acá , cuando.. necesito pensar o descansar del mundo , y luego te vi aquí tan.. pensativa y pues.. - empezó a balbucear y la chica soltó una risita

─ Y te me quedaste viendo - concluyó y el chico suspiro asintiendo - bien , supongo que ambos queremos pensar , más tu quieres estar solo , así que mejor te dejo - dijo tratando de levantarse más el merodeador la tomó de la muñeca sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a si mismo por aquel tan repentino acto.

─ No.. no te vayas , me hará bien algo de compañía - musitó y la chica asintió sin percatarse de que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado , más al merodeador aquel gesto le pareció encantador.

De hecho toda ella le parecía encantadora. Porque lo que nadie sabía y esperaba nadie supiera jamás , es que secretamente aquel merodeador la observaba siempre que podía , se unía a sus conversaciones con Lily , con la escusa de que la pelirroja era su amiga , puesto a que para él , Kate era un misterio , uno muy lindo.

─ Bien - respondió ella volviendo a acomodarse a su lado y cerrando los ojos en un gesto de tranquilidad.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que la chica ya con la cabeza algo despejada decidió romper el hielo

─ ¿Y.. de que necesitabas pensar? , si se puede saber - preguntó y el merodeador suspiro mirando la grama.

Deseaba decirle que pensaba en la próxima luna llena , y .. y en ella , más no haría ninguna de las dos. Jamás expondría sus sentimientos hacia ella, sería muy peligroso. Y aquello no estaba en discusión , ya era una decisión tomada , y no había vuelta atrás

─ En.. mi, y .. el futuro - dijo , más no era una mentira, Entre tantas de sus cavilaciones , una de ellas era que haría con su problema peludo y el futuro. Puesto que sabía bien que se le haría casi imposible conseguir trabajado estable con su condición.

La chica lo miró sabiendo que mentía, o bien , ocultaba gran parte de la verdad más decidió no presionar. Su gesto pensativo inquiría que sea lo que sea que pasaba por su cabeza , estaba causando una especie de batalla mental.

─ Si, a veces yo también lo pienso , ¿y sabes que? , mando todo al demonio, no tengo ni siquiera la más mínima idea de que ocurrirá en el futuro, más no me pienso preocupar por ello, no aún - dijo ella en un intento de hacerlo sonreír , que tubo éxito puesto que el merodeador negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida

─ Así todo es más fácil - musitó

─ Técnicamente si , de hecho , todo es fácil, somos nosotros los que nos ponemos los obstáculos en el camino , muchas gracias - dijo esto mientras se levantaba animada y el merodeador alzaba una ceja confundido

─ E.. de nada supongo - susurró más la chica ya se había ido dando saltos de emoción.

Aquella charla , y ¿Por qué negarlo? , la compañía del merodeador le habían alegrado el día y despejado su cabeza de preocupaciones tontas.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Hola ¿Hay alguien allí? - bromeó la morena mientras tocaba la cabeza de la pelinegra quien salió de sus pensamientos parpadeando confusa.

Se había quedado en un especie de trance recordando lo sucedido esa mañana. Luego de recordar de lo que hablaban sus amigas sonrío

─ Si, chicas , tenemos que hacer algo para que Lily acepte que James está coladito por ella , y para que el idiota deje de darle celos, así las cosas no funcionan - dijo ella ajena a las miradas cada vez más confusas de sus dos amigas

_Si sigue hablando me mareare - pensaba Alicia_

─ ¿Y que planeas hacer? - pregunto Rose siguiéndole la corriente ignorando la mirada envenenada que le lanzaba la morena

_Lo que me faltaba que Rose también se uniera a la locura repentina de Kate. ¿Acaso soy la única normal aquí? - pensaba la morena._

Era increíble como los roles se cambiaron rápidamente. Antes era Alicia la que quería unir a toda costa a aquellos dos, y ahora ella ponía los peros. Pero si de algo se caracterizaban las chicas era por sus repentinos cambios de opiniones

─ Pues.. nose, más si se alguien que estará dispuesto a ayudarnos - dijo la pelinegro mientras la imagen mental de Remus aparecía ante ella y sonreía por inercia sin percatarse de las cejas alzadas de ambas chicas

Luego de unas cuantas cavilaciones más , la pelinegra gritó sobresaltándolas

─ Lo tengo

─ ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Alicia tocándose el corazón que no paraba de latir sobresaltado por el susto

─ La solución - se limitó a decir para luego pasar a contarles lo que aseguraba sería un plan sin fallas. Más claro está que cuando las cosas se trataban de unir a James Potter y Lily Evans , las cosas solían no funcionar como se esperaban.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Hey Lunático ¿Qué ocurre? , has estado todo el día como en una nube - le llamó la atención el moreno haciendo que el castaño parpadeara confuso

─ ¿Decían algo? - pregunto ganándose bufidos por parte de los merodeadores

─ Si fíjate hablábamos de que le planeábamos decir a todo Hogwarts de tu condición peluda - bromeó James ganándose una mirada escandalizada de parte del castaño quien saltó de su asiento alarmad

─ ¿Qué? - gritó ganándose unas cuantas miradas de los que pasaban por ese pasillo

─ Shh, cállate Lunático , era broma , era solo para que reaccionaras, desde que fuiste a dar tu caminata diaria volviste en una nube - dijo Sirius

─ No es nada , sólo que.. logré despejar mi mente - dijo y los otros dos alzaron una ceja

─ ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto Sirius

─ Eso es todo - afirmó el licántropo rogando por no ser tan obvio

─ ¿No habrá una linda jovencita de por medio? - bromeó el azabache ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de su amigo y otra de complicidad por parte del moreno

─ No - negó el licántropo maldiciendo todos los años de amistad con el de lentes , quien parecía haber adaptado un sexto sentido para con sus amigos, o algo así. Jamás se podía salir con la suya sin haber sido descubierto por el azabache.

─ ¿Tú que dices Cornamenta? A mi me huele a colonia femenina - acusó el animago mientras hacía uso de su olfato más desarrollado que lo común por su condición anímaga ilegal de un perro.

─ Canuto , mi querido amigo, no hace falta olfato para adivinarlo, vino en las nubes , se sonroja , se pone nervioso , ¿Qué otra prueba puede haber? - dijo sarcástico el de azabache causando una carcajada por parte del moreno y un suspiro cansado del lícantropo.

Era inútil tratar de refutarle algo a esos dos, eran insistentes cuando se lo proponían , y parecía que esta era una de esas veces.

─ ¿Y bien Lunático , que nos dices? - preguntó Sirius sacándolo de sus pensamientos

─ ¿Decirle que? - gruñó

─ Sobre la broma a Quejicus - respondió el de lentes como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

─ ¿Broma para Quejicus? - preguntó el castaño confundido.

¿No estaban hablando de mi y mi supuesta chica? - pensó con el ceño frunció

─ Oh si, ya que estabas en las nubes, te contamos mi querido Remus , hablábamos sobre hacerle la mejor de las bromas a Quejicus , ya sabes.. por el accidente en pociones - dijo Sirius y el otro parpadeó asimilando toda la información y tratar de no sonar idiota al preguntar

─ ¿Por qué el cambio de tema? - preguntó y James sonrío con arrogancia

─ Lunático , sabemos que no quieres hablar de ello - dijo en un intento de sonar como un buen amigo, de esos comprensivos y serios, más fallo monumentalmente al decir - además ¿para que preguntar si ya lo sabemos? - dijo y el licántropo abrió la boca sorprendió a la par que Sirius asentía

─ Oh si mi querido Lunático , esa chica tiene un nombre , y empieza por K - canturreó el moreno

─ Y termina por Kate - bromeó el otro y el licántropo respiro profundamente para no arrancarles la cabeza a sus compañías de Luna llena.

─ Bueno ¿Ya bájenle si? , si Cornamenta no quiero hablar de nada de ello, sigan hablando de su estúpida broma - bramó enojado y los otros dos rodaron los ojos , más olvidaron el tema y siguieron planeando emocionados su venganza hacia su grasiento compañero de pociones.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

A las afueras del castillo, los alumnos se entretenían jugando con la nieve. Otros patinando. Otros hablando animadamente y hasta algunas parejitas arriesgándose a ser descubiertas en una que otras caricias. Más en ninguna parte se veía la figura de la castaña integrante del trío dorado.

Que mientras sus amigos se relajaban hablando , ella se encontraba en lo más alto del castillo. La torre de astronomía, para ser exactos. Leyendo un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que había recibido en la mañana.

El niño-que-vivio le pidió leerla con ella, más la castaña negó rotundamente la petición. Había algo muy dentro de ella que le decía que aquello era para ella, que tenía que hacer algo, más sólo ella. Que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía que valerse por si sola y no solicitar ayuda. Y así lo quería.

Con manos temblorosas y un ligero rubor en las mejillas a causa del frío alargo el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo deteniéndose en las partes más importantes. Al menos se contentaba con saber que aquel pergamino parecía tener respuestas. Y efectivamente era más comunicativo que el primero.

_Eso ahorita no es de relevancia. No importa quien soy. Las cosas están cambiando. Pronto habrá más gente con Harry Potter. Más mantente ocupada de ti. No pienses en los demás, ocúpate de ti. Lo vas a necesitar._

Con un gruñido de exasperación hizo una bola de el pergamino y lo quemo con un simple movimiento de varita.

─ ¿Quien demonios se cree que es para decirme que no piense en nadie y me ocupe de mi? , es mi maldita decisión si decido hacerlo o no, no necesito de un extraño que poco tiene de normal, para que me lo diga - gruñó por lo bajo tratando de encontrarle significado a aquello. O al menos algún mensaje escondido. Más nada. Nada era lo que veía allí. Y si por algo se caracterizaba Hermione Granger era por querer saber más , y así haría. No descansaría hasta averiguar que era todo aquello que empezaba a suceder en el mundo mágico.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Lily - canturrearon tres voces a coro dándole la bienvenida a una pelirroja que acababa de entrar a la Sala Común de los leones.

La chica se detuvo un instante y se quedo mirando fijamente a sus tres amigas , que muy sonrientes estaban.

_Muy sonrientes y por lo tanto muy sospechosas - gruñó por lo bajo_

Más no pudo evitar pensar que hacía ya tiempo que no las veía así, más específicamente desde que habían comenzado ese año, y la pelirroja se había auto-admitido que le gustaba James Potter. Y al parecer también había hecho lo mismo su mejor amiga. Desde allí parecía que las cosas entre ellas se enfriaron un poco. Eran amigas , si. Más no cómplices, como solían ser. En cuarto se especulaba , muy a su pesar, que eran la versión femenina de los merodeadores . Ahora de vista se podría decir que cada una había tomado un camino.

Pero el hecho era que la alegría que le invadió al saber que quizás las cosas podrían retomar su rumbo , le permitió no soltar injurias y demás ante las siguientes palabras que salieron de las bocas de aquellas tres chicas que tenía en frente

─ ¿Sabías que el baile de máscaras será en un mes? - canturrearon Alice y Rose a la par mientras que la pelinegro restante asentía emocionada

─ ¿Y? - pregunto la chica rogando que no empezaran con su tema anual de "consíguete una cita". Aunque sus amigas jamás lograban ganar la batalla en ese ámbito, si lo hacían convenciéndola en ponerse linda y asistir con ellas

─ ¿Cómo que y? pues que debes - empezó a decir Alicia

─ Conseguir una cita - concluyó Kate para asombro de su mejor amiga quien pensaba que quizá ella se mantendría a raya de todo ese asunto, por su característico sentido de la sensatez y por la extraña conversación de la otra vez.

─ Y tenemos el adecuado - volvió a canturrear Rose capturando la completa atención de la peli roja quien luego se escuchar el nombre que salieron de los labios de sus tres amigas se quedo perpleja, y muy ajena a que a unos sillones de allí los tres merodeadores se enfrascaban en la lectura

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Ya como que es costumbre que Lily no venga ¿no? - preguntó un moreno mientras buscaba el capítulo para leer.

El castaño se limitó a encogerse de hombros y el azabache a suspirar.

Aquel día , muy a su pesar, había notado más a la peli roja , mucho más de lo normal. Puesto que parecía estar evadiéndolos a toda costa. Y era bien sabido por todos, que cuando uno trata de evadir a alguien , consigue exactamente lo contrario. Y tampoco es que el azabache le pusiera difícil la cosa. Porque no se podía decir que él la evitara, más hacía lo posible para no topársela fuera de lo estricto. Más a diferencia de ella, quien hasta llegaba tarde a clases, a sabiendas que no podría tener ni un segundo a solas con el de lentes. Pero tampoco es que el lo fuera a buscar, porque se había auto-prometido tratar , más no prometía nada , de olvidar a la pelirroja. O al menos tratar de dejar las cosas como en sus primeros años. Ignorancia.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos la voz de Sirius comenzando el capítulo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

─ _Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio. - El moreno detubo un momento la lectura frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz._

─ ¿Pasa algo Canuto? - pregunto el castaño

─ Mmm.. no.. nada , es sólo que.. no.. olvidenlo - dijo luego de parpadear varias veces tratando de reorganizar sus ideas y seguir leyendo. No les diría a sus amigos que por muy infantil e irreal que pareciera, no le gustaba que trataran a una chica, _esa_ chica , así - _—Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para te ner no pudo resistirse. —No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen velo ces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus. —¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mi tad del palo? —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus her manos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita. Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flit wick apareció detrás de Malfoy —No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona. —A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rá pidamente Malfoy. —Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, miran do radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es? —Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—. Y realmente es gra cias a Malfoy que la tengo. Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy._

─ Pagaría por ver a Malfoy así - se burló Sirius

─ Recuerda que no es Lucius sino su hijo - dijo Remus , como siempre , el de la sensatez

─ Termina siendo lo mismo, y creo que hasta más gracioso - dijo James sonriendo al imaginarse la imagen. Más ya en las lecturas no solía reírse ni hacer bromas como antes. Desde la ausencia de la pelirroja , su humor decaía considerablemente , más eso no quiere decir que no escuchara con minuciosa atención la lectura. Porque era lo único que irónicamente lo alegraba algo. Una lectura de las aventuras de su hijo y el de una pelirroja.

_Irónico - pensó_ para luego seguir prestándole atención a Sirius

─ _¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las re glas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione su bía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paque te de Harry—Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry. —Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba. - _Sirius hizo otra pausa y comentó - opinó que la tratan muy mal

Decir que la cara de asombro de los dos merodeadores era grande, era poco_. _

_¿Sirius Black defendiendo los derechos de una mujer? Vaya extraño - pensaron a coro _más no le dieron ningún tipo de doble sentido, como podría haber hecho cierta pelirroja que muy ajena a lo que sucedía a unos sillones más allá de donde se encontraba , miraba con la boca abierta a sus tres amigas.

─ _¡Wingardium leviosa! __—gritó, agitando sus largos bra zos como un molino. —Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es __Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa__, pronuncia __gar __más claro y más largo.—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia. Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus ca bezas. —¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplau diendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido! - Otra pausa más únido a otro comentario Vaya que es bobo, yo fui el primero de la clase en lograrlo - dijo con suficiencia _

─ Y al parecer Hermione también - bromeó el castaño quien comenzaba a intuir que Sirius se estaba enfrascando , tal vez , un poco de más en la lectura , más prefería pensar que eran tonterías suyas

─ _Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor. —No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio. Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando. _- El anímago se tubo que morder la lengua para no hacer otro comentario. Las actitudes de esos dos pequeños personajes le ponían de mal humor sin saber porque - _Creo que te ha oído. —¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómo do—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos. Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le de cía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decora ciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione. - _rodó los ojos , más no hizo más interrupciones_ - Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo. Y se desplomó en el suelo. Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos arti ficiales de su varita. —Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato._

─ Vaya, tal parece que cada año que pasa Hogwarts se pone más interesante - comentó el azabache ganándose un asentimiento por parte de ambos

─_¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione! —¿Qué pasa con ella? —No sabe nada del trol. Ron se mordió el labio. —Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea. - _Sirius no pudo evitar pensar que haría él en lugar de ellos y se sorprendió al pensar que actuaría como heroe. Cuando solía hacerlo al revez.

_Vale, ya éste libro me ha zafado los tornillos - pensó con gracia _ajeno a las cejas alzadas de los merodeadores

─ _Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sangui nario. —¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry. —¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono. - _En cualquier otra situación aquello le hubiera destornillado de la risa. Más ahorita sólo gruño rodando los ojos - Vaya idiotas - susurró pensando que nadie le oiría más un licántropo próximo a la luna llena , con un oído más desarrollado de lo normal, captó aquellas simples palabras con facilidad y comenzaron a aglomerarse en su mente , tratando de descifrar el significado de la latente preocupación de su moreno amigo por un personaje ficticio.

Un carraspeó interrumpió la lectura , los pensamientos y cualquier otra cosa que pasara entre los merodeadores , quienes se dieron la vuelta al momento exacto para ver a una pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_Vale , más difícil de lo que pensé - pensó_ mientras suspiraba quedadamente percatandose de unos ojos chocolates clavados en ella. Más no quizó mantenerle la mirada.

Si Lily Evans se hacía una promesa , la cumplía , y aquella no sería la excepción

_Además llevo más de tres años ignorándolo , ¿Cuál es la diferencia en que lo siga haciendo ahorita? - pensó _aunque muy bien sabía la respuesta.

Ántes no sabía que podría llegar a quererlo de aquella manera tan .. enfermiza que lo hacía.

Ántes no había entablado conversación alguna con él , que no fuera sin insultos.

Y mucho más importante aún , que cualquier otra cosa . Ántes no había deseado tanto como hace unos días , probar los labios de aquel azabache quien en ese mismo momento se encontraba en una especie de burbuja personal preguntándose si soñaba o la vida era cruel

_¿Acaso no me evitaba? - fue su primer pensamiento_ más no pudo sacar más conclusiones ya que la voz de su moreno amigo le llamó la atención

─ ¿Viniste a hacerme compañía pelirroja? - bromeó el chico ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de la susodicha quien luego de recordar su especie de amistad con el merodeador rodó los ojos y sonrío rodando los ojos

─ No precisamente Sirius , sólo… que.. bueno… llevo ya .. como ¿Cuántos capítulos perdidos? - murmuró más para si misma más obtuvo respuesta de uno de los merodeadores. Uno que justamente trataba de no mirar a toda costa

─ 5 - dijo y al ver las miradas de sus amigos clavados en él se corrigió - más no es que los haya contado , es sólo una suposición - se apresuro a agregar y la pelirroja asintió sin dejar de mirar la chimenea.

Así no parecería tan patética mirando al piso y tan perdidamente enamorada mirándole a los ojos

─ Bueno y me .. me preguntaba .. si aún ¿puedo seguir leyendo con ustedes? - preguntó y dos de los merodeadores asintieron sonrientes , más otro se quedo pensativo.

_Y yo que empezaba a olvidarla - mintió muy descaradamente en su interior el de azabache_

El moreno carraspeó llamando así la atención de los presentes y comenzó a leer a la par que la pelirroja se sentaba en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en el sillón de donde se encontraba el licántropo mientras se frotaba las manos cerca de la chimenea

─_Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El per sonaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.—¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared. El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balan ceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había he cho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry Va ciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.—¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro ex tremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pa reció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hoci co hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr. —¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tra tando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo. Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar. Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orifi cios nasales del trol. Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón. Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió: —¡Wingardium leviosa! El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza so bre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación. Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra. Hermione fue la que habló primero. —¿Está... muerto? —No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desma yado. Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.—Puaj... qué asco. La limpió en la piel del trol. - _Lily hizó una mueca de asco que sólo fue percibida por el de lentes quien de reojo estaba pendiente de cada mueca de la chica , como solía hacer siempre. Cada día que pasaba la encontraba más fascinante y aquello era aterrador

─ _Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema. Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora? —Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo gol pearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a bus car ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron. Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro. —Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola? Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas. —Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilu sionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas. Hermione se marchó. La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron. —Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros. Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pi sos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto. La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos co mían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, esta ba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer. Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convir __tió __en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden com partir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres me tros y medio es una de esas cosas. - Sirius cerró el libro dando así por terminada la lectura , no sin ántes sonreír - _Muy valiente la chica - murmuró y todos asintieron de acuerdo más la pelirroja andaba nostálgica. Aunque no llevasen mucho tiempo haciendo esa rutina , los pocos días que lo hicieron , definitivamente los había extrañado y sin mediar palabra alguna abrazó al licantropo quien frunció el ceño confundido para luego fijar su mirada en la de su amigo quien miraba a la pelirroja con anhelo. Y no había que ser un genio para saber que lo que más deseaba James Potter en ese momento era poder ser Remus Lupin.

* * *

_Chicass sorry por haberlas abandonado una semana entera. Empecé colegio y como uds saben eso requiere de mucho tiempo._

_Bueno fue el capítulo más largo que hasta ahora he escrito._

_Quiero recordar que este fic mantendra fijo Remus/Tonks. Por siacaso se tiende a confusiones conr especto a Kate._

_Ya vieron que Sirius empieza a pensar en nuestra Hermione ^^_

_Bueno el baile de mascaras sera un extra para que se desate muchas cosas :)_

_Espero reviews. Nos leemos en una semana_


	13. Charlas nocturnas

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**13 - Charlas nocturnas  
_  
_**

─ No ire - sentenció una pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos malhumorada por la insistencia de sus amigas

─ No seas quejica - le retó Rose.

─ Tu lo dices porque si tienes alguien con quien ir - gruño y las otras dos rodaron los ojos mientras la aludida se sonrojaba.

─ Amiga , si no te has dado cuenta , ni Kate ni yo tenemos citas - le recordó su morena amiga.

─ Alicia tiene razón Lily , ademas si Rose no tuviera una cita seguro la pasaría con nosotras ¿Verdad? - le pregunto Kate mirando significativamente a la aludida que asintió siguiéndole la corriente.

La pelirroja bufó

─ Gracias chicas por todo pero no tengo ganas de ir a Hogsmeade y ver a el cuarteto de idiotas - dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama derrotada. Su día había sido un total fiasco.

Desde que se levanto tropezando con la gata de Alicia , hasta cuando por la cena Dumbledore anuncio la salida de Hogsmeade al día siguiente.

Hogsmeade le traía recuerdos , recuerdos que prefería evadir.

─ ¿Todo esto es por Potter? - pregunto Kate suspicaz , mientras la pelirrojaza negaba apresuradamente con la cabeza

─ Por los cuatro - específico sin levantar la mirada.

─ Pues si es así no te preocupes , Peter no ira , Sirius estara por .. allí , y James tiene una cita !AUCH! - chilló al verse pisada por Alicia que le mandaba una mirada envenenada a su bocona amiga.

La chica se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. Solía ser un tanto bocona.

Kate suspiro al ver como Lily cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños , más no hizo mención de ello y se fue a acostar a su cama , dando por terminado el tema. Pero ántes de cerrar las cortinas de su cama , les dijo

─ Quizá yo tampoco pueda ir.. con ustedes - dijo y cerró la cortina con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Las tres amigas se miraron cuestionándose por la extraña actitud de su amiga , pero no dijeron nada. Era hora de dormir.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

─ Cornamenta - le llamó un castaño desde su cama.

─ Mmm - dijo dándole a entender que le escuchaba

─ ¿Por qué .. porque aceptaste salir con esa Slytherin? - pregunto para luego ver como el semblante de infinita calma del azabache se volvía una mueca que no supo identificar.

─ Mina es muy linda - se justifico y un moreno que hasta entonces había decidido no intervenir bufo

─ Nina - corrigió y el azabache le mando una mirada envenenada

─ Bueno , si , Nina.. es muy linda - dijo y el licántropo rodó los ojos

─ Y por un extraño motivo tiene pelo rojo - dijo sarcásticamente y el azabache suspiro.

Vale, había sido una tontería aceptar salir con una chica de Slytherin dos años menor que él y con pelo rojo. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

─ Ya déjalo Lunático - pidió Sirius mientras cerraba las cortinas de su cama dispuesto a darse un buen sueño. Más al sentir como corrían sus cortinas y se sentaban en su cama le hizo rodar los ojos internamente para luego hacerle cara al que por muchos años ha sido su mejor amigo.

Como Sirius lo conocía mejor que nadie , sabía que planeaba. Y con una simple mirada de entendimiento se bajo de su cama mientras buscaba entre sus cosas la capa de invisibilidad de James , mientras el lobo los veía sin inmutarse.

Sabía que era costumbre aquellas salidas nocturnas entre ambos amigos, y no se sentía desplazado, porque sabía que entre ellos había más que una simple relación de amistad , había un sentimiento de hermandad , que no se lograba ver en otros con tanta cotidianidad.

─ No lleguen tarde - les pidió cerrando sus cortinas

─ Nunca , Lunático - oyó que le decía Sirius segundos antes de perderse por la puerta de la habitación seguido de James , bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Una vez llegaron a la Sala Común , James se sentó en el mueble frente a la chimenea y Sirius se salió de la capa de invisibilidad para darle un poco de privacidad.

No hacía falta saber Legemancia para adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza.

Y la dueña de esos pensamientos, como llamada por alguien , se encontraba recostada de la pared que daba a las habitaciones de la chica.

El moreno al verla allí pensó en advertirle al azabache pero en cambio prefirió irse , no sin ántes quitarle la capa a su azabache amigo , quizá al día siguiente su amigo le formara una grande. Pero como favor a Lily lo haría.

Antes de subir las escaleras le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja que acababa de abrir los ojos y subió dejando atrás a dos chicos ignorantes a la presencia del otro.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
**_

Lejos del castillo, a unos cuantas horas. Un grupo de mortífagos se encontraban reunidos frente a un sillón, donde una figura impotente , deformada y espeluznante daba una pequeña charla siseante

─ Mis queridos seguidores , debo de darles las gracias por encontrar nuevos… cadetes en nuestro grupo. Aprecio mucho su fidelidad , ya verán que luego de que acabare con ese viejo chiflado todo lo que hagamos sera justificado. Podremos dominar sus mentes , podemos tener todo lo que queramos. Han elegido el bando correcto, el ganador - hablo mientras pasaba sus pequeños ojos por cada uno de los presentes en esa sala. Unos más alejados que otros , pero al fin y al cabo todos temerosos de un futuro.

─ Bella - llamó a una chica delgada , cabello ondulado negro como la noche , con una mirada de desprecio increíble para una chica de su edad.

─ Si, amo - siseo la Slytherin mientras se le acercaba al heredero de Slytherin

─ ¿Serías tan amable de presentarnos a todos? - pregunto y la chica agradecida de aquel acto asintió ferozmente mientras se aclaraba la garganta dispuesta a hablar , más su amo la interrumpió - asegúrate de hacer que la bienvenida sea … gratificante - siseó y la morena asintió con una macabra sonrisa que a los que no la conocían bien les heló la sangre.

─ Mi Lord , aquí está el cobarde Hufflepuff , Mark Viny , todos saben que los Hufflepuff son buenos de corazón y leales a sus semejantes . Lo que me conlleva a preguntarme , si me permite mi Lord , ¿a que se debe que estes aca? Parece que el sombrero se equivoco - siseó cerca del chico castaño ojos claros que en ese momento mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo temblando ante la cercanía de aquella chica despiadada.

─ Bella - advirtió su amo - no entremos en rodeos - pidió y la chica asintió mientras apuntaba al chico con la varita.

─ Imperius - siseó y enseguida el cuerpo del chico callo de rodillas al sentir aquella opresión en su interior y sus fuerzas desvanecerse - escúchame Viny me diras , nos diras a todos ¿Qué te llevo a esto? - le siseó mientras lo cogía de los brazos y lo obligaba a levantarse. Y el castaño en una especie de trance asintió sin enfocar su mirada en ningún punto fijo

─ Desde que el sombrero dijo Hufflepuff sentí que estaba en un sitio equivocado, quiero demostrar que puedo ser libre , que puedo hacer lo que me plazca , que soy leal con quienes quiero , y con mi casa no lo deseo. Deseo hacerle saber a todos los que se burlaron año tras año de mi , que puedo hacerles pagar - termino para luego volver a caer de rodillas al verse liberado de la maldición

─ Buen trabajo Bella - felicitó y la chica sonrío acercándose a una Ravenclaw , alta y pelinegro que mantenía una mirada decisiva mientras seguía con la mirada a la encargada de Voldemort que en ese momento se encontraba pasando a su lado

─ Así que… Brenda Buoneretti , eterna Ravenclaw , muñequita de plástico , gran sorpresa verte por aquí ¿Qué nos trae tu tan desafortunada visita? - siseó mientras preparaba la varita , más la pelinegro la ignoro y se dirigió al heredero de Slytherin , con actitud decisiva y voz cargada de rencor

─ Quiero hacer pagar a mis padres , a todos aquellos que jamás me dieron una pizca de confianza , a todos los que se han atrevido a juzgarme por mi apariencia , y sobre todo quiero que todos los sangre sucia sean desterrados o en su defecto torturados hasta la muerte - concluyó y para sorpresa de todos , el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica

─ Huelo a problemas de amores - se burló haciendo que Bella se carcajeara - y dime Buoneretii ¿a quien quieres hacer pagar? - siseó

─ A Black, Sirius Black - concluyó para enseguida pasar su mirada a un chico de cabello negro ojos plateados que se mantenía ajeno a todo. Y aunque sabía que no era aquel ser que tanto odiaba , tenía sus mismos rasgos.

─ Por primera vez en la vida tendré que agradecerle algo al bueno para nada de mi primo - se mofó la morena ganándose una mirada envenenada de la pelinegro que enseguida envaro su varita más la siseante voz del heredero de Slytherin las mantuvo al margen

─ Oh queridas no peleen , estamos aquí para pelear con los demás , no entre nosotros - se burló - Bella prosigue - pidió y la chica asintió

─ Aquí tenemos al hermano prodigio , cuidado por la dinastía Black , hijo de mami y papi , Slytherin y por supuesto hermano del objeto de venganza de nuestra querida Buoneretti - se mofó y la chica apretó los puños - Regulus Black

El aludido levanto la mirada una fracción de segundo para fijarla en el innombrable y luego volvió a fijar su mirada al suelo

─ Y dime Regulus ¿Qué situación te trajo acá? - preguntó el heredero con fingido interés

─ Mis padres son los primeros en la fila de sus seguidores , mamá está enferma y papá tiene que asegurarse de cuidarla , vengo en representación de los Black, a excepción de mi hermano - aclaró y el innombrable asintió

─ Ya veo, eres un mandado , no lo haces por tu propia voluntad - dijo y el aludido negó y enseguida se oyeron algunos murmullos.

─ Cruci.. - comenzó la morena indignada más las siguientes palabras del heredero la detuvo

─ Muy bien Regulus, espero que sepas que conlleva esto - dijo y el aludido asintió sin levantar la mirada del piso

─ Seré fiel a usted , acabare con las sangres sucias , daré todo de mi - dijo y enseguida el innombrable sonrío mientras con un gesto mandaba a la morena a seguir su presentación. La última , pero no por eso menos interesante

─ Y por último , Peter Pettigrew , eterno merodeador , Gryfindor , y por lo que veo el sombrero volvió a equivocarse , al mandar a una rata asustadiza como ésta a la casa de los valientes - dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de un regordete y asustadizo chico que mantenía su mirada fija en el innombrable mientras que sus ojos se fundían en un odio, odio no propio de él , y quizá uno que llevaría a la muerte a sus amigos , en un futuro

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
**_

─ Canuto ¿y James? - pregunto el licántropo al ver a su moreno amigo entrar sin su amigo. El chico se encogió de hombros dejándose caer en su cama

─ Creo que mañana se me vendrá una grande - contestó y el castaño frunció la nariz

─ ¿Ahora que hiciste? - pregunto y el moreno sonrío de lado

─ Lo deje a solas con Lily - dijo y el licántropo suspiro.

─ De allí no saldrá nada bueno - le advirtió

─ Lose, valía la pena intentarlo - dijo con un aire taciturno para luego sonreír - ahora si me disculpas querido lunático , hay hombres que necesitan reponer fuerzas - dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas de su cama rogando para que nadie lo despertara.

El licántropo rodó los ojos y siguió enfrascado en el libro que había comenzado a hojear desde que sus amigos salieron de su habitación.

Aunque la verdad es que no se encontraba concentrado en nada más que no fuera una chica de cabellos negros y facciones delicadas.

Suspiro. La conversación que había tenido el día anterior con sus amigos le había hecho darse cuenta de que quizá si estuviese atraído por aquella chica, mejor amiga de su mejor amiga. Ironías de la vida.

Más Remus Lupin no era tonto , y mucho menos distraído. Todo lo contrario, con una inteligencia increíble y una gran capacidad de observación. Y desde que habían comenzado ese año había distinguido aquel extraño brillo en los ojos de la pelinegro, y sus sonrojos cada vez que estaba con su cornudo amigo.

Así que resignado tenía que dejarla ir , sabía que habría más en el futuro , Remus Lupin era un merodeador al fin y al cabo , pero no podía dejar de querer pasar un tiempo con ella , al menos para darse una oportunidad y auto converse de que su problema peludo no valdría mayor inconveniente.

El oir la respiración acompasada de su ya dormido amigo le hizo volver a la realidad y mirar dos camas vacías y suspirar.

Su amigo regordete había caído en las garras de su familia , lo sabía , sospechaba que algo andaba mal , aunque no sabía hasta que punto. Y sintió pena. Pena por las veces en las que lo trataron mal , pena por el día en que su hermana murió. Pena por su amigo.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos aquellos problemas y enfoco su mirada en la otra cama vacía del otro merodeador que en aquellos momentos debería estar teniendo pensamientos asesinos para con su moreno amigo. Y sonrío mirando la capa de invisibilidad que allí descansaba.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
**_

─ Profesora MacGonagall - llamó un chico de mejillas algo regordetas , haciendo que la profesora detuviera su explicación sobre lo importante de saber transformar los objetos en animales.

─ ¿Si Longbotton? - pregunto

─ A-ayer y-yo estaba haciendo mi tarea de Runas y.. encontré un párrafo que me … lamo la atención - dijo y la profesora alzó una ceja

─ Longbotton no veo porque me dice esto a mi, debería decírselo a su profesora de Runas Antiguas - dijo y el chico se encogió en su asiento

─ Por favor profesora escúcheme , Is qui cecidit non sit factu. Duo sacrificia peracta, sequitur via. Pax bona , no soy bueno en las Runas ni en latín , pero creo que dice .. aquel que calló .. - ántes de que el pelinegro pudiera continuar la profesora lo había cortado.

─ Longbotton manténgase en silencio, la clase continua - sentenció tratando de detener el temblor de sus manos.

Sus peores temores se estaban volviendo realidad. Debía hacer algo.

En una esquina de la clase dos alumnos se encontraban mirando fijamente a una castaña que tenía los ojos abiertos por completo

─ Hermione me estás comenzando a preocupar - hablo un pelirrojo

─ Chicos , lo que dijo Neville - dijo y el pelirrojo bufo

─ Hermione estarías igual de loca que el si te preocuparas por unas cuantas palabras en latín - dijo ganándose una mirada envenenada de la castaña

─ Nose si te acuerdas Ron , pero Neville está tan cuerdo como nosotros tres , o quizás más . Yo tome Runas el año pasado , puedo decir que dice eso , y no es nada bueno - dijo ganándose una mirada de interés del azabache

─ Haber.. Hermione.. no es que te esté siguiendo tu juego , sólo… que quiero saber que dice - dijo y la castaña asintió

─ Aquel que calló , no podrá volver a ser levantado. Dos sacrificios se han llevado a cabo , seguir con su camino . La paz prospera - susurró y enseguida las miradas del pelirrojo y la del azabache se cruzaron. Uno asustado y otro confundido

─ Haber Hermione seguro es sólo un estúpido dicho muggle - dijo Ron tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

─Haber Ron , no se si recuerdes , pero yo soy hija de muggles , esto no es muggle , esto trata de .. - se vio interrumpida por una voz taciturna

─ Voldemort - habló el salvador del mundo mágico sumiendo a sus amigos en un gran silencio.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
**_

Mientras caía la noche sobre el impetuoso castillo, una chica morena iba caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts , sin prestar mucha atención por donde se dirigía.

La verdad , sólo quería pensar , y alejar las preocupaciones en la que ese año se habían sumido todos.

Potter tras los huesos de Lily . Lily evitando a Potter . Potter con otra chica . Lily dolida . Sirius menos mujeriego y más distraído . Alicia preocupada por Lily . Remus más taciturno que de costumbre . Kate enamorada de Potter . Lily cediéndole la oportunidad a Kate . Hasta notaba a Pettigrew más decaído.

Todo ese año sin duda alguna había sido un fiasco - pensaba la chica sin percatarse de que frente a ella caminaba un moreno, igual de distraído que ella y terminaron chocando.

─ Fíjate por donde vas - gruño el chico y la morena le lanzó una mirada envenenada , más se quedo prendada de aquellos orbes plateadas , que ya bastante conocidas se le hacían.

─ Lo siento - musitó la chica apartando su mirada, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía de vuelta al castillo.

Siento unos pasos detrás de ella pero no le presto atención , seguía envuelta en sus pensamientos. Más una voz detrás de ella la hizo detener

─ ¿Qué hacías fuera del castillo a estas horas? - le pregunto el chico caminando a su lado.

La morena alzó una ceja con mofa.

─ La verdad , podría hacerte la misma pregunta - contraatacó y al ver que el moreno se quedaba callado , supo que aquel no era su problema. Más sintió la extraña necesidad de desahogarse con él - la verdad es que necesitaba pensar - aclaró y el chico la miró interesado.

─ ¿Pensar en que si se puede saber? - pregunto en tono amistoso

─ Oh , no soy tan ingenua como para decirle mis más profundos secretos a un desconocido - picó y el chico rodó los ojos

─ Regulus … - Rose notó como el chico arrugaba la cara al hablar pero se repuso de inmediato - Black

─ Con que de ahí me sonaban tus ojos - musitó recordando la mirada de Sirius Black

─ No me digas que eres otra más de su estúpido club de seguidoras - rogó aunque ya en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

─ Oh , me ofendes Black , yo jamás formaría parte de su grupito de seguidoras , primero me tiro de la torre de Astronomía - fingió hacer como si una bala le fuera a dar justo en la sien y se rio . Un gesto muy muggle al parecer de Regulus, más no le molesto en lo absoluto y se encontró sonriendo junto a la misteriosa chica

─ Me alegra saber que aún quedan chicas por los alrededor que tengan una pizca de cerebro - dijo y la otra alzó una ceja

─ Veo que no te cae bien tu hermano - dijo y el negó

─ Yo no le caigo bien a él , él no a mi , la ley de la vida - se encogió de hombros con un gesto tan despreocupado que por un momento la morena lo relaciono con su hermano, pero enseguida desecho esa idea.

Este Black parecía tener cerebro. Y a Rose le gustaba los chicos con cerebro

─ La verdad es que soy inmune a los encantos Black - informó y el chico alzó una ceja auténticamente divertido , olvidándose un rato de sus problemas.

Podía jurar que aquella chica , le había coqueteado descaradamente. Y le siguió el juego.

─ ¿De todos los Black? - pregunto y ella se lo pensó con diversión

─ Hasta los momentos sólo conozco uno - dijo y el otro bufo

─ No has conocido nada , déjame decirte , entonces - dijo y la chica se rio

─ Con respecto a los encantos Black tendría que verlo para creerlo, pero por los momentos la dinastía Black queda muy por debajo de mi preferida , con los tontos coqueteos de Sirius - se burló la chica mientras se dirigía a su torre Gryffindor.

Había visto la insignia de Slytherin en el pecho de su acompañante, por lo que dedujo que se dirigiría al otro lado del castillo

El moreno al ver como la chica se alejaba recordó que había obviado su nombre y le gritó

─ Hey ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó y la chica sonrío

─ Pregúntale a tu querido hermanito , si te atreves - retó para ver como el rostro del chico se transformaba en una mueca de incredulidad y diversión mezcladas .

Y se dejo perder entre los largos pasillos dirección a su torre Gryffindor, recordando los hipnotizantes ojos plateados de un nuevo Black que ingresaba en su vida.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
**_

_¿Por qué Black me guiño un ojo?_ - pensó una pelirroja viendo desaparecer al merodeador escaleras arriba del cuarto de los hombres. Y entonces se pregunto porque no estaba con sus acostumbrados guardaespaldas y la preocupación la invadió al suponer el porque de aquel acto de su nuevo amigo.

El causante de todos sus problemas se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea con gesto ausente , sin percatarse de que unos orbes verdes le miraban con tristeza y añoranza

La pelirroja decidió irse de allí volver a su habitación, donde podría sumirse en su depresión, a solas y sin el peligro de caer bajo el hechizo de Potter, más al dar un paso atrás chocó con la mesa causando un sonido sordo que despertó de sus pensamientos al azabache que se dio cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de la pelirroja y suspiro

─ L-lo siento - murmuró la pelirroja mientras se volteaba dispuesta a irse más sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano y miró al azabache que la miraba anhelante. Y se preocupo , se preocupo de volver a caer en sus juegos. Así que con más brusquedad de la necesaria se zafó de él

─ No importa, la Sala Común es de todos - dijo y la pelirroja asintió decepcionada por sus palabras - quédate - pidió y la pelirroja lo miró fijamente.

De repente volvían a ser los mismos Lily y James de siempre. La antigua situación . En la que Potter insiste y Evans niega.

Pero aquel brillo desconocido para la pelirroja se hizo presentes en las orbes marrones del merodeador y suspiro dándose por vencida.

La pelirroja se sentó en uno de los muebles mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos que se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del azabache

─ ¿Vas a Hosgmeade? - pregunto y la chica se mordió la lengua para no decir algo como "si y lamento decirte que no con tan buena compañía como tu" y simplemente contesto un monosílabo

─ No

El azabache la miró fijamente , y frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Por qué no? - pregunto

─ ¿Acaso importa? - contraatacó la pelirroja y el merodeador suspiro.

Moría de ganas de decirle que si, que ella debería saber lo mucho que le importaba . Pero había decidido rendirse , no darle más vueltas al asunto.

─ Sólo es curiosidad - se apresuró a contestar y la pelirroja parpadeó tratando de contener las lagrimas que sabía tarde o temprano terminarían saliendo de sus ojos

─ Porque no quiero ir y punto - dijo y el chico se encogió de hombros, ya había previsto aquella respuesta tan típica de ella.

─ Todos vamos - dijo y ella asintió

─ Si, todos van , Rose , Kate , Alicia , Sirius , Remus , tu , Nina , todos.. ya lose - dijo mientras limpiaba rápidamente una lagrima rebelde que escapaba por sus mejillas.

El merodeador la miró un largo rato para luego asentir.

─ Si, creo que Rose tenía una cita y se que Sirius también y pues.. yo .. también - dijo y la pelirroja asintió incapaz de encontrar su voz. Sentía que si hablaba terminaría quebrándose.

La Sala común se sumió en un pesado silencio y al final la pelirroja no soportando más decidió terminar aquello con una última frase

─ Espero que la pases bien con Nina - y con esto subió las escaleras dejando que ya sus lagrimas fluyeran libremente.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O  
**_

Un licántropo que había escuchado todo bajo la capa de invisibilidad bufó. Sólo un ciego como su amigo no se daría cuenta de cómo la voz de Lily se quebraba al hablar , o el tono celoso que uso al referirse a Nina.

Se planteo quedarse allí y confesarle a su amigo que había escuchado todo, pero al verlo tan encimado en sus pensamientos prefirió dirigirse a las cocinas a comer una tarta de calabaza y despejar un poco su mente.

Ya en la entrada de las cocinas comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al retrato más al escuchar un pequeño sollozo se detuvo y fijo su mirada en el pasillo ligeramente iluminado por las antorchas para luego posar su mirada en una frágil chica que se encontraba sentada en el piso escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas y sin mirarla más de un segundo supo de quien se trataba.

Aquel cabello y aquella piel , no se le borraba con facilidad de la cabeza , y ahora la tenía allí frente a él.

La mayor causante de que su cabeza sea un torbellino de pensamientos y su desvelo. Y sobre todo la causante de que en aquel momento el se encontrara frente a las cocinas con intenciones de despejar su cabeza.

Vaya fiasco - pensó irónicamente mientras se acercaba con cautela a la pelinegro.

No tenía intenciones de matarla de un susto , no quería verla triste. Le dolía mucho.

─ Kate - susurró con sutileza haciendo que la aludida levantase la mirada para enfocarla en el merodeador que tenía en frente y volvió a esconder su cara entre sus rodillas , llorando esta vez más fuerte.

Lo que le faltaba es que alguien la viera en aquel estado, que fuese merecedora de compasión jamás le gusto. Y muchos menos si justamente aquella persona que la veía en aquel estado de debilidad fuera Remus Lupin , el chico que le había hecho sonreír durante toda la tarde. Aunque claro, aquella felicidad no podría durar para siempre. Cuando todas se acostaban y las luces se apagaban , Kate se sumía en un estado de depresión del que nadie se enteraba. Ni sus propias amigas con sueño tan pesado.

Aquella noche había sentido la necesidad de sentarse en un rincón del castillo donde supiese que no pasaría Flitch y llorar , desahogarse sola.

Y ahora sus planes se veían arruinados por cierto merodeador que en aquel momento se encontraba agachado frente a ella mirándola con compasión , lo que más odiaba.

─ Vete Remus - pidió con voz ahogada.

El merodeador no dijo nada y la chica alzó la mirada preguntándose si se habría ido y se lo encontró sentado a su lado mirando a la nada y a la vez a todo.

─ Te dije que me dejaras sola - le recordó secándose las lagrimas. El chico la miro de reojo y negó

─ Nose tu , pero yo no dejo a mis amigos sumidos en un vaso de agua , aunque creo que si acabo de hacer eso con James - menciono causando el efecto que quería.

El semblante de la pelinegro se transformo en uno de total tristeza y se frotó los ojos para desaparecer las lagrimas que volvían a amenazar con salir.

─ Entonces ve con él - pidió y el chico negó

─ Creo que me necesitas más - dijo con simpleza y la chica bufó reconociendo cierto tono arrogante , tan propio de un merodeador

─ No te des aires que puedes terminar como Black en tercero - le advirtió y el licántropo sonrío recordando aquello , y la chica sonrío también contagiándose.

─ Eso nunca , recuerdo que Sirius estuvo indispuesto una semana entera , no paraba de hablar de ello, era enfermizo - dijo y los dos rieron.

El castaño fijo su mirada en el rostro rosado de la chica , sus ojos rojos , su nariz rosada y sus mejillas sonrojadas claras muestras de que había llorado y su sonrisa. Era una imagen muy linda y sintió deseos de decírselo. Algo muy propio de Sirius , hasta de James , más no de él

─ Te ves linda sonriendo - dijo y la chica paro de reír para bajar la mirada avergonzada sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban

─ Eh no trates de ligar conmigo, que paso de ti - le advirtió y el chico hizo una mueca de ofendido

─ ¿Yo? ¿ligar contigo? Para nada mi bella doncella - bromeó y la chica rodó los ojos con una sonrisa para luego sumirse en un silencio algo incomodo que fue roto por una pregunta que el licántropo no pudo acallar mas tiempo, por mas que quiso

─ ¿Cuándo le vas a decir? - pregunto ganándose toda la atención de la pelinegra que frunció el ceño sin entender a que se refería el chico

─ ¿Decirle que a quien? - pregunto

─ A James - contesto con simpleza viendo como la chica abría los ojos conmocionada para luego bajar la mirada.

Genial , si las cosas iban mal con el hecho de que el castaño la viera en su estado de debilidad , ahora iban peor al saber que , sabía su secreto.

─ Nose a que te refieres - evadió el tema y el castaño bufó.

─ No soy tonto ¿sabes? , se que te gusta mi amigo , y … está bien , aunque los dos sabemos que eso se interpone entre lo de Lily y lo de James , pero.. - se vio abruptamente interrumpido por la pelinegra que estalló enfadada por que ese merodeador se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos

─ ¿Si a me gustara Potter que? ¿Qué importa? El tiene una cita , el tiene muchas chicas , puede tener a la que quiera , el mismo jode sus asuntos con Lily , entre ellos no hay nada y dudo que haya , los dos son igual de cabezotas , joder que Potter lo caga todo el solito sin mi ayuda , ¿no crees que ya es suficiente con que yo misma me torture con ello como para que vengas tu y también lo hagas? - bufó enojada y el castaño suspiro.

Sabía que la amiga de la pelirroja tenía su carácter , pero jamás había sido testigo de uno de sus momentos , y decidió dejarlo por las buenas. No quería acabar disgustado con ella.

─ Sólo te quería decir que sería bueno que le dijeras a James lo que sientes , quizá se aclaren las cosas - termino mientras se levantaba rumbo a su habitación . El hambre ya se le había quitado.

─ ¿Y si se oscurecen más? - oyó un susurro proveniente de la pelinegro, más no volteo ni respondió. Sólo rogó en su interior que no fuera así.

* * *

_Chicas un mes sin actualizar D:. _

_En serio mil disculpas , he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Y mi mente ha tenido tantas cosas que organizar , que entre todo eso , no he tenido ni una lucesita de inspiración. _

_Pero creo que me salio muy bien este capítulo a mi parecer._

_No hubo lectura porque me estuve planteando el hecho de no ponerlos a leer tanto, sino salo unos pequeños aspectos y ya. A mi parecer la lectura se hace aburrida volviendo a leer el libro.  
_

_Espero que me dejen reviews y recuerden que no las voy a abandonar ^^ _


	14. Dejémosle ser

**_Disclaimer_: _Bueno debo de decirlo .. así que los personajes no son míos excepto talvez mi Grim Sirius y mi lobito Remus.. mentira mentira (que más quisiera) son todos de la magnífica J.K Rowling. Aunque hay varios personajes de mi invensión._**

* * *

**14 - Dejémosle ser.  
_  
_**

─ Buenos días - saludó una pelinegro mientras sacudía a su Prefecta amiga que se encontraba gruñendo por lo bajo sobre el aparente buen estado de ánimo de su mejor amiga.

─ ¿Qué tienen de buenos? - murmuró la pelirroja por lo bajo mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada

─ Pues que las lechuzas vuelan, el sauce boxeador no está tan inquieto, hace un increíble clima, y es salida a Hogsmeade - se limitó a decir la pelinegro mientras abría la ventana de par en par ganándose reclamo de sus tres amigas que trataban por todos los medios de seguir durmiendo.

─ Ahora lo veo peor, ya cállate Kate - pidió la pelirroja mientras se volteaba en la cama esperando encontrar la paz que parecía que su amiga no estaba dispuesta a darle.

─ Liliam Evas irás a Hogsmeade y te pararas de esa cama, ahorita mismo y tu Alicia deja de reírte que también irás , y tú Rose yo que tú me alistaría no querrás dejar mucho tiempo esperando a Diggory - se limitó a decir sonriendo ante la reacción de la morena que pegó un salto levantándose automáticamente mientras corría al baño gritando algo como - yo lo pedí primero - u otra tontería que ninguna escucho bien.

─ Como odio no poder chantajearlas a ustedes así - murmuró la pelinegra ganándose un - ya te oí - desde la puerta del baño y dos almohadazos provenientes de sus amigas.

─ Ya me quitaste el sueño, espero que estés contenta - murmuró Alicia que se tallaba los ojos con pesadez para luego mandarle una mirada asesina a su madrugadora amiga que se encogió de hombros

─ La verdad si - dijo esta y al ver como la morena iba a comenzar a discutir prefirió cambiar el tema - yo que tú despertaría a Lily , digo… si ella no va, vamos a estar solas, tu y yo , en Hogsmeade, lleno de lugares donde comprar por montón, lugares de los cuales saldré repleta de bolsas que tú amablemente tendrás que cargar - canturreó la peli negro divertida por la reacción de la morena que no se hizo esperar y comenzó a gritarle a la pelirroja para que se despertara del todo.

Era bien sabido por todos que Kate era un peligro en un lugar donde pudiera gastar dinero, sus padres se encargaban de darle ese capricho ya que nunca estaban, de pequeña se crío con elfos y personas especiales para el cuidado de ella, luego cuando volvía siempre de vacaciones a su casa ellos no estaban, eran pocas las navidades que había pasado en familia, pero a pesar de eso, sus padres cumplían su deber mandándole cartas todas las semanas y dándole cantidades insospechables de dinero para que ella lo gastara en lo que se le antojara. Era por eso que a nadie le gustaba quedarse a solas con ella en un sitio donde pudiera gastar su dinero.

─ Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily , Lily - comenzó a llamar desesperadamente a su pelirroja amiga quien frunció el ceño molesta

─ ¿Se puede saber que quieres Alicia? - preguntó molesta la pelirroja abriendo un ojo pesadamente

─ Hola - sonrío con falsa inocencia la morena ganándose una mirada envenenada de la pelirroja quien se levanto entre maldiciones de su lugar de descanso y se dispuso a bajar a la Sala Común a seguir durmiendo. La verdad el sueño se le había quitado hace ya un tiempo, pero prefería seguir fingiendo que quería a dormir, a tener que acompañar a sus amigas a Hogsmeade para tener que soportar ver a todos en parejas.

Pero claro, para su mala suerte no eran en vano aquellos 6 años que llevaba compartiendo con sus compañeras de cuarto, por lo tanto su mentira había sido descubierta fácilmente

─ Lily como vayas a la Sala Común a fingir que duermes te mataré a la manera muggles - amenazó la morena mientras con un hechizo cerraba la puerta del dormitorio frustrándole los planes de escape a la Prefecta que soltó un suspiro rendida

─ Chicas ¿Por qué no mejor quedarnos en la tranquilidad del castillo? Allá a fuera hace mucho frío, aquí en cambio es todo… acogedor - trató de convencer a sus amigas, mientras la peli negro alzaba una ceja y la morena se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano

─ Mira Lily espera a que Rose salga del baño, lávate la cara y deja de decir estupideces - pidió la peli negro secundada de la morena.

─ Vale, ojala les de pulmonía o catarro - les deseo la pelirroja haciendo que sus dos amigas se carcajearan

─ Si a nosotras nos pasa eso, tú tendrás que cuidarnos - dijeron encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que la pelirroja bufará incapaz de negar aquello. Eran sus mejores amigas, por más que quisiera, jamás las dejaría solas.

─ Además capaz le podamos hacer alguna trastada a Potter para que su cita con la tal Nina se arruine - dijo la peli negro dando brincos de emoción haciendo que sus dos amigas presentes alzaran una ceja

─ ¿A esta que le sucede? - preguntó la pelirroja en voz baja, a lo que Alicia se encogió de hombros tratando de no reír ante los brincos infantiles de su amiga.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

─ Krystal ¿podemos hablar? - pidió amablemente un castaño que se encontraba viendo como la aludida veía la ventana de la habitación distraídamente. La ojimarrón enfocó su atención en el chico y asintió aún perdida en sus pensamientos. - ¿Me estás escuchando? - preguntó el chico y la ojimarrón negó apenada. - No importa de todos modos ni había comenzado a hablar - dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la chica que se sobresaltó - ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó y la aludida frunció el ceño sin saber a que se refería - Llevas semanas distraída, como en un mundo paralelo, oyes sin escuchar, ves sin mirar, y hablas sin participar realmente en las conversaciones, Magalí y yo nos comenzamos a preocupar - dijo el castaño mientras la chica suspiraba

─ Llevo dos semanas exactas sin fastidiarlos con mis cosas, son exactamente esas dos semanas las que llevo "distraída" - dijo esta y el chico asintió comprendiendo a que se refería

─ ¿De verdad no has sabido nada de….en todas estas dos semanas? - pregunto sin poder creérselo y su acompañante sonrío apenada

─ Ha sido difícil pero lo he logrado, y no sabes lo torturante que es, pero supongo que ustedes tenían razón me estaba llevando demasiado por la ficción. - concluyó la chica haciendo que el castaño asintiera con una pequeña sonrisa

─ Quizá si, pero si me preguntas … te prefiero alejada de la realidad - dijo logrando capturar la atención de la chica que alzó una ceja confundida - es decir… al menos sonreías, te ponías histérica claro… cuando no - recordó con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que la chica bufara - llorabas, gritabas, me peleabas 10 veces de las 11 que hablábamos, pero eras tú al fin y al cabo, quizá con una extraña obsesión, pero eras tú… en cambio ahorita pareciera que en lugar de tener a Krystal en frente mío tuviera a una desconocida - terminó el castaño mirando fijamente a la ojimarrón que apartó la mirada cohibida

─ ¿Y eso que quiere decir? - se aventuró a preguntar la morena

─ Que quizá, sólo quizá pueda que tengas razón y algo extraño sucede con los libros, que hay que comenzar a creer un poco más en las locuras que hablas y que te quiero de vuelta a como eras antes - y al ver que la chica iba a protestar la calló - y no me importa lo feliz que esté Magalí de que su mejor amiga al fin se comporte normal - terminó haciendo que la ojimarrón sonriera nostálgica

─ ¿Sabías que te extrañé? - dijo haciendo que el castaño asintiera presumido y ella le golpeara el hombro mientras ambos reían como en los viejos tiempos sin imaginar que a unos metros de ellos se encontraba una castaña escuchando todo con una sonrisa en el rostro y que iba leyendo un libro atentamente.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

─ Alégrate Cornamente tendrás una cita con la rubia más codiciada de todo Hogwarts, obviando la parte de que es una asquerosa serpiente - trató de animar el futuro padrino de Harry Potter a un azabache con gafas que miraba decaído la puerta de la Sala Común mientras jugaba con una pequeña Snitch dorada.

─ Si es cierto, está muy buena - corroboró Peter Pettegrew que se encontraba en uno de los muebles de la Sala Común , junto con sus amigos.

─ ¿Y tú que opinas Remus? - preguntó el azabache a un castaño que se encontraba perdido en su lectura, este lo miró unos segundos y luego suspiró

─ Sabes bien que opino de todo este asunto, y no creo que sea lo más conveniente ni prudente de mi parte darte un sermón en estos momentos - comenzó el hombre-lobo pero se vio interrumpido por el moreno que alzó una ceja divertido

─ Lunático, realmente lo estás haciendo ahorita, deja tus sermones para otro día y apoya a nuestro pequeño Jamsie - dijo Sirius haciendo que todos en la sala se rieran ante tal apelativo, menos el mismo James que se encontraba distraído mirando sus manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante de la Sala

─ ¿Si Mina es la chica más deseada de todo Hogwarts, por que siento como si yo no deseara que esto suceda? - preguntó el azabache en tono sombrío captando las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos quienes se encogieron de hombros

─ Pero Cornamenta , tú mismo decidiste rendirte de estar tras Evans , creo que esta es tú oportunidad - opinó Peter ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del hombre lobo

─ Pues nunca creí decir esto, pero Colagusano tiene razón James… ya te rendiste con la pelirroja, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora tienes que ir a las mazmorras, a buscar a Mina y llevarla a una cita, ¿quién sabe? Capaz no sea tan malo - dijo el moreno mientras palmeaba la espalda del azabache quien asintió un poco más convencido y se dirigía a la salida de la Sala Común

─ James - llamó el castaño deteniendo los pasos del chico de lentes que lo miró dándole a entender que lo escuchaba - es Nina - corrigió y el azabache asintió un poco apenado por no poder ni acordarse bien de su nombre.

─ ¿Al fin y al cabo cuál es la diferencia? - preguntó el anímago moreno luego de que su amigo de gafas salió de la Sala Común,

─ La diferencia puede estar en que si pronuncia mal su nombre, la cita se irá por el retrete - dijo el castaño mientras volvía a retomar su lectura ignorando la conversación sobre el cuerpo de la Slytherin que era llevado a cavo por Peter y Sirius.

─ Eh Remus - escuchó que lo llamaban y volteó para encontrarse con los ojos azulados de una de las compañeras de habitación de la Prefecta.

─ Kate - saludó este cordialmente dejando al lado su libro y concentrándose en la pelinegro que miraba con una ceja alzada a sus dos amigos que no dejaban de comérsela con la mirada

─ ¿Tus amigos se darán cuenta que tengo los ojos unos15 centímetrosmás arriba de donde ellos están mirando? - preguntó con sorna ganándose un sonrojo del hombre-lobo

─ Discúlpalos son algo …. Neardentales - susurró el castaño ganándose una sonrisa de comprensión de la pelinegro

─ Si, lo se … ¿tienes un minuto? - preguntó incomoda ante las miradas de los merodeadores, ante lo que el hombre-lobo asintió mientras se alejaba de ese sitio seguido de la pelinegro que con un movimiento de varita cegó a los Merodeadores, temporalmente.

_Un poco de oscuridad durante unos minutos no les hará mal - pensó la chica dejándose guiar por el castaño._

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

─ No se como fue que me deje arrastrar por ti - susurraba enojada una pelirroja a una chica de cabello azabache que no le hacía el más mínimo caso pues recorría Hogsmeade con la mirada buscando algún sitio que saquear, véase, comprar.

─ Lily sabías bien desde un principio que cuando te dijimos que irías con nosotras, era por así sería sin importar todos los peros que tu pusieras , deberías ya conocerme bien, digo … no llevamos 6 años de amistad en vano - dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a una tienda de vestidos que le pareció interesante. La pelirroja se limitó a bufar y miró a su amiga morena buscando un intercambio de opiniones pero la vio muy pensativo así que decidió dejarlo pasar y con un suspiro de su parte llevo a rastras a Alicia tras una Kate que parecía querer arrasar particularmente con toda esa tienda.

─ Oye Kate creo que ya deberíamos parar - pidió la pelirroja mientras veía como la encargada de la tienda engatusaba a su mejor amiga para que comprara más y más cosas. Por lo que rodó los ojos y tomó a la pelinegro fuertemente por el brazo ignorando las quejas de esta

─ A ver…Kate ¿en que quedamos la última vez? No dejarse engatusar por los vendedores, debes de tener un poco de fuerza de voluntad, se que es tentador seguir comprando, pero no puedes andar gastando el dinero así como así, además ya estoy cansada - dijo y para su sorpresa su amiga asintió llevándole la razón - ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó y su amiga parpadeó sonriendo nerviosa

─ Pues claro que si ¿Por qué no habría de sentirme bien? No es como si hubiera visto algo que no debería de haber visto o … - al darse cuenta que iba a hablar de más se tapó la boca y maldijo por lo bajo ante la perspicaz mirada de su pelirroja amiga quien alzó una ceja confundida

─ ¿Qué viste Kate? - preguntó y la pelinegro incapaz de mentirle suspiró abatida

─ Lily creo que la pregunta adecuada sería ¿a quien vi? - dijo con expresión abatida

─ ¿Y bien? - pregunto la pelirroja esperando respuesta

─ Entremos, pago todo y te digo - se limitó a decir la chica volviendo a la tienda donde se encontraba aún su morena amiga que seguía encimada en sus pensamientos. - Oye por casualidad ¿no sabrás que bicho le picó a Alicia? - preguntó y la pelirroja negó sonriendo.

─ La verdad está así desde que salió de la habitación, no se que le pasa - confesó la Prefecta y su amiga asintió mientras le daba una colleja a la morena para que volviera a la realidad

─ Oye - se quejó esta

─ Lo siento pero si no lo hacía te perdíamos - bromeó la chica haciendo que la otra frunciera el ceño enojada - olvídalo ¿en que tanto piensas? - preguntó curiosa y al ver que su amiga no iba a soltar prenda decidió profundizar un poco en el tema - o la pregunta sería ¿en quién piensas? - y sonrío satisfecha al ver como la chica se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada de sus dos amigas que alzaron una ceja notando la actitud de su amiga

─ ¿Será que nuestra pequeña Alicia se ha enamorado? - picó Lily , a lo que Alicia le gruñó y salió de la tienda enojada - ¿dije algo malo? - se preocupó la pelirroja, pero Kate le restó importancia mientras terminaba de pagar todas sus adquisiciones

─ No le hagas caso, cuando esté preparada nos lo dirá - dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con el hombre lobo y lo que había visto unos metros más allá de donde ella se encontraba hablando con el merodeador.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

─ ¿Qué querías decirme? - se aventuró a preguntar el castaño una vez se habían alejado lo suficiente de su Sala Común como para asegurarse de que sus amigos no comenzaran a molestar, y al parecer la chica lo notó por lo que sonrío

─ Quería decirte que tomé una decisión - dijo y al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del merodeador rodó los ojos - ustedes los hombres sufren de mala memoria, me refiero al tema del que hablamos ayer - le recordó y el licántropo asintió sin quitar su expresión desconcertada.

─ Si se a que te refieres, lo que no se es porque me lo dices - confesó el hombre-lobo consternado. En parte le intrigaba saber la decisión que había tomado aquella pelinegro que le había robado esos últimos días el pensamiento, pero a la vez temía confirmar con su decisión, lo que sus amigos se habían encargado de decirle todos esos días, que quizá si hubiera la remota posibilidad de que se estuviese enamorando de ella.

─ Oh Remus..se me olvidaba que a diferencia de Black y Potter tú eres inocente y tierno, debo recordarlo a la próxima, mira te lo vine a comentar por dos motivos, el primero es porque eres amigo de Potter y de Lily, y segundo porque …. La verdad el segundo motivo no le llevo muy claro, sólo se que me pareció tierna tu actitud conmigo, a pesar de que nunca antes habíamos cruzado más de dos oraciones me confortaste como nadie más lo hizo, y eso no lo olvido, Remus, de hecho nunca olvido - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo sin darse cuenta lo que aquel gesto causaba en el castaño que parpadeó tratando de controlar las ganas que le habían dado de besarla, mientras atribuía esos impulsos a sus alborotadas hormonas y a que la luna llena se aproximaba - y creo que ese es mi problema - susurró la chica mientras ponía una expresión pensativa haciendo que el hombre lobo sonriera enternecido. Aquella chica era un misterio.

─ Supongo que debo decir ¿de nada? - bromeó el chico ganándose una mala mirada de parte de la peli negro, así que se limito a alzar los brazos en señal de derrota - vale, vale lo he pillado, no eres de las que da gracias, así que no diré de nada , bueno Kate no creo que me pediste un minuto para hablar sobre mis cualidades ¿o si? - bromeó el chico haciendo que la pelinegro rodara los ojos divertida

─ Debes considerar seriamente alejarte un poco de tus amigos, te estás volviendo igual de soso, bueno el caso es que tienes razón… no vine a hablar de ti, si no de mi , bueno la cosa está en que le estuve dando vueltas a lo que me dijiste, y me di cuenta que bueno … no tienes razón - dijo para asombro del merodeador que alzó una ceja divertido y a la par confundido

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que? - preguntó el chico previendo lo que respondería su acompañante

─ Bueno que no le diré nada a James, no quiero hacer que luego existan esos momentos incómodos en los que él me mira con lástima , ya que soy una más de la larga lista de sus fans que no pueden estar con el porque no son recíprocos sus sentimientos, oh no sería muy deprimente hasta para mi, así que mejor me dedicaré a otra cosa - dijo decidida y al ver como el hombre lobo la cuestionaba con la mirada, sonrío enigmáticamente - a ayudar a Lily a estar con Potter o a olvidarlo, lo que suceda antes - dijo para luego sonreír anchamente ante la estupefacción del castaño

─ ¿No sientes una clase de dolor al decir eso, no te pesa el corazón ni nada? - preguntó pasmado el castaño ante la decisión y la forma de decirlo de la chica, ante lo que ella se encogió de hombros frunciendo los labios en una mueca graciosa

─ La verdad si, un poco, es decir no es fácil estar enamorada de un chico por más de 5 meses y luego darte por vencida y encima ayudar a tu mejor amiga a estar con el, pero me siento bien de verdad, como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima - dijo ella mientras desviaba la mirada y la enfocaba en los Jardines del castillo donde se podían ver varias parejas conversando, pero una en específico llamó la atención de la pelinegro que se acercó a la ventana ignorando la mirada del hombre lobo

─ La verdad es que me asombra que … - comenzó a decir el chico pero la pelinegro lo mandó a callar colocando su mano sobre la boca de un sorprendido merodeador

─ ¿Esa no es Alicia? - preguntó la chica señalando a una morena que se encontraba conversando con un chico cuya casa parecía ser Slytherin

─ Si - dijo el castaño asombrando, por lo que tenía entendido ella no hablaba con ningún Slytherin , aunque tampoco es que el castaño tuviera mucha información del tema, no era gran amigo de la chica

─ ¿Y ese no es…. - comenzó a preguntar la chica mientras enfocaba más su mirada en aquel chico de cabello marrón miel y estatura alta - Alarick Goldman - gritó la chica alarmada mientras bajaba unos escalones para llegar a los jardines y plantarle cara a esa inusual pareja pero se vio retenida por una fuerte mano que aprisiono su brazo impidiéndole caminar más.

─ ¿No crees que deberías darle privacidad? - preguntó el castaño viéndose en la necesidad de intervenir, no sabía bien si por lástima de que fuera a interrumpir un momento agradable como el que se veía que estaban teniendo aquellos dos o si era porque quería alargar más el momento de estar con la pelinegro.

─ Pero … - comenzó a refutar la chica pero al ver la mirada de reproche que le mandaba el licántropo y luego de analizar un poco más la situación suspiró - ok lo dejaré pasar, sólo porque tengo prisa, debo estar lista para Hogsmeade - recordó la chica y tras sonreírle al merodeador se dirigió escaleras arriba hasta colocarse en frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero antes se volteó hacia donde se encontraba el merodeador - Oye - le gritó llamando su atención - gracias - dijo sonriendo sinceramente para luego entrar a su Sala Común dejando atrás a un chico que sonreía mientras les daba un poco, sólo un poco de razón a sus amigos cuando de sentimientos se hablaba.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

─ ¿Ya te bajaste de la nube? - preguntó burlona la pelinegro a su amiga morena una vez la chica pareció reaccionar luego de caminar unas calles lejos de aquella tienda de vestidos.

La morena rodó los ojos para luego asentir

─ Y les aclaró una cosa, y es con las dos - gruñó llamando la atención de la pelirroja que se había mantenido alejada de sus amigas para evitar problemas - no pensaba en nadie - dijo separando suficiente las sílabas como si estuviera hablando con niños pequeños

─ Como digas - dijo la pelirroja

─ No te lo discuto - contestó la pelinegro sin querer presionar a su amiga

─ Eso está mejor - dijo satisfecha la chica mientras seguían caminando sin notar que la pelirroja se había mantenido unos pasos atrás

─ Chicas - susurró la pelirroja luego de un tiempo y las dos voltearon para encontrarse con una pelirroja unos pasos atrás y con una expresión vacía y la pelinegro suspiró adivinando la razón

─ ¿Ya lo viste no es así? - adivinó Kate para el asombro de la pelirroja y la confusión de la morena. Más la Prefecta saliendo de su estupefacción asintió tristemente.

─ Eso fue lo que vi cuando me sacaste de la tienda, no quería decírtelo, no quería arruinarte la salida - dijo la chica evitando la mirada de Alice que trataba de entender la conversación

─ Si, gracias por intentarlo, pero cuando me dijeron que tendría que ir con vosotras supe desde el inicio que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, Hogsmeade es grande pero no lo suficiente como para no topármelo por ahí - dijo y la morena abrió la boca entendiendo a que se referían. - es sólo que… duele , un poco, no se alarmen , no me moriré de dolor ni nada por el estilo - sonrío la chica tras soltar una pequeña risa falsa.

─ No me importa, él se lo pierde, lío de él, sigamos adelante - propuso la morena pero se vio interrumpida por un grito proveniente de la pelinegro que alarmo a las dos chicas pero luego se recompusieron al ver la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de la Gryffindor

─ ¿Qué tramas ahora? - adivinó la Prefecta haciendo que la sonrisa de la pelinegro se ensanchara más si eso era posible.

─ Me aburrí de comprar - declaró para asombro de sus dos amigas que se comenzaron a preguntar si habían escuchado bien - decidí hacer algo mucho más productivo , espiemos la cita de Potter y así la arruinamos - chilló la chica y la morena rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba esperando la reacción de la pelirroja.

La verdad es que esperaba o un grito, o un bufido o simplemente un "háganlo ustedes, no me apetece" de parte de su amiga, pero una vez más la sorprendió cuando sonrío tristemente de lado y asintió

─ Nunca he estado de lado de espiar cosas que no me incumben, pero supongo que con esto me convenceré que Potter no es para mí - dijo mientras echaba a andar sobre sus pasos para buscar a la parejita del buscador y la Slytherin, para asombro de sus dos amigas que sonrieron emocionadas por la travesura. A pesar de que la morena sabía que bien en el fondo la razón por la cual la chica quería espiar aquella cita era para ver si el moreno actuaba igual que con ella, o sólo era así con ella.

Y mientras caminaban, tanto Kate como Alicia rogaron a todos los dioses, a Merlín y Morgana que por favor el buscador fuera igual de cretino con la chica Slytherin que como lo había sido con su pelirroja amiga.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

─ ¿Lista? - me preguntó un rubio de alta estatura con uniforme de Gryffindor. La verdad me agradaba mucho Amos Diggory, me parecía un chico encantador y ¿Por qué no? Buen partido. Había comenzado a fijarme en él desde que hace una semana me agarró desprevenida en la Sala Común y me pidió que le acompañara como cita a Hogsmeade, está de mas decir que hasta esos momentos nunca le había dedicado más de 2 miradas al rubio, pero luego comencé a verlo y me di cuenta que tenía las características que toda chica desea en un novio. Era guapo, alto, rubio, divertido, tierno y detallista.

La verdad me sentía atraída hacia él, pero nada más que una simple atracción, no lo deseaba y tampoco lo quería como novio, pero esperaba que esta cita me hiciera ver que quizá mis sentimientos para con el chico pueden llegar a crecer y así formaríamos una linda pareja, según me dicen mis amigas.

─ Claro - sonreí mientras tomaba su brazo y nos dirigíamos rumbo a Hogsmeade alejados de mis amigas y de los suyos. Al parecer el Gryffindor se había encargado bien de que tuviéramos privacidad, y la verdad no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

En todo el trayecto estuvimos hablando de trivialidades, a lo largo del camino descubrí cosas que no sabía del chico. Era además de detallista, muy tierno y además de divertido tenía un aspecto serio. Tenía una hermana pequeña en 2do en Revenclaw y un hermano en su mismo año pero de Revenclaw. Había tenido una ex - novia llamada Elena y estaba en Gryffindor, la morena la había visto varias veces en la Sala Común, siempre se juntaba con dos chicas de un curso menos, tenía el cabello rojo fuego hasta la cintura, tenía unos ojos color miel y era muy agradable por lo que tenía entendido. Era un chico muy sociable, cosa que llego a confirmar cuando muchos se les acercaban para hablarle, se encontraba en el equipo de Quidditch y encima era excelente en DCAO. Como dirían sus amigas, el novio perfecto.

Pero sin embargo la morena no pensaba así, admitía que el chico tenía muchas cualidades, de hecho hasta los momentos no había logrado encontrarle muchos defectos, pero sin embargo ella buscaba algo más. Sus amigas le decían loca cada vez que ella les decía que su chico ideal sería el típico chico mal, claro eso no significaba que tuviera que ser un Slytherin. Pero la opción no estaba descartada del todo.

Le gustaba que los chicos fueran detallistas con ella, pero hasta cierto punto. Ella era una chica que le gustaba los riesgos, y quería una relación donde hubiesen muchos.

Un carraspeo detrás de ella la sacó de su ensoñación y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el moreno de orbes plateadas que justo un día atrás había conocido. Y entonces recordó que aún no le decía su nombre y sonrío un poco cuestionándose a si misma el porque había actuado de esa manera frente al hermano de uno de los merodeadores.

─ ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio? - preguntó con sorna el chico, pero sin ninguna intención de sonar molesto, sólo quería entrar en calor con un tema de conversación con aquella Gryffindor que lo había dejado pensando la noche anterior.

─ ¿Mi novio? - musitó confundida y luego recordó que había iniciado su día en Hogsmeade con Amos - oh no es mi novio - aclaró la chica visiblemente avergonzada - de hecho estoy sola - dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor incapaz de mantener mucho tiempo la mirada del menor de los Black

El moreno se preguntó a que se refería con eso de "estar sola", podría implicar que no estaba acompañada ese día o en total no tenía acompañante sentimental, pero alejo sus pensamientos con rapidez.

─ ¿Y que haces sola? - le siguió la corriente el chico mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba. Aquel día en especial hacía mucho frío.

─ Me aburrí - se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros como si aquella confesión fuera de lo más normal, a lo que el Slytherin alzó una ceja divertido y luego carraspeó tratando de mantener su fría máscara.

─ No me extraña siendo el un Gryffindor - dijo sin percatarse de la expresión ofendida de la morena.

─ Hey que ofendes - dijo ella causando una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del chico Black

─ A mi parecer así son ustedes los Gryffindors - dijo este encogiéndose de hombros sin percatarse que habían comenzado a caminar uno al lado de otro, como si aquello fuera de lo más normal.

─ ¿A si? ¿y cómo son ustedes los Slytherin entonces? Los reyes de la diversión, me imagino - se burló la chica y el moreno asintió orgulloso

─ Realmente sí , como se nota que no has asistido a ninguna de nuestras fiestas - dijo el chico

─ La verdad es que tienes razón, no he asistido a ninguna de esas fiestas, pero se que no me pierdo de mucho - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

─ Yo que tú no estaría tan segura Rosalie - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada sorprendida de la morena que paró su caminar y miró fijamente al chico pestañeando repetidas veces

─ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó la chica y el Slytherin estuvo tentado a reírse ante la sorpresa que mostraba la Gryffindor

─ Oye es lo más lógico, no estaría hablando con tigo de no saber tu nombre - evadió el chico pero la morena alzó una ceja dándose cuenta de las intenciones que tenía el Slytherin de desviar el tema - vale, le pregunté a mi hermano así como tú me dijiste que hiciera - dijo el chico pero la morena negó rápidamente rodando los ojos

─ Dos cosas, una ustedes los chicos no saben mentir, de verdad…oh no se si eres tú que cuando mientes es fácil darse cuenta, y la segunda, no le preguntaste a tu hermano, de eso estoy segura - dijo mientras volvía a caminar al lado del moreno

─ ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - preguntó el chico y la morena rodó los ojos

─ Conozco a Sirius, quizá no seamos grandes amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero estoy segura que si tu te le hubieses acercado a preguntarle por mi nombre, el enseguida me lo hubiese cuestionado - dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia para luego encogerse de hombros ante la mirada perspicaz del moreno

─ Vale, quizá haya hecho algo de trampa - admitió el chico ante la mirada burlona de la leona

─ Con tal de que no me hayas espiado o algo así, todo bien - dijo la chica

─ No soy un acosador, esa acusación me ofende - dijo el Slytherin con una mueca burlona sin percatarse del pequeño gesto decepcionado que cruzó por las facciones de la morena.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿cómo averiguaste que mi nombre es Rosalie? - preguntó interesada y el chico recordó como había casi extorsionado a uno de sus compañeros de habitación para que averiguara con su novia, actual Gryffindor, el nombre de las chicas que se la pasaban con la Prefecta Lily Evans, ya que Regulus la vio junto a otras dos chicas acompañadas de la pelirroja. Y sonrío mientras le relataba la verdad a la pelinegro que sólo pudo reírse de las ocurrencias de aquel Slytherin.

─ Vale, aunque fue trampa tienes tu mérito por extorcionamiento a un compañero - se burló la chica mientras ambos se reían sin percatarse que muchas miradas se posaban sobre esa pareja en particular. No todos los días se veía a una Gryffindor y a un Slytheri caminando juntos y charlando animadamente

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

─ ¿Se puede saber que hace Rose hablando con un Slytherin? - preguntó una morena a sus dos amigas que se habían topado con la escena y habían parado su charla para mirar con asombro como su compañera de cuarto hablaba animadamente con un Slytherin

La pelinegro miró de reojo a Alicia mientras pensaba si hacerle o no mención al descaro que tenía mencionando eso, pero simplemente lo dejo pasar y se concentró en la parejita que ahora reían divertidos.

_¿Qué acaso todas sus amiga se habían vuelto locas o que?_ - se preguntó mentalmente

─ Alicia, no es cualquier Slytherin, es el hermano de Black - habló la pelirroja reconociendo al chico y ganándose las mirada sorprendidas de sus dos amigas

─ ¿Y tú como sabes eso? - preguntó confundida la morena

─ Pues es Prefecto al igual que yo y a juro tengo que conocerlo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y al ver como sus dos amigas no parecían tener intenciones de dejar de ver la escena las agarró por los brazos sacándolas de allí - chicas, existe la privacidad por si no se enteran , dejémosle ser - dijo mientras se dirigían a las Tres Escobas a espiar la cita de James Potter, sin imaginarse que había tomado quizá la peor decisión de su vida.

* * *

_Ok, no tengo perdón._

_Les deje más de 5 meses sin actualizar y se que muchos me deben de odiar, les entiendo._

_No tengo escusa, más que he estado demasiado ocupada con la escuela, de hecho cuando comencé esta historia tenía planeado terminarla en las mismas vacasiones pero se me hizo imposible. Pero bueno, aquí estoy otra vez._

_Este capítulo no tiene lectura del libro, porque decidí dedicarme a las parejas. Además que con tanta lectura se hace pesado. _

_Inventé un personaje, dos, tres, ya perdí la cuenta. Pero bueno, supongo que ese es el punto. Inventar bajo la marcha._

_Espero que les haya gustado, no puedo prometer que actualizaré en un tiempo determinado, pero trataré._

_Espero sus reviews._


End file.
